Unwelcome to the family Miss Kaioh!
by auraluna7
Summary: Haruka and Michiru have no love problems, Michiru is planning the wedding of her dreams but she hadn't realize one thing.... Haruka has a family she doesn't know at all...who hates her so much... COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1: Tornado

Disclaimer: I don't own Haruka or Michiru or Setsuna but the rest of the characters and this fic are entirely mine.

This story could be called a sequel of 'How could you?' and 'Unfaithful' which I recommend you to read but it's an independent story itself so do as you want.

Italics mean character self talk.

Unwelcome to the family Miss Kaioh!

By auraluna7

Chapter 1: Tornado

(Ah the story takes place more or less 4 months after the end of 'Unfaithful')

A lovely spring Morning knocked on Michiru's window, she walked up full with energy, she had a ton of things to do today; Haruka was supposed to help her but she was completely knocked out; yesterday she won a huge race and she went all night partying out with the guys.

"_ah, anyway she's not big help in cleaning issues"_ Michiru got dressed with an old dress and an apron, today she was doing the Spring Clean with Shi, so she also put a neckerchief on her head. After a few hours of hard work Michiru decided it was about time to walk up Haruka and was about to went upstairs when the door bell rang.

Michiru opened the door to find out a gorgeous blond girl on the door; she looked young 15 maybe 16 years old, her long blond hair falling to her waist; the girl wore a pair of tight jeans and a white top; she looked at her and remove her Armani sunglasses. Michiru was surprised...

"Hi, can I do something for you?"

"I'm looking for Haruka, is she home?"

"_Ah ah not again please!"_ She's not available at the time; maybe I can give her your message"

The girl looked amused. "You have no idea how am I?"

"No"

"Tell Haruka I'm here, she'll see me." The girl passed in front of Michiru like the owner of the place, Michiru's patience was running out fast.

"How I'm supposed to announce?"

"Tell her Tazuka is here, I'll wait in the living room"

Michiru was about to scream, who on earth was this bitch on her living room? Michiru turned around to go upstairs; Haruka had a lot of explaining to do! Shishi came out of the kitchen.

"Who is it Miss?"

"No freaking idea, but keep an eye on her would you?"

"Yes Miss"

Michiru run upstairs an enter their room, she saw herself in the mirror and got even more angry she was covered in dust, not wonder the freaking girl looked at her so disparagingly, she took out the apron and uncovered her hair, then she walked to the bed to find Haruka still asleep probably having to nice dream (she was smiling) Michiru was so angry she took to glass of water from her night stand and thrown it to Haruka.

Haruka woke up surprised and a little scared. "I didn't do it!"

Michiru was tapping the floor with her foot looking rather angry. "You better not!"

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? Do you want to know what's wrong? There's a damn girl on my living room asking for you, a pretty girl I must add!"

"I swear, Michi I'm innocent of any charge!"

"Then why she's so sure? She's not even 16 Haruka! You promise you'll never do it again!"

"And I did! I swear! "

"She says you know her."

"What's she like? What's her name?"

"She says her name is Tazuka"

"Tazuka? Is she here?"

"So you know her then!"

"Michi put that lamp down I can explain!"

"You have three seconds!"

"Tazuka is … she's my sister!"

Michiru was surprised, Haruka had a sister? "But, you never said you had a sister!"

"Oh well, you never asked, she's supposed to be in a border school… I'm wondering what's she doing here"

"Is she really your sister Haruka?"

"Of course, don't be silly Michi." Haruka hugged Michiru.

"Ok, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt"

"Let's go downstairs to see her"

"Fine"

Michiru and Haruka went downstairs together, Tazuka was sitting at the living room, the minute she saw Haruka she climbed into her arms. " Haruka!"

"Taz! What are you doing here?"

"Aren't you happy to see your must beautiful sister? Ah why are you wet?" Michiru stand a few steps away from them, this reunion seem too intimate to butt in.

"Never mind, does your school know you're here?"

"Ah… we'll talk about it later, hey can I got some coffee please?"

Michiru looked at Tazuka. "Are you talking to me?"

"Of course who else is here? Coffee and maybe a sandwich"

"_What? Does she thinks I'm the maid or what?" _

"Come on don't stand there doing nothing!" Michiru blushed with anger, when was Haruka telling her 'adorable' sister she was not the freaking maid?

"Ah Taz, Michiru is not the maid , and you should say please."

"Ah sorry I thought, well she's all dusty"

"No you see Michiru is…" Michiru smiled, so now 'Taz' was going to see how wrong she was. "She's my roommate"

"_What?" _Michiru was so surprised she could not even talked, Haruka came closer to her and grabbed her arm

"Ah I'll take Michiru for just a moment we'll go fetch you some coffee, I'll be right back"

Haruka and Michiru stepped into the library Michiru was now really really pissed.

"Roomate!"

"Don't shout, I… Tazuka knows nothing about us… ah she doesn't know I'm… we're…"

"Lesbians! The word is lesbians!"

"Shh, please Michi I'll tell her"

"Our wedding is in less than 2 months and you have not told your sister…. Oh I feel so special now Tenoh!"

"No please, don't get upset, I swear I'm going to tell her give me just a few days…"

"A few days? Tell her today!"

"Michi, she's just a girl do you have any idea how much emotional trauma I could cause her?"

"Her? What about me? I'm supposed to act as your freaking roommate?"

"Please, just a few days"

"Fine, you have till Thursday, if you don't do it then I will, ok?"

"Ok, thanks Michi"

"I can believe this Haruka I …. Ooh I'll go make the freaking coffee…."

(Poor Michi she's always into troubles doesn't she? Let's see if Tazuka becomes a nice sister… review if you want some more!)


	2. Chapter 2: baby sister

Disclaimer: I don't own Haruka or Michiru; this silly fic however is entirely mine.

Thanks for your reviews, apparently you got my message!

Unwelcome to the family Miss Kaioh!

By auraluna7

Chapter 2 : Baby sister

(Synopsis: Michiru just met Haruka's sister Tazuka and also discovered Haruka has not told her anything about their 'love', so now Michiru has to act as Haruka's roommate till Haruka finds the guts to reveal her sister the truth)

Michiru spend most of the day cleaning while the Tenoh Sisters locked themselves to talk in the living room; apparently they were having some sort of discussion…

Michiru was still a little upset about the 'roommate' thing but she also thought it might be hard for Haruka to tell her baby sister about her sex preferences. "_Just a few days can't be so hard_"; so to cheer everyone up Michiru decided to cook some fancy dinner.

At 7 o'clock Michiru came down stairs to find Tazuka and Haruka watching a movie (an action one…) ; she had already showered and groomed herself; the dinner was in the oven 5 minutes to be ready.

"Good night ladies"

"Good Night Michiru"

"Dinner is ready"

"Great, I'm so hungry!"

"Yeah, me too, wait to taste Michiru's food; heavenly delicious!"

"So what's for dinner Miss Kaioh?"

"Call me Michiru… I made soufflé"

"Soo… what? What's that?"

"Ah well it's a French dish…"

"French? Puaj… can I have some steak?"

Haruka looked at Michiru who seem to be confused. "_You haven't even try it!" _"Well we don't have any steak, maybe I can cook you something else"

"No steak? But Haruka it's your favourite"

"Ah yes but well I eat steak every time we go out for dinner so, ah … Michiru is not into meat"

"You're a veggie? Ah no wonder you're so thin!"

"I'm not veggie… I … oh you think I'm thin?"

"I know, why don't we go out for dinner? What do you say Michi? "

Michiru looked at Haruka with killing eyes, have she any idea how much time did she spent making dinner?

"That's excellent sis! Let's go eat some gigantic steak!"

"So what do you say babe?" Tazuka looked suspicious for a second, Haruka pretend it was awfully normal to call a roommate 'babe'…

"You go out, I'll stay, I have some things to do"

"Fine, I'll go take my jacket Ruka"

"Wait for me in the car Taz"

"Ok"

Michiru turned around to leave; she was a little pissed.

"Michi wait"

"What? I don't want to go out for dinner, I made dinner and is delicious, you told me you loved my soufflé."

"And I do, but Tazuka well she's a teenager and not a very sophisticated one… excuse us would you?"

"Whatever"

"Come on Michi, I'm sorry I'll make it up to you"

"Yeah… hey do you recall we talk about it was too expensive to serve Crystal in our wedding?"

"Yes…"

"Ah well now it's not"

Haruka's wallet got a little thinner, but she knew this was better than fighting. "Ok babe, you're in charge, come on give me a kiss"

Haruka walked to the front door, but suddenly turned around. "I swear I don't want to go Haruka"

"It's not that…. Ah you'll have to sleep in your old room"

"What? But all my stuff is in our room! Why don't you sleep somewhere else?"

"Tazuka knows which one is my room"

"I swear Haruka one of these days ….."

"I love you"

"Mh" "_Tazuka 1 Michiru 0"_

-------------------o-------------------------o--------------------

Michiru went to sleep with a bit of indigestion; probably caused by the fact that she dine alone; her old room didn't seem as warm as it used to be; but anyway she climbed into the bed and fall asleep.

She suddenly woke up, she felt there was someone in the room. "Who's there?"

"Shh it's me"

"Ah! you scared me"

"Sorry"

"Why are you here?"

"Well I felt a little guilty, I'm so sorry for all of this Michi"

"It's ok, as long this is not a permanent arrangement" Haruka sit down on the bed next to her. "So can I ask why is she here?"

"They kicked her out of school"

"Why?"

"Apparently she had the brilliant idea to organize a street fight ring or something…"

"Mhh another dip into the Tenoh's gene pool?"

"Oh, she's not mean she's to confident I'm sure someone blamed her"

"_Yeah right" "_Of course, that's probable"

"So can I have a good night kiss?"

"It depends… you think you deserve it?"

"No… but you're too good to deny it to me"

"OK but just one…hey that's not a kiss"

"I know..."

-----------------------o--------------------o-------------------

Michiru woke up the next morning to find out Haruka was sleeping next to her, she smiled remembering why she did stayed, then she saw the clock on her night stand, it was almost 8 o clock.

"Wake up"

"Mh.. I don't want to"

"Your sister can wake up anytime and you're in my bed, do you think she'll buy we are chatting?"

"Ah! You're right, I'll go get showered."

Michiru came down stairs to find Tazuka was actually awake already and apparently on line; Michiru came inside the library. "Morning Tazuka"

"Morning"

"Do you want some breakfast?"

"Soufflé?" Michi grinned.

"No, I can make you some eggs or some pancakes"

"Great eggs and pancakes are my favourites"

"And? Ah I remember how was to be young…."

"What?"

"Nothing, come to the kitchen in 10 minutes ok?"

"Fine… thanks"

"_Fine, I can start with the right foot today, I always wanted a sister"_

------------------------o---------------------------o------------------------------

Tazuka had the Tenoh's appetite, Michiru was amazed, cause she thought only Haruka was able to eat like a troglodyte and not be fat.

"So Michiru are you a racer?"

"No, I'm a musician"

"Excellent,are you in a band?"

"Ah no, I'm a violinist"

"Really? And you like it?"

"_What does she means by that?" _"Yes, I'm in an orchestra, perhaps you can come listen to me one of this days"

"No, I don't think so I hate classical music."

"Ah…" "_Tazuka 2 Michiru 0. Can this girl be a littlemore annoying?"_

"Morning beautiful ladies"

"Morning Haruka, are you off to the tracks?"

"Yep, I'll see you guys later ok?"

"Wait can I go with you?"

"Yes! Can she go with you?"

"Sorry Taz maybe tomorrow, you can stay here with Michiru, I'm sure you'll have fun if you get to know each other better"

For once Michiru and Tazuka agreed, that was very improbable, maybe this baby sister was not what Michiru had always dreamed, but well, she was the adult how hard could it be to get along with her?

(I know this chapter had a little lack of content but it just a prelude, wait to see what kind of lovely sister Tazuka turns to be… review! See you)


	3. Chapter 3: Green haired Thief

Disclaimer: I don't own Haruka or Michiru, however this fic is entirely mine.

Thanks for all your reviews, and sorry for the delay, I've been a little busy lately.

Unwelcome to the family Miss Kaioh!

By auraluna7

Chapter 3: Green haired Thief

(Synopsis: Michiru is dealing with the fact that Tazuka is not the sister of her dreams and wonders what would happen when she finds out what's going on between Haruka and her)

"So... when is Haruka coming back?"

"She comes home aroud 6 o'clock"

"Oh so that gives us 9 fine hours..."

"Yeah, more coffee?"

"Sure... ah so can I ask you something?"

"yes"

"Why is your hair green?"

"It's my natural color"

"Really? I'm sorry"

"Sorry?"

"Oh well perhaps you like it."

"What's wrong with my hair?"

"It's well... a bit weird, let's better call it not common."

"I like it the way it is"

"Yeah but, well may be if you change it you'll get a boyfriend"

"What makes you think I don't have one?" "_What's wrong with this little brat?"_

"Do you got one?"

"Ah... no I guess not"

"See?"

"Ah... you know what? I'll go get dressed"

"Ok, I didn't offend you did I?"

"No... of course not" "_There has to be way to get along with Tazuka ... but which?"_

---------------o-------------o-------------------

"I've heard of mother-in-law from hell but never from sisters!"

"Come on Michi you cannot be serious"

"She hates me, I can tell, and she hasn't even know about Haruka and I wait till she finds."

"Maybe she's just curious about you, I mean Haruka is her sister and being a Tenoh apparently is garantee of over protective and jelous people."

"She thinks I should call the Extreme Make Over producers and convince them to make a Japanese version... with me! Oh don't you dare laugh Kiki!"

"You're ovrreacting, she's just a kid."

"Yeah, kids are mean"

"I just hope we could get along better, I've alwas dreamed of having a sister, but she's so not like me, it's like having a mini version of Haruka who hates me."

"Give her time."

"No, she actually is against me, this morning she caught me out of our bedroom and I have to make a huge story about me being there cause I needed a hair brush, I'm sure she didn't buy it, but well what I was supposed to do? All my stuff is in that room, and from then she keeps following me around I cannot be in peace, it's been 2 days now and she's like a freaking spy, she asked Shi if I have not being stealing things!"

"Oh Michi I'm sorry for you..."

-------------o----------------o-----------------

"I don't like her"

"Michiru? Why?"

"I don't know but I have a weird feeling about her, I don't trust her"

"Come on, you don't even know her, once you get to know her better you'll like her, she's wonderful"

"How long have you known her?"

"Five years"

"And how long has she being living here?"

"Mh, 5 years"

"Why?"

"It's complicated, Tazuka what's your point?"

"I thinks she's stealing from you"

Haruka now payed full attention to Tazuka, what on earth was she blabbing about? "Oh don't be silly! Why would you say something like that? Michiru is uncapable of such thing"

"I surprised her this morning in your bedroom and she looked rather suspicious, she grabbed your things I'm sure"

"_More like her things"_ What did she said?"

"She claimed that you lend her your stuff"

"See? That was a perfect explanation, I do. In fact Taz you must know that Michiru is... well we have a very closed relationship she's..."

"Your best friend? Like a sister? You have already said that"

"_well maybe next time"_ "Just one thing Taz"

"What is it?"

"Don't harrase her ok? I trust her"

"Ah sis yo're to confident, I'll prove you she's up to something"

----------------------o---------------o-------------------

Michiru was in the library trying to decide the color of flowers for the wedding centerpieces, she had a million things to do, and this little game was a waste of precious time. Haruka came in and kissed her briefly.

"What's for dinner princess?"

"Pizza"

"Mh, did you made that delicious Marinara Pizza I love?"

"No, it's pepperoni directly from the store"

"But... but why?"

"I'm not risking another 'I don't like that' so I asked Taz what she wanted for dinner."

"Are there some leftovers from yesterday's roasted chicken?"

"Aha, I'm dinning them"

"You're punishing me! It's not fair I'm hungry! Give me some please, I hate take out"

"I don't know it's to fancy for you"

"Oh stop playing I'm starving"

"Have you told her yet?"

"NO"

"What are you waiting?"

"I've tried to tell her today but she's got no clue what I was talking about"

"It's been three days, you promised me that she´ll know by tomorrow, you'll have a decent dinner once you tell her..."

"Oh cruel woman..."

-------------------o---------------------o-------------

"Tazuka! You scared me, are you following me? Why every time I came out of a door you're standing outside?"

"Don't be paranoiac, perhaps you feel a little guilty about something... are you?"

"_Yeah, guilt about planning your murder"_ " Ah you should stop watching so much CSI. "_How I'm supposed to plan a wedding with Tazuka glued to me?" _"I'm leaving, your sister is in the garage doing God knows what to her byke so please tell her I'm coming back later ok?"

Michiru grabbed her purse in order to leave as quick as possible and she tripped and some of her thing fell down so she leaned to get them and Tazuka realize something...

"What's that?"

"What dear?"

"That on your neck, that's not yours" Michiru suddenly realized she was wearing the locket Haruka gave her for Christmas, she always did...

"Tazuka I..."

"You thief! That locket it's my mother's locket, give it back to me now!"

"Please Taz calm down, I can explain it"

"The hell you will! I'm telling Haruka and she'll shack you out of our house! Give that locket back to me bitch!"

Taz was very upset she was about to grab the locket herself, Michiru was not sure what to do...

"What's happening here? Taz why are you yelling?"

"This green haired thief stole my mom's locket!"

Michiru turned to look Haruka. "I'm sorry Haruka, I forgot I was wearing it"

"It's ok Michi"

"What do you mean it's ok?"

"Taz calm down, Michiru didn't stole that locket, I gave it to her"

"But, but why? Why would you do that? It was mom's favourite... why Haruka?"

"Taz listen to me, I gave it to her cause... Michiru is not really my roomate, she's... Michiru is my girlfriend"

"What do you mean by that? I don't understand"

"Well she's not just my girlfriend, Michiru is my fiancé "

Taz was loosing her mind, the meaning of Haruka's words was unexplicably hitting her. "What? No no! Haruka what's this? How could you? Are you serious? I told you something was wrong with this woman... ah you fucking Dyke what have you done to my sister?"

Michiru was speechless, what was she supposed to say?

"Don't call her that"

"She's tricking you Haruka don't you see?"

"Taz calm down..."

"I'm not! I hate you and I hate your fucking dyke girlfriend! I hope she dies!" Tazuka turned around and run upstairs to lock herself on her room, Michiru was so sad, things went even worst than she thought.

"I'm sorry Haruka"

"I'm the one who's sorry Michi, I should have told her before"

"She'll calm down right?"

"I hope so"

"I'm so sorry"

"Don't be, I love you"

(Ouch! Poor Michi ... do you think Taz will come to her senses? Well you won't find out unless you review me... so see you!)


	4. Chapter 4: Lucky strike?

Disclaimer: Haruka and Michiru aren't my creation but this fic is my idea.

Thanks for your reviews my technique finally kick in, I'm too self-involved to write without them.

So here I go:

Unwelcome to the family Miss Kaioh!

By auraluna7

Chapter 4: Lucky strike?

(Synopsis: Tazuka finally found out Michi and Haruka are more than friends and she went mental about it….three days have past since)

"So how are things back at the Tenoh's battlefield Michiru?

"Tazuka is on an open war with us, you know door slamming, silent treatment, killing eyes…all the package"

"Are you telling me that she honestly have no idea about Haruka being…you know"

"Lesbian Kiki the word is lesbian! Why is everybody so scared tosay it? And yes, she had no idea the worst part is that she believes I'm the one seducing her innocent sister , if her eyes were pistols I'll be dead 50 times now."

"And why is she with you in the first place? Haruka has parents right?"

"Just her father, her mother died 8 or 9 years ago; about that I'm not quite sure I just know Haruka and her father do not speak to each other and Haruka is legal guardian of Tazuka so that's why she's with us."

"What does Haruka father does?"

"He's a lawyer or something like that"

"So what are you doing with the brat?"

"Waiting I guess, she reminds me a little to me you know, no mother and all."

"Yeah the hell version of you…."

-----------------o-------------------o------------------

Michiru came home late just to make dinner, the tension of being in the house was to much, since she was still not working (she had a 6 month permit extended till June) Michiru was supposed to be home all the time; but in the light of recent events she was most of the day out.

"Shi where's Tazuka?"

"I don't know Miss she went out early and hasn't come back"

"Let me know when she comes back ok? Oh I think she's here, I just hear the front door." Michiru came out of the kitchen to meet Tazuka which seem to be out in the sun all day, when Tazuka saw her, her smile faint and she sighted in disgust. "Good evening Tazuka"

"Mh, I want to talk to you"

"Ok, ah do you want some tea?"

"We are not having a tea party Kaioh, let's get in the library" Michiru followed Tazuka into the library and sat down in the couch. "So, I'll go straight to the point Michiru, I don't like you and If there's any chance I'll prevent your so called 'wedding' from happening… but, I love my sister very very much and I wish to her nothing but happiness, also I have being thinking it a while and I've come to see that all the signs were there and I cannot blame you for her…. Choices. So as I was saying I want to make clear that I believe Haruka is making a mistake but I'm willing to give you a chance to prove me wrong, but I'm also warning you: if you hurt her I sware I'll kill you and I don't mean it in figurative speech, I'll rip your heart out; so now you know I'm the enemy, watch out!" Tazuka finished her speech and turned around to leave in a very dramatic scene (aren't all 15 years old dramatic? I was one for sure…)

"Tazuka wait…. I'll do it, I'll prove you wrong"

"You better… so what's for dinner?"

"Steak"

"Mh, I'm in the mood for something more French." (Oh little sweat drop for Michiru!) "… just kidding, I'll enjoy that but that doesn't earn you any points Kaioh….thanks for trying though."

----------------------------o--------------------o-----------

Michiru came back to the kitchen to prepare her delicious baked potatoes after a short while Haruka came home.

"Hi princess how are you?"

"Fine"

"That smells good… how are things with you know who?"

"Better"

"Really? Don't lie to me Michi, I know Tazuka is a pain in the…"

"SShh don't say that she's your sister"

"I know but, I just called her school and they are not taking her back, neither are the other three schools I've called today"

"Really? Anyway there's a nice high school near here"

"You're not serious, we cannot have her here"

"I think that if you send her away now we'll loose her forever, even though she was pissed she didn't run away or went to your father's house, she wants to be here with you, she loves you and she even spoke to me today, I think things are going to improve."

"She's trouble Michi, she has been expelled of 5 schools in the last three years, I'm thinking I should send her to a boot camp, some Military discipline can help her"

"You're not for real, she's just a little girl, give her a chance"

"You are too nice Michi, fine, one chance but I swear if she puts one toe out of line in anyway she's going to a boot camp"

"Ok, so why don't you help me do the salad?"

"I have to check a few things in the garage I'll come later"

"Fine"

----------------------o----------------------o------------------

"Shi… what's that smell?"

"Ah smells like something is burning"

"Like someone is smoking… Tazuka! Ah if Haruka finds out she'll go crazy" Michiru came out of the kitchen and knocked the library's door. "Taz, open the door please"

"What?"

"Are you smoking in there?"

"That's not your business"

"Please, quit it, your sister would get very upset if she finds out, besides you're just a kid, smoking is not good for you"

"You're not my mother… she's dead! If you want to be my mom why don't you die too?" When mentioning her mother Michiru noticed Taz looked a little more fragile than she appeared.

"Please Taz I'm just trying to help you, you don't want to upset Haruka do you?"

"Fine, now please leave me alone" Taz closed the library door.

"_Great if Haruka discovers she's smoking she'll be in boot camp in 5 minutes"_

-------------o--------------------o-----------------

Haruka came back from the garage an hour later, the house was quiet and she could hear the typing sound of the computer, probably Taz was still on line as she always do; when Haruka came in immediately she scent the cigarette smell.

"What's that smell Taz?"

"Dinner, M is making steaks"

"M?"

"I don't like her name…"

"Whatever, that's not what I meant, have you been smoking in here?" Haruka seemed very much angry and Taz knew it.

"No"

"Don't lie to me Tazuka! I warned you, if you're smoking I'm sending you to Military school!"

"No, Haruka please, please I swear I was not smoking!"

"Taz I know you have no limits… don't lie! And … aha! What are these?" Haruka found a box of Lucky strikes lying on the desk.

"Those…"

"Those are mine" Michiru heard the screams and entered the library as soon as she could. The words came out of her mouth before thinking it through, Haruka turned around to face her looking very very angry.

"What?"

"Those are my cigarettes"

"Yours? Michiru! You told me you quit it! What are you thinking? What kind of example are you setting for Tazuka? I hate smoking and you know it!"

"_So that was not my brightest idea" _Michiru felt like a little girl being yelled at. "I'm sorry"

"Ah!" Haruka thrown the cigarettes back at the desk and stormed out. Michiru was surprised by all the yelling, Haruka never yelled at her.

"Why did you do that? I didn't need any help"

"You're welcome Taz" Michiru left the room to place the dinner table; Taz owed her too many now.

(…)

(Want some more? Review!)


	5. Chapter 5: Calm before the storm

Disclaimer: I'm only owner of the store; the main characters are not mine.

Thanks for your reviews, I'm so glad about getting them, each of them is like a little Christmas present! Keep them coming

Master E : Congrats on your new job! I love you

Ashja: Call me! I want egg nog!

Unwelcome to the family Miss Kaioh!

By auraluna7

Chapter 5 : Calm before the storm.

Haruka and Michiru stayed up after dinner in the living room, the whole meal Haruka was quiet (let's say pissed) and the tension was huge.

"Michi, where those cigarettes really yours?"

"Yes, I'm sorry Haruka, I know I said I quit , I was just too stressed"

"That is no excuse, how would you raise our children with such bad habits?"

"_Children? Ah, imagine that little Tazukitos running around…"_

"Don't smile! Are you paying any attention to me at all, Michiru?"

"Yes, ah I'm sorry it won't happen again but it's not like you're healthy you get drunk every weekend"

"Don't change the subject, I'm not the one who's supposed to get pregnant besides, don't you smoked those thin mint ones?" Haruka cannot pretend to be very angry at Michiru after all it was not such big deal, she had been under a lot of stress lately…

"Ah… oh quit it, why don't you better give me a kiss?"

"I don't kiss ashtrays"

"Haruka please, I just washed my teeth" "_And I didn't smoke anything! Liar Liar! I hate lies"_

"Promise me you won't do it again"

"Fine. I promise, so I get my kiss now?" "_The ironic part is that I could really use a smoke now…"_

"Oh you'll get more than that I can assure you…"

"Mh… Haruka…"

-----------------o-------------------o-------------

"I don't get it Michi, why did you stand up for her? She's a menace…."

"She's troubled, but I think she deserve another chance, she's getting softer, today she even thank me for her breakfast"

"Ah Michi, that's her obligation…. I don't know what's wrong with you; she treats you like a rug"

"She's not that bad"

"I know what's going on Michi"

"Really, what Kay?"

"You saw yourself in her, but that's not real you're so much nicer, I think you feel sorry because you believe she's living your youth"

"Oh, don't psycho analyze me I'm … well when I was Taz age I'll love to have a family to go to, boarders schools ae not warm and I don't even want to think how are boot camps, she'll get resented, I'm sure we'll get along fine in just a few days."

"Well after all you believe in fairy tales…."

Tazuka came into the kitchen to fiend Michiru with Kay having tea, she was wearing a bikini top and jeans, obviously she was going out.

"Good afternoon M, who's your friend?"

"This is my best friend Kay, Kay this is Tazuka"

"A pleasure"

"So, I'm going out"

"Haruka knows about it?"

"Yes"

"Have a nice day dear"

"Whatever, hey M could you buy me whole milk instead of that skim one you drink?"

"Sure"

"Eh… thanks, bye"

Tazuka left the kitchen.

"Lovely girl"

"What? She was polite"

"Yeah, what's with the M thing?"

"I hope it stands for Michiru"

"Yeah me too, so have you chose the colour of the bride's maid dresses?"

----------------------o----------------------o-------------------------

Michiru spent the rest of the day finishing a few details of her wedding and then she made dinner, Tazuka called Haruka to tell her she was not catching dinner….

"It feels like forever since we have some alone time"

"I've missed you too"

"I think you should move back to our room Michiru"

"Don't you think it will be too much for Taz ?"

"Forget about her, it's been enough for me, I need you know…"

"That's all you miss?"

"Oh no, don't get me wrong but that's what I miss the most"

"Fine"

"Hey I have to tell you something"

"Please tell me you have no more brothers or sisters"

"No, but I'm going out of town a few days"

"Why? Where?"

"I have to go to Daytona for a photo shoot"

"Are you taking Taz with you, right?"

"I can't I won't have any time to take care of her, do you think you can handle her just a few days?"

"Mh… I don't know it's too much responsibility, let me think about it."

"I need your answer tomorrow."

----------------------------o-------------------o---------------------------

Michiru stayed downstairs washing the dishes cause it was Shi's free day, she hated to let the dishes in the sink and saw them the next day, she heard the front door and Tazuka coming in to the kitchen.

"Hi Tazuka. Do you want some dinner?"

"No, I just ate a big burger… ah I wanted to speak to you"

Michiru dry her hands with a kitchen towel and turned to face Tazuka.

"What is it?"

"Thanks"

"What for?"

"Thanks for the cigarette thing, I don't want to go to a boot camp and I know it would have been easy for you to tell Haruka the cigarettes were mine and get rid of me, thanks"

"Your welcome, just don't do it again please, I won't cover up for you again"

"Ok, well good night M"

"Good night Taz"

-------------------------o------------------------o-----------------

"Why are you smiling Michi?"

"I'll do it"

"What?"

"I'll watch Taz when you go to Daytona"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now you promise me something…."

"Oh yes and I tend to fulfil my promises….

(…)

(ah! Do you think Michiru can handle Tazuka on her own? I think…oh well you can find out what I think if you review me!)


	6. Chapter 6: Tazuka's mess

Disclaimer: I don't own neither Haruka or Michiru, however this fic is mine.

Sorry for the delay but I've been partying too hard! Thanks for your wonderful reviews, keep them coming.

Unwelcome to the family Miss Kaioh!

By auraluna7

Chapter 6: Tazuka's mess

(Synopsis: Haruka is going out of town leaving Michiru in charge of her sister Tazuka, who finally knows about their engagement…)

Somewhere near the beach…

"I think she lies"

"I'm not, Hato I swear it's true"

"Saki leave Taz alone if she says she's Tenoh's sister then it must be true"

"Then why she has not brought the racing bike as she promised?"

"I would bring it, you'll se Saki you'll regret calling me liar"

"We'll see…"

---------------o-----------------o-------------------

Haruka was working back at the house in her beloved racing bike….

"Please, please Ruka lend me your bike"

"No"

"Why not?"

"You are too young and it's dangerous, no and stop insisting"

"Come on I won't make it any scratch I swear"

"No, no and no this bike is not a toy, Taz you can get hurt and worst you can crash it…"

"Please, remember when Satori lend me his bike?"

"He was trying to look good in front of me, and he just gave you a little ride"

"But … oh come on, I bet he'll lend it to me"

"Then go ask him"

"Don't be funny I haven't seen him since you broke up with him…. Why was that ah? You used to have a lot of boyfriends"

"I did not! Just… that was long time ago, and if you must know we broke up because he couldn't stand loosing against me"

"Well he's an idiot then, does M knows about this?"

"No, and she doesn't need to know…"

"What I'm not supposed to know?" Michiru came in the garage holding a coffee tray.

"Nothing Michi"

"Yeah nothing, we weren't talking about Haruka's old boyfriends" Haruka blushed and step on Tazuka's foot. "Ouch!"

"Oh ...so was Haruka a heartbreaker then Tazuka?"

"Oh yeah she had tons of boyfriends…"

"That's not truth."

Michiru smile and then looking incredulous continue "Of course you did not Haruka, you're to tough to be dating handsome men…"

"You better believe it"

Michiru placed the coffee tray and looked back at Taz, then she blinked an eye to her. "I know, so you won't mind if I invite Satori to our wedding would you?"

"Hey! How did you know… oh do as you want!" Haruka still blushed get back to work in her bike, while Michiru and Taz laugh.

"So I'll be inside finishing dinner ok?"

"Wait, now that you're here I'll like to remind you that I'm leaving town for a couple of days, so Tazuka you must remember Michiru is in charge, if she says… says she doesn't have to have any proof if she says you put one toe out of line I'm sending your ass to a boot camp ok?"

"Fine"

"OK then"

-------------------o----------------------o----------------------

"Have a safe trip love"

"Are you sure you can handle this?"

"Oh come on have a little faith in me, she's just a little girl, we'll be fine, if anything happens I'll call you ok?"

"I'm coming back as soon as I can, take care Michi"

"I'll do, I love you"

"I love you too"

---------------------------o-----------------

"Wow, Taz this is an awesome bike"

"I told you I'm Tenoh's sister… what do you have to say now Saki?"

"I…nothing, I'm sorry I doubted"

"Well now you saw it I have to get back"

"Come on, we can go for a short ride and then you'll go home"

"_I have to get home before Michiru finds out or I'm dead meat" _ "Maybe some other time"

"At list stay for a few beers with us, come on just half and hour" Hato as a very handsome man and Tazuka had a thing for him, how could she refuse?

"Ok just a few minutes…"

----------------o--------------------o--------------------

After Haruka left, Michiru went upstairs to got dressed, next to lunch hour, she came downstairs and found Shi in the kitchen.

"Shi, could you please ask Taz if she wants to have lunch with me?"

"Ah, Miss, I don't know her cell phone number"

"She's not home?"

"No Miss, as soon as the master left she took a bike and left"

"Please tell me that by bike you mean bicycle"

"No Miss, the master's red bike"

"_Oh god, oh god! Calm down Michiru, this is just a small crisis I can solve it" _"Bring me the phone ok?"

"Yes miss…"

Ring, ring….

"Hey Taz your ass is ringing…ha-ha"

"Oh you're so rude, how could it be?…" "_Crap, it's Michiru!" _"Which time is it?"

"11:45"

"It's so late? …. Hello?"

"Where are you Taz?"

"Hi M, I'm just hanging with some friends, I'll be home soon"

"Aha and you'll bring back Haruka's bike then?"

"I'm so sorry Michiru… I'll explain it to you later ok?"

"Get back home now Taz please"

"Ok, I'll be right back" Tazuka hanged off the phone and stand up. "I must go now guys"

"Do you want me to escort you home Taz?"

"I'm fine, I'll catch you up later"

"See you Taz"

--------------o-------------------o-------------------

Michiru hanged off the phone and sat on the living room thinking, what was she supposed to say? She definitely must tell Haruka but … what if she cover up for her again? Then probably Taz would behave even worst, couldn't Taz waited at list a couple more hours to misbehave? The chances were the Haruka was probably still in the plane and Tazuka had already made a mistake, what was Michiru going to do? Should she call Haruka as soon as possible, shall she wait?...

And hour and a half went by and there was no news from Tazuka…

"_Oh she's going to be so dead! Where the hell is she? How could I let her sneak out under my nose… where is she?"_

Ring, ring…

"Hello? Tazuka is that you?"

"Miss are we calling the Tenoh's residence?"

"Yes, who is it?"

"Miss we are calling from Tokyo General Hospital, does a Tazuka Tenoh lives there Miss?"

"Yes… what's the matter sir?"

"She was involved in a traffic accident Miss, she has been translated to us, we need a member of her family here as soon as possible….

"_Accident? What? Oh god …" _ "Is she al right sir?"

"You need to speak to the doctor Miss…"

"Ok I'll be right there"

Michiru hanged the phone fast and ran to the kitchen.

"Shi go get the car keys we need to rush to the hospital now"

"What's wrong miss?"

"Taz"

"Oh god, that's why my mother always said 'never raise other people children' miss…"

"Not now…hurry" "_Haruka is going to kill me… please God, let Taz be ok…"_

_(…)_

(Ah cliff hangers , cliff hangers…. Want to know what's going to happen now? Well review me… bye bye. )


	7. Chapter 7: Damage Control

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the main characters; however, this fic is my idea.

Thanks for your reviews, I'm so happy to get them. I'll try to update daily now that I'm on vacation, so review a lot !

Unwelcome to the family Miss Kaioh!

By auraluna7

Chapter 7: Damage Control

(Synopsis: Michiru stays in charge of Tazuka while Haruka goes on a business trip; unfortunately, Tazuka suffered an accident on a motorcycle …now Michiru has to face this mess…)

Michiru rushed to the hospital, her mind going on and on about what was she going to do, hoping Tazuka was alright, thinking where to localize Haruka, she was going mad…

"Miss, please calm down, what can I do for you?"

"I need to see Miss Tazuka Tenoh, please"

"Let's see… ah here she is, well are you related to her?"

"No, I'm… she was on my supervision this weekend; her tutor went out of town, my name is Kaioh, Michiru Kaioh, she'll know…"

"You need to be a relative or a tutor, otherwise I cannot let you in Miss, well you could also consent from one of her parents…"

"But, I need to see her, please Mrs. I'm begging, you she has no one else!"

"Calm down Miss, I'll see what I can do, take a seat please"

Michiru began crying of desperation, how could this possibly happen? How was she going to calmly take a seat if she had no information at all? How was Tazuka doing? Why no one helped her?

Finally 20 minutes later the nurse came back "Miss Kaioh?" Michiru rushed to meet her. "Miss, I've been informed that you can talk to that police officer, he'll give you an update"

"_Police officer?" _"Ok thanks" Michiru approached the policeman, her hands were icy she could feel her legs trembling, this seem so serious. "Excuse me sir, can I have a word with you?"

"Are you here with the Tenoh girl?"

"Yes… how is she?"

"Apparently she's ok…"

"_Thank you God, thank you thank you…." _ "Can I see her?"

"Sorry Miss I believe he nurse has told you… please Miss don't cry…"

"I need to see her… oh come on, I have to see her…."

"Miss I'm afraid there are other complications"

"You said she was fine"

"And she's fine but I'm afraid the persons inside the car she crashed into are going to press charges"

"Press charges? I don't get it… what happened?"

"Apparently she was driving fast and she was … well she was drunk"

"What? Are you sure, sir she's only fifteen …."

"That doesn't make it any worst Miss, she could be judged like an adult…I recommend you to find her a nice lawyer, she's going to be translated to the headquarters as soon as she gets released from the hospital"

"Those people…. Were they hurt?"

"It seems not, but it's still a mayor felony"

"Please sir, let me see her, five minutes…come on, you can enter with me, please…"

"Fine"

Michiru entered the hospital room, Tazuka was lying on the bed, she was bruised but apparently fine, the moment she saw Michiru she began crying.

"Michiru I'm sorry…. I'm so glad you're here…"

"Ah Taz, how are you feeling?"

"Ok, I just want to go home, please take me home"

"I… I'll do my best, I need something Taz"

"What?"

"I need your father phone number"

"What for? He doesn't give a damn about us…"

"I can't reach Haruka now Taz, she's still on the flight and I cannot help you cause we're not related, I'll go talk to him"

"Ok"

--------------------o----------------------o-------------

"Thanks officer… I need another favour please…."

"What is it Miss Kaioh?"

"I need you to delay the translation to the headquarters, I know it's your job but please, at list give me a chance to bring her father up here…"

"I cannot delay it Miss…. Of course she won't be translated if she feels sick…" The officer blinked an eye to Michiru at that point; Michiru nodded in silence, and then lean to the bed to whisper in Tazuka's ear.

"If anyone asks you Taz tell them you're not feeling ok, do you understand?"

"Yes Michi… thanks"

Michiru came out to meet Shi on the waiting room, she seem concerned.

"How is she Miss?"

"Fine, but she's in big trouble, I need to found Mr. Tenoh"

"You said the master was on an airplane"

"The other Mr. Tenoh, Shi"

"Oh Miss, don't do it, the master would get very angry…."

"I have no choice Shi…"

Ring, Ring…

"Tenoh's residence good evening…"

"Good evening I need to speak with Mr. Tenoh please"

"Who is this?"

"I'm, Michiru Kaioh, I'm calling about…"

"Is Haruka alright?"

"I'm sorry have we met before?"

"Oh no, I'm Barbra, I'm Hazuko's wife but… I know who you are I saw you in the press long ago… so is Haruka ok?"

"I'm calling because… Haruka is ok but she's out of town and I have a little problem with Tazuka … I need Mr. Tenoh's help."

"Is she ok?"

"Kind off…"

"Where are you Miss Kaioh?"

---------------------o-------------------o----------------------

Michiru hanged off the phone, so it was done… things were actually easier than she thought, she didn't knew much about Haruka's father but she never had had good references about him, apparently those things weren't entirely truth, Mr. Tenoh was on his way to help Michiru out, and his wife sounded like a nice woman. Michiru sighted, it was not even 4 o'clock and yet she felt so tired; Haruka was supposed to arrive to Daytona in more or less 5 more hours so she couldn't call her.

40 minutes later, Hazuko Tenoh entered the hospital; he was a handsome man, his hair was black and had not a big resemblance with Haruka but Michiru recognized him; his eyes were exactly the same as Haruka's.

"Mr. Tenoh?"

The man turned around to look at her, for a moment Michiru though he analyze her from head to toe with interest but then his face went serious. "Miss Kaioh I presume?"

"Yes, I'm so thankful you could come, I had already explained the situation to you, so are you going to sing the consent?"

"Not only I'm going to sign the consent Miss, I'm here as Tazuka's lawyer, let's fix this up, shall we?"

Michiru felt secure for the first moment in the day, Hazuko was very paternal to call it someway, he made an effort to solve things as quick as possible; while he was dealing with the police Michiru sat down next to Tazuka.

"I can't believe he's here"

"He's after all your father Taz"

"I know, but… well he was mean to us… to mom"

"I…I don't know what to say"

"My mother died short after the divorce, and two months later he was already remarried, Haruka was so angry… they had a fight a huge one and that was the last time I saw him that was 8 years ago"

"Well, don't think about that now, he would help me get you home and then we'll figure out how to tell Haruka about this"

"How's the bike?"

"Don't ask"

"Oh I smashed it. Right?"

"Yes, but the good thing is that you're ok, don't worry it's just a thing, I once crashed Haruka's car too and I'm still here…"

"I bet she'll send me to boot camp now…"

"Don't worry about that now, try to rest; I'll go check what's going on."

"Michiru…"

"What is it?"

"Thanks…thanks for being here, I don't deserve being treated so nicely, I know I messed up and I'm really sorry"

"I know Taz…"

-----------------o-----------------o-------------------

"Miss Kaioh, I was just about to go find you"

"Mr. Tenoh, what happened?"

"It's solved, Tazuka isn't going to jail, perhaps she'll have to do some community service but maybe not, so can I do anything else for you?"

"Oh thank you Mr. Tenoh, you have not idea how much I appreciate this, I'm so sorry I let all of this happened"

"I'm glad you called, and don't worry I now my daughters and I know they usually get into troubles themselves… I'm curious though Miss… does Haruka knows you called me?"

"No, she's unavailable at the time"

"I recommend you Miss not to tell her any of this at list till she comes back, there's no point on her rushing back here if there's no use…. I'm kind of sorry the idea of calling me was yours … I for once hoped Haruka… well there's no point on telling that … I'll go now, I'll go say goodbye to Tazuka … if you need anything else don't hesitate t call me ok?"

"Thanks sir"

"You know Miss… I don't support my daughter… life style, but at least I can say she has quite a taste in woman…." Michiru blushed, apparently flirt was also in the Tenoh's gene pool "I hope I'll see you soon. Good bye Miss." Haruka's father reached Michiru's hand and kiss it briefly before leaving. Michiru was calm now; al she need to do now was arranging Tazuka's release….

(…) (Ah Michi got lucky this one don't you think? Let' see how things go later when Haruka finds out about this mess…want to know? Review!)


	8. Chapter 8: Trust issues

Disclaimer: I don't own Haruka or Michiru however this fic is mine.

Wishing you all a merry Christmas, I hope you review me soon.

Ashja you better come to dinner tomorrow night or I shall kick your royal ….behind!

Unwelcome to the family Miss Kaioh!

By auraluna7

Chapter 8: Trusting issues

Haruka have not even landed on Daytona yet but she knew she had to came back home, some sentiment was pulling her back home, she knew something was wrong, the moment she set foot in the airport she was already buying a ticket to get back home as soon as possible, she was not a premonition fan herself but for once she was determined to follow her instincts….

------------o--------------o-------------

"What are you saying? You told me Tazuka was fine, why can't I take her home?"

"Miss Kaioh, the patience claimed she had headaches, now we need to make a few more tests before letting her go, why don't I bring the doctor so you can talk to him?"

"Thanks Nurse" The white dressed woman turn around and left, Michiru sat down in a chair next to Tazuka. "When the police asked you told them you got headache right?" Taz nodded. "Ah you see that's exactly why lies are bad… anyway it seems you'll have to spend the night here"

"I hate hospitals"

"Me too, do you want me to stay?"

"Would you do that?"

"Sure, so let's see why don't you tell me a little more about yourself?"

-----------------o-----------------o----------------

"I know I've called 10 times Miss but I really need to spoke to Mr. Tenoh, are you saying there's a room under his name but he has not checked in?"

"That's right ma'am, we'll give him your messages as soon as he gets here"

"Fine thanks" Michiru hanged off the phone once more, she had been all night trying to reach Haruka, she was angry now, how come Haruka was not there? It was already 11 o clock back here Haruka had left more than 30 hours ago….

---------------------o--------------------o------------

"I'm home!" Haruka put her bag on the floor of the entrance hall, the house was silent, that feeling once more hit her… Shi came out of the kitchen slowly.

"Master? Is that you?"

"Who else? Where's everyone Shi?"

"Ah well Miss Michiru spent the night in the hospital with Miss Tazuka she didn't wanted to stay there alone , they'll come back….

"Hospital? Is Tazuka alright?"

"Don't you know? She had a traffic accident but she's…"

Haruka was no longer listening, she could only felt her heart beating fast and furious.. "Which hospital?"

"Tokyo General…master wait she's fine!" Shi ran to the door but it was late, Haruka had gone as quick as a wind blow.

-----------o----------------o--------------

"So where do you want to go for lunch?"

"I'll like something awfully sweet."

"I know this fabulous bakery downtown…. Let me go sign the release papers and we shall go there"

"Fine I'll wait here M"

"Can I ask you something Taz?"

"Sure"

"What M stands for?"

"Michiru…. Why? What did you though it stood for?"

Michiru smiled, she had had at list 10 options none of them nice. "Oh never mind" Michiru came out and march toward the nurse station, she was calmly waiting when someone pulled her arm and make her turn. "Haruka? What are you doing here?"

"That's what I want to know!" Haruka was furious, she was still holding Michiru's arm tight.

"Don't shout this is a hospital, and let me go you're hurting me"

"How could you be so damn irresponsible! She was under your care!"

"She's fine"

"And that's why she's in thee fucking hospital? How could you let this happen? Exactly what happened?"

"She crashed in your bike, but she's fine…."

"You let her use my bike? What are you out of your mind? I cannot believe I trust you…"

Michiru stood there looking at Haruka there was disbelief in her eyes, how could Haruka be so mean at her? "Don't say things you might regret later."

"Where is she?"

"I'm taking her home now"

"No, you've done enough, go home Michiru"

Michiru took a very deep breath to prevent tears from falling down of her eyes, then she just turn around and left, she was so angry….

----------o--------------o-----------------

Tazuka was surprised to see Haruka standing on the door, she was packing her things while waiting for Michiru. "Hi sis, how are you?"

"The question is how are you? Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, actually …. Hey where's Michiru?"

"She… what happened Taz?"

"Where is she? Answer me! Oh that look, you were not mean at her would you?"

"She went home"

"You…. It was not her fault!"

"She was supposed to be in charge"

"And she was, she's the reason I'm not spending time in jail! What did you say to her?"

"That's between her and me"

"Oh you're such a dumbass, let me tell you what happened and then you'll find out you're blaming the wrong person…

------------o----------------o-------------

Michiru slammed the front door, she was sad, angry and the worst part was that she has a fight with Haruka for no freaking reason.

"Miss are you alright?"

"No…. sorry I am shi, don't worry if anyone asks I'm upstairs in My room"

"Fine Miss"

Michiru entered the room she shared with Haruka and grabbed a few things, then she entered her old room and closed the door, she took her violin out of the case and began playing.

She could feel the wetness of her face while playing, how could Haruka said those things, that she shouldn't have trusted her, she was not irresponsible, she simply couldn't control everything…. She better apologize to her, she must…

(This wasn't such a nice Christmas chapter was it? Sorry but I promise I'll update soon. Merry Christmas! Review!)


	9. Chapter 9: Retail Therapy

Disclaimer: Miss Kaioh and Miss Tenoh are not my idea at all, but this fic is entirely mine.

Thanks for your reviews, I hope all of you had a nice Christmas with a lot of pretty gifts!

Unwelcome to the family Miss Kaioh!

By auraluna7

Chapter 9 : Retail Therapy

The music crashed on Michiru's bedroom windows, Michiru was now calmed, the music was like a balm in her soul, she was no longer sad but very dissapointed, she always thought Haruka trusted her, she was not irresponsable! She was a hundred times more dependable than Haruka; the clock on her night stand marked 3 o'clockin the afternoon Haruka and Tazuka will be back home soon...

-----------------o-----------------o-------------

"You realize that by telling me this you'll get into deeper problems right?"

"I do Haruka but it's the truth, I'm the cause of all my problems and you have no right to pin them on anyone else, specially Michiru."

"I may have overeacted, it's just that I was so scared. The thought of you getting harmed made me mad, I hope that you apollogize to Michiru"

"I did, and I want to apollogize to you too, I never intended to crash your bike"

Haruka grinned. "Oh dear! I have not even thought about that, my poor baby! How is she?" Tazuka lowered her eyes, she had not seen the bike herself but Michiru had told her that the insurance company declared it a total loss. "Oh god! In less than a year I've lost my favorite car and my favorite bike... you women are going to be the end of me!"

"Sorry, and about Michiru I think you owe her a big apollogy"

"I know, the minute we arrive home I'm talking to her."

The Tenoh's sisters arrived home half an hour past 4 o'clock they had stopped for lunch downtown, Haruka entered the kitchen holding a package with Michiru's favorite cheesecake in it.

"Miss Tazuka, I'm glad to see you're ok."

"Thanks Shi"

"Shi, where's Michiru?" The maid looked at Haruka wishing she hadn't asked, she was always in the middle of their love wars, and she was not paying the broken dishes.

"Upstairs..."Haruka nodded. "In her room" Haruka fully understood the meaning of those words, Michiru was hurted and probably in a bad mood.

"I think I'll go rest sis, I'll see you at dinner" Taz made a gracious way out, Haruka had to deal with this herself.

_Knock, knock_

Michiru placed her violin on the bed and turned to the door without opening. "Who is it?"

"It's me"

Michiru sat down in the bed thinking what to say, in lack of words she remained silent. "_If she wants something she should began with an apollogy"_

"Open the door please babe"

"_Oh don't 'babe' me, I'm waiting Tenoh!" "_I rather not"

"I'm here to apollogize, I'm sorry Michi I should have not acted like a jerk"

"_Then you should be reborn!" _"Fine whatever"

"I mean it, please Michi open up."

"No, you came to apollogize, now it's done there's no need for me to open the door."

"Come on, so you forgive me then?"

"I'm taking it under consideration, good afternoon Haruka" Michiru grabbed her violin once more and continue playing. "_That will show her! Let's see if you like suffering too"_

Haruka sighted, so Michiru was really really mad, well she couldn't blamed her. Haruka went downstairs to think on a better plan, hoping Michiru would soften soon.

----------o--------------------oo-----------------------

"What's for dinner Haruka"

Haruka was sitting in the kitchen table looking miserable, she was attaked by remorse all afternoon. "Sandwiches"

"What? I'm hungry what do you mean sandwiches?"

"This is Shi night's out, so there's no dinner"

"M hasn't came out of her room?"

"That's right"

"You're in trouble sis"

"Really? I haven't noticed Taz, go to your room, I want to be alone..."

----------------o------------------o--------------------

Michiru woke up early in the morning, she was very hungry; determined not to see Haruka she stayed in her bedroom all night and she hadn't ate anything the past day, she entered the kitchen and put the coffee pot, then she took out all the ingredients to make belgian waffles.

The sweet smell brought the youngest Tenoh to the kitchen 10 minutes later.

"Morning Taz"

"Morning Michiru, that smells great can I have some?"

"Sure, coffee dear?" Tazuka nodded and Michiru poured a fresh cup of coffee.

"Can I have some of that princess?" Haruka entered the kitchen in that precise moment, her tone was sweet like hoping for forgiveness.

"Sorry I only made one cup" Michiru turned around back at her waffles, Taz looked at the ceiling pretending she was not in the middle of this silent war, Michiru made one cup of coffee just to mess with Haruka and that was a clear statement.

Haruka sat down at the table thinking how to get Michiru back into 'adorable girlfriend mode'. Michiru sat down carrying two plates full of waffles, she placed one in fron of Taz and the other one in front of her, she calmly began eating her waffles , Haruka just saw this with disbelief, and then raised an eyebrow, Where was her freaking breakfast?"

"I'm sorry did you wanted some?"

"NO, it's fine I'll have cereal"

"We are out of milk"

"Then a pop tart"

"Fine they are on the top shelve..." Michiru's tone was innocent but calculated, Haruka sighted and stand up, two minutes later Haruka had already burned her hand with the toaster, Michiru smiled but remained sat down. Tazuka ate her breakfast quickly and asked (begged) to be excused. "Of course you're excused..." The moment Tazuka left the kitchen Michiru standed up holding the plates, hers was still half full. Haruka was about to burst into tears, no dinner and now no breakfast in this train she'll starve in a few days.

"Are you tossing that out?"

"I'm full"

"I'll have those..." Michiru smiled once more and then she toss the remain waffles on the gargabe can.

"Oh sorry..." She placed the dishes on the sink and the turned around to leave, Haruka catch her arm preventing her escape.

"Michiru I'm sorry, please I know I was a complete jackass, I should have never said those awful things to you, I was wrong you're by far the most dependable woman on earth, I'm sorry."

"I know you're sorry but you never stop to think before talking and I'm tired of it"

"I promise I'll control my temper, please Michi."

"You're apollogizing just because you are starving"

"No, well yes I'm starving but no that's not why I'm apollogizing, so do you forgive me?"

"Maybe when I get back"

"Where are you going?"

Michiru smiled like a cat with a mouse, then out of her purse she took a credit card. "You know which card is this?" Haruka took a closer look to it; that was her hobbie card, Michiru was also her moneykeeper and from a year or so Michiru set an account just for her motor things, cars, parts, car thingies as Michiru called them, in that account were Haruka savings for her new bike.

"That's my... oh no Michi please, use another card"

"No, I'll use your money to buy me something completely useless and disgustingly expensive and it will come out of your hobbie money, so I'll see you later babe, don't be such a baby your eyes are watery"

"I'm saving for my new bike since you won't let me spend my own money!"

"Don't get started on that or you'll get in more trouble."

"Fine at list give me a kiss..."

"Later" Michiru walked to the fornt door and then blew a kiss back at Haruka who looked like a beaten puppy... "See you when I get back form my retail therapy..."

(How much money do you think she's spending? In any case Haruka deserves it she has a big mouth which keeps getting her in trouble... want to see what's going to happen? Review!)


	10. Chapter 10: Michiru's day out

Disclaimer: I do not own neither Michiru or Haruka but I do own this fic.

Thanks for your reviews, and sorry for the delay I'm still on the holiday rush and I barely have time to get online, so I want to clear that I intend to continue this story so don't worry, but I'm also working with my dearest friend Ashja into a new fic (Lost) which promises to be so much fun I hope you read it, well now with no more further delay here's the next chapter:

Unwelcome to the Family Miss Kaioh!

By auraluna7

Chapter 10: Michiru's day out.

Michiru was happy, there were few things in this world that make her so happy and shopping was on her top ten, she was window shopping for the perfect thing to buy, she needed it to be something that reminded Haruka how much did it cost every time she see it. "_That'll show her", _something nice but no too expensive, Michiru didn't intended to clear Haruka's account just thin it a little, she was loosing her hope cause nothing was exactly what she wanted, she saw a lot of pretty things but nothing seemed the right thing... and the she saw it, standing on a velvet coushing was the perfect thing..."_Got you!"_

After paying her treasure, Michiru decided to have a nice expensive lunch to celebrate, she sat down in a terraze and ask for a delicious lunch, she was no longer angry with Haruka now, she was a bit hurt but after all what they have been trough they could survive to this outburst, she took notes of a few things she wanted to do before getting back home when a waiter come next to her.

"Miss, the gentlemn over there sent you a bottle of wine..."

Michiru smiled, this had happened to her before. "Return it please, tell him I'm not interested."

"Ok Miss" The man turned around and came back 2 minutes later still hoding the tray, Miss Kaioh he says you know him, here's his card. Michiru sighted, then lift the card and laugh of herself... Haruka's father was her fan. She turned her head and saw him, she nod in thanks.

"Just one glass please."

"Ok Miss."

"Please tell Mr. Tenoh that I'll be glad if he joins me for lunch..."

Hazuko Tenoh sat in front of Michiru just a few minutes later, he was wearing a black Armani Suit, he was so handsome, Michiru noticed how other woman looked back at her table and she smiled. "_I bet they hope he's my father..." "_Thanks for joining me Mr. Tenoh"

"It's always a pleasure to have lunch with a pretty woman, Miss Kaioh, besides I must confess myself I was glad to found you cause I need to ask you for a little favour"

Michiru remembered how Haruka always complaint about Hazuko never doing anything uninterested, perhaps this was the pay off helping her with Tazuka. "What can I do for you Sir?"

"I'm sorry to be so direct but I have little time Miss, I need you to help me win my daughters back, I'm not quite sure how much you know about the issue but I'm sure you'll have noticed by now that things between haruka and I are not quite good, when you're young Miss Kaioh sometimes you make mistakes that cannot be easily repair, I'm an old man I the last thing I want to do it's leave this world without making peace with them."

Michiru didn't know what to say, the man in front of her aged 10 years just talking about her daugthers, but she was not sure what to make, how could she help him? It's not like she had a huge amount of power over Haruka once she decided to do something. "I, I don't know how could I help you ..."

"Miss... Michiru, I can call you that right?" Michiru nodded. "You're just in the right spot to help me, you can be ... let's say a bridge between us, all you have to do is convince her to see me, the rest it's up to me... I know you hesitate but if you do this for me I'll... be greatful to you forever..."

"So... what do you have in mind?"

-------------------o--------------------o----------------------

Michiru came back to the house a few hours later, she opened the door after taking a deep breath she has planned this over and over, it was a good idea, what evil could come from reconciliating Haruka and her father? A larger family is always better she thought, Haruka was going to listen to her, she owe it...

Haruka heard Michiru's car on the driveway and smiled, after shopping Michiru was always in a good mood, perhaps she had alrwady forgotten her big mouth outburst. Michiru opened the door the exact moment Haruka entered the entrance hall. Haruka looked at her holding a small shopping bag. "Hi Michi, do I go by myself to get your shopping or do I need help to carry them?"

Michiru smiled. "Hi hon, what? There's nothing else in the car, I've only bought one thing..."

"_Something's not right" "_Please tell me it's not a diamond tiara..."

"Don't be silly, here I bought me some shoes."

Haruka sighted, "_So Michi was not that mad, wait why is she smiling? Oh god..." "_Just shoes, how much this your shoes cost?"

"Oh you have better not asked"

"Oh Michi...let me sit down and then you tell me...WHAT? 2000 DOLLARS? YOU PAID 2000 DOLLARS FOR A PAIR OF SHOES ?"

"Don't scream! They are Manolo Blanhik shoes, and this was your punishment so stop it or I'll go back to the store to get the matching purse!"

Haruka sighted once more, and sat down. "Fine, I deserve it, at list let me see them..."

Michiru lend the shopping back to Haruka then she sat down and gently kissed Haruka's neck.

"Ruka... guess who I ran into lunch today?"

"I don't know but I hope I didn't paid for his lunch too..."

"Silly... I met you father" Haruka went serious inmediatly.

"What did he wanted?"

"Don't be rude, he's always been nice to me"

"Lucky you, so what did he wanted? Rubbed in how he helped you with Taz?"

"No, actually I suggested we should have dinner sometime"

"Good Luck"

"WE should get dinner sometime I mean I need a nice ocasion to use my new shoes"

"I'll take you to dinner, we on earth should we go to dinner with my father? He's a monster Michi, never in his life he has done nothing without a hidden intention."

"I told him we'll go uot for dinner next week"

"No!"

"It's not a question, you owe me for yesterday..."

"Nah, those shoes where the fee"

"Don't push your luck... those shoes where the fee for not killing you if you intend to ever sleep with me in the same room you should consider this dinner..."

Haruka was getting annoyed, but she found no logical argument to fight Michiru back. "Fine, we'l go and then I'll show you how he surely wants something form us... in fact I bet you , if he wants something from us then you'll replace the money on my account"

"Fine, if not you'll buy me the purse"

"OK"

Michiru kissed Haruka briefly in the lips, her task was easier than she thought, perhaps Haruka secretly wanted to see her father too. "I'll go upstairs to place my shoes."

"Michi does that shoes really cost 2000 dollars?"

"Something like that"

"What do you mean?" Michiru began climbing the steps and half the way up she turned around and face Haruka with an evil smile

"Well do you recall I said the shoes where worth 2000?" Haruka nodded "Well I meant 2000 each..."

"YOU BETTER RUN KAIOH!"

(... Ah they must have been really nice shoes. Want to see how the Tenoh's dinner party goes? Review! And read my new fic "Lost" !)


	11. Chapter 11: Truce

Disclaimer: I don't own neither Haruka nor Michiru, but I proudly own this story.

Happy New Year to you all, thanks for your lovely reviews, keep them coming.

Unwelcome to the Family Miss kaioh!

Chapter 11: Truce

"Come back here Michiru" Michiru laught and ran upstairs; she entered the bedroom but before she could close the door Haruka rushed in, and caught her. Haruka pushed her down the bed and began tickling her; Michiru laught and put her armas aroud Haruka's neck:

"Are you mad?"

"How could I? Give me a kiss."Michiru pressed her lips against Haruka's. Her hands gently touching Haruka's neck, in return Haruka slide her hands trhough her back and bring her closer. "I'll buy you a thousand pair of shoes just to see you happy"

"I'll make you sign that..."

"Hey what's going on?" Tazuka entered the room attracted by the noise. "Close the door!" Michiru blushed and pulled her skirt down her thights.

"Don't you know how to knock the freaking door?"

"It was open. Anyway I'm glad you're no longer fighting, I'll leave you two alone now..." Taz left smiling, haruka lean down to kiss Michiru once more.

"So where were we ?"

"Cut it out! Your sister could hear us" Michiru stand up and arrange her clothes.

"Come on Michi..."

"Nah, I'll go downstairs to make dinner"

"Fine, but you won't get rid of me so easily tonight"

"We'll see"

------------------o----------------o----------------

_Knock, knock._

"Come in"

"Good evening Taz, are you busy?"

"No, Michiru come in."

"I was willing to talk to you, how are you feeling?"

"Great, please tell me you are not here to discuss what I saw on your bedroom earlier" Michiru blushed once more, certainly not.

"No, I... I have a present for you. " Michiru handed taz a bag she was carrying . Taz open it to reveal a blue navy dress with a white collar.

"Er... thanks"

"Don't you like it?"

"Well it's not a very hip dress Michi"

"Well it's because it is not a dress it's a uniform".

"But, Haruka said, she told me I was going to boot camp."

"I know, but that's till summer, I sign you in an art school ; you remember how you told me you love to paint and draw? Well they are willing to take you in till summer and you would be able to take the final tests so you won't loose the school year. Isn't it great?"

Taz smiled widely then she throught herself to hug Michiru. "Thanks Michi, it's great. I bet it was hard to convince Haruka of letting me go"

"Yeah... I have not exactly told her yet, but don't worry I'll do it as soon as possible. Just one more thing, next week we are having dinner with your father and it will mean a lot to haruka if you behave really good."

Taz looked surprised, was Michiru for real? "Have you told Haruka about this?"

"Yeah, she's glad with the idea." "_not thrilled but..."_

"Fine, I'll do it for her"

"Thanks Taz, I'll go tell Shi to bring you some dinner, you need to rest"

"Michi?"

"Yes dear?"

"I'm glad Haruka found you. I like finally having a femenine sister" Michiru felt her eyes flooding with tears, she was happy too. She hugged taz once more and left, she felt silly crying of happiness.

-----------o-------------------o-----------------

"Morning Princess"

"Morning Haruka, coffee?"

"Oh so there's coffee for this poor soul?"

"Of course there is, you're the king of this castle"

Haruka smiled and kissed Michiru's lips. "I like you better this way"

"I bet you do, good morning Taz"

Taz entered the kitchen dressed on her new uniform, haruka looked at her with curiousity . "That's an ugly dress Taz"

"It's not a dress it is my new uniform, well I shall leave right away I'm already late."

"Where do you think ..." Haruka stopped talking cause Michiru pinched her arm. "Ouch"

"Have a nice day sweet" Michiru kissed Taz cheek and whispered. "Better hurry I have not told her yet" Taz winked in return and left the kitchen quickly.

"WTF is happening here? Where is she going? She's grounded!"

"Could you please shut up a second so I can explain?" Haruka nodded with exasperation. "Fine, she's off for the art school I signed her in, in fact I need you to sign a few papers so I can drop them tomorrow."

Haruka raised her index finger and began proclaiming. "I king of this castle forbid such thing, Art school is the worst idea ever! I said boot camp and boot camp it's going to be! We are not reinforcing her bad conduct."

"I do not intend to contradict your orders MY lord, she's just there till summer, or do you prefre her hanging with her beach friends? Ah i know what you're going to say 'she's grounded' but you cannot keep a teenager locked up for five months" Michiru soften her voice and made a hurt expression then " I thought this was a good idea, of course if you don't trust me on this..."

Haruka knew the discussion was over, and that she lost, Michiru pulled the 'trust card' and do the recent events she better shut up. "You win, but I'm not paying an expensive school"

"Oh that's al you think of? It's not expensive. I signed her up in the same school kiki teaches in, besides i got her half scholarship just with my pretty face."

"Oh then you should have show them more skin for a total scholarship...Ouch! Don't hit me I was kiding!"

"I must say you're frogetting the most important thing here"

"That we are home alone?" haruka slipped her hand through Michiru's waist and bring her closer.

"Tazuka's well being! Oh come on Haruka it's not even 9 o'clock"

"Since you refused me every time nowadays I don't think that counts"

"I won't do it with your sister sleeping next door"

"She's not here now, you see..."

"Ah! And you said art school was a bad idea..."

(Reviews welcome, wait a little longer to see what happens at the dinner party... Happy New Year!)


	12. Chapter 12: Nightmare

Disclaimer: I do not own neither Haruka nor Michiru this store however is mine.

Thanks for your reviews:

Amnesia nymph: Sorry to update so slow, I promise I'll speed up.

Ashja: Where are your reviews ah?

By the way I need a bit of help I need someone who writes or at list translate Japanese I need help with just a few words, thanks my email is posted.

Unwelcome to the Family Miss Kaioh!

By auraluna7

Chapter 12: Nightmare

(Synopsis: Michiru just convinced Haruka to have a nice dinner with her father, Haruka suspects Hazuko Tenoh has secret intentions, now we'll find out if that's true.)

A few days later, things were calmed at the Tenoh's mansion. Michiru finally got the house to herself and the wedding plans finally seemed to be moving on, the bride dress would be arriving any day now and she was finally planning her bridal shower. She still needed to tag and mail the invitations but that might wait another day because today was the dinner party with Haruka's father. Michiru looked the clock on the mantel; 6:30 p.m. Haruka was running late on porpoise; Taz was already upstairs getting ready.

5 minutes later Michiru heard the front door.

"I'm home"

"You are late!"

"What for?" Michiru pressed her lips with anger and began tapping the floor. "Just kidding, I'm sorry there was too much traffic, you're not dressed anyway"

"I was waiting for you"

"Let's go then, the sooner we get there the sooner we'll get out"

Michiru had already selected a blue halter dress and her new beloved Manolo's shoes which were black heeled sandals with little diamonds on the strips. Her hair arranged on a high pony tail. She was breathtaking. Haruka on the other hand looked spectacular as always wearing a black Zegna suit and a white silk shirt; however Michiru looked at her with disapproval.

"What?"

"Couldn't you have worn something more..."

"What? Nice, formal, hip, colorful? What?"

"Girly"

"You're kidding, I'm not daddy's little girl! I never was so if he wants to see me he'll see the real me, now I leave the dresses to you."

"Fine, I was just saying, don't get upset, I just want everything to be perfect."

"Everything is perfect around you"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

Haruka and Michiru went downstairs to meet Tazuka who was there wearing a pink flowered t-shirt and jeans. "Taz why are you not ready yet?"

"What do you mean Michiru? These are my nice jeans!"

"Oh no, we are going to a formal restaurant you cannot go there dressed like that."

"Fine, then what?" Michiru sighted, this Tenoh girls were going to give her a stroke. "Hey, by the way, nice shoes!"

"Thanks dear, your sister bought them for me"

"Hey! Why won't you ever give me nice presents like those Haruka?"

Haruka grinned the last thing she needed was to pay for another pair of shoes like those, "Don't worry Taz, by the cost of those shoes they are going to be in your heritance, and so on for the next 50 generations of Tenoh's"

"Oh you're such a scrooge, now, let's go find something suitable for you, why don't you wear a dress?"

"No, I don't have any" Haruka was amused, Michiru was having a hard time.

"I'll lend you one then, how about a skirt?"

"I don't like them much either"

Michiru looked at Tazuka and then on a sweet but sarcastic tone of voice she added. "Well if you want to dress like Haruka then I'll lend you a suit, perhaps we shall cut your hair also, tomboy style you know…"

"No way! A dress is fine"

Michiru smiled and left the room with Tazuka following her, Haruka stood there trying to digest the words she just have heard: "HEY! WHAT DID YOU MEANT BY THAT?"

-----------------o----------------o----------------

"We are late"

"Relax its only five minutes" Haruka's tone was serious, she had not spoken to either of them in the way to the restaurant.

"Come on Honey are you still upset?"

"I don't know what the hell is wrong with my clothes"

"You don't? " Taz loved to mess with Haruka, getting her annoyed amused her a lot.

"Oh Taz cut it out. Haruka I didn't mean to hurt you, I love the way you dress it suits you. But don't you think Tazuka looks better on that dress?"

"Sure, I'll take a picture of that dress"

Finally Michiru manage to calm both Tenoh's and they entered the restaurant looking almost like a loving family. The Dairama was a very old and luxurious restaurant, resembling the old Japanese designs, the dinners where held in small rooms with tatami and rice papered walls with handmade paintings, the wooden floors were so waxed it seemed to glow, and the sweet smell of incense filled the air. A Hostess dressed with a blue navy kimono guide them to a private room in the back where Hazuko and his wife were already waiting fort them.

"Good evening father"

"Haruka, I'm so glad to see you." Hazuko brought Haruka into a hug and then patted her back, he seemed very pleased. "So tell me where's my little Taz?"

"I'm here dad"

Hazuko smiled warmly. "Oh God you look so grown up I hardly recognize you dear"

"Oh dad"

"Give your old man a hug." Taz through herself to her father arms, she looked so happy. When they broke up the hug, Hazuko turned to see Michiru. "Ah! And here's the woman who made this wonderful evening possible, Miss Kaioh, what a pleasant view you are."

Michiru smiled. Before entering the Tatami room everyone took of their shoes and then kneel down on small silk cushions around a wooden table. "I believe you have not formally met my wife Barbra…" Barbra Tenoh was a fine middle age woman, born in America raised in Tokyo. Haruka was not pleased to see her but politely nodded in salutation, Taz kissed her cheek briefly so did Michiru who was sitting next to her.

The dinner went far more smoother than Michiru may have thought, once Hazuko and Haruka began talking about cars the conversation flew by and lasted all trough dinner, time between father and daughter seemed to never went by. After dinner which was delicious Hazuko turned to talk to Michiru once more. "So tell me Miss Kaioh, what do you do for living?"

"I'm a musician sir"

Haruka entered the conversation too. "She is the first violin of the City Orchestra"

"Is that so? I don't recall seeing you last month we went for the season opening"

"Well I'm not … I'm on a permit"

"Michiru is on a break while she plans our wedding"

"Oh I see." A silence fell upon them for a little moment, Hazuko decided to continue his questions. "I hope next time you'll bring your parents Michiru"

"They… I'm an orphan." Mr. Tenoh's eyes shine with curiosity but he chose to make no more questions.

A young girl entered the room a few minutes later, dressed in a blue and white kimono; she was holding a silver tray, with all the items to prepare tea. The girl looked frightened, obviously she was a rooky; her hands shake while pouring the hot water. Michiru felt a little sorry for her so she approached her and smile at her. "I'll do it"

The girl looked at her with fear. "Ma'am are you sure?"

"Sure dear, you may go." Michiru poured the water to prepare the green tea with gracious movements, of course this was no tea ceremony but the preparation was practically the same; she whipped the tea brew and placed the first cup in front of Hazuko, turn it three times for luck and then offered it to him.

"Thanks" Michiru made tea for everyone. "I'm really impressed Miss Kaioh you are certainly a box full of surprised, me I ask you where did you learn to prepare tea this way?"

"My mother told me, she was a Tea ceremony expertise, of course I cannot presume of knowing the discipline just the basis."

"So your mother studied the Tea Ceremony then? Where?"

"She was a Kyoto Geisha"

Hazuko look like he had a million questions about this but Haruka looked her watch and found out it was late. "I'm sorry to interrupt you father but we must leave now, Tazuka has school tomorrow, perhaps some other day we can continue this conversation"

"I hope this isn't the last time we meet Kitten"

Michiru smiled at the hearing of the pet name. "It won't" Haruka smiled back to her father and hugged him once more. Five minutes later they were on their way home.

"Say it"

"Michiru"

"Say it"

"OK, you were right I did have fun."

--------------------o-------------------o----------------------

"I think we should invite him over"

"S you really have fun kitten?"

"Don't call me that it makes me feel all pinky" Michiru smiled and pull out her dress and shoes, she was exhausted. Haruka stared at her lovingly.

"What is it?"

"You look really good"

"Thanks"

"Come here"

"But Tazuka…"

"Michiru…" Michiru smiled then she climbed to the bed and kissed Haruka before getting under the covers.

"I'm so tired…"

"Don't move then…."

_Knock, knock_

"I swear that girl is spying us! Come in!"

Taz rushed into the room still wearing Michiru's pink dress and smiling, in a few seconds she realized she had interrupt them once more. Michiru was blushed and holding the covers thigh to her throat, Haruka was still dressed but her hair was messed u and the first buttons of her shirt undone. "Sorry, are you busy?"

"NO!" Michiru wanted to put the cover over her face.

"Yes!" Haruka was getting impatient. "What is it Taz?"

"Oh I wanted to tell Michiru how thankful I was for putting up this dinner, I don't recall having such a great time with dad before."

"You are welcome"

"Is that all?"

"You don't have to be rude, I know you want me to leave so you can have sex" Tazuka statement was so shocking Haruka open up her mouth with surprise, Michiru had never been so embarrassed in her whole life. "Oh come on I know everything about the bees and the birds, or shall I say the bees and the bees? Or maybe the birds and the birds?"

"Get your ass out of here before I decide to kick it"

"I'll do that sis, obviously you need to get laid" Good night Michi" Tazuka left closing the door. Haruka was outraged.

"Boot camp keeps looking better and better…."

"Good night Haruka"

"Oh no! Come on Michiru, she knows what we are going to do anyway, we have not have sex in weeks!"

"What about…"

"That doesn't count, come on."

"I'm embarrassed. Your sister could hear us"

"She's much mature than what you think didn't you just hear her?"

"I don't know…."

"What are you saying that we won't….. Till summer?"

"I have not a formal plan yet"

Haruka's hurt face appeared at Michiru's cool words. "So you don't miss it?"

"Yes, but I can survive you see."

"Well I can't!" Michiru smiled, after all she miss it too.

"Ok you win but let's keep it quiet ok?"

"You are telling me? I'm not the loud one… ok ok, Sorry don't get mad….

------------------o----------------------o------------------------

"I guess that went well"

"What are you talking about? It went dreadful!"

"But Hazuko your daughters…"

"Not my daughters, how could I been so blind? That girl Barbra she is…."

"Michiru? I think she's adorable…."

"An adorable GOLDIGGER!"

"Are you serious? You don't even know her…."

"Didn't you hear? Orphan? Musician? Daughter of a geisha? Haruka cannot marry her!"

"I'm telling you, you don't even know her…."

"That's it; I'm getting her investigated…."

-----------------o--------------------o-----------------

Michiru woke up in the middle of the night, her heart beating fast and cold sweat in her face, she was having a bad dream, suddenly she could not remember what was it about but she was frightened, something wrong was going to happen.

"Are you ok princess?"

"I…."

"Shhh Michi it was just a bad dream…."

"Haruka, I sense, something is going to happen"

"Of course, our wedding! Don't be silly Michi nothing is going to happen, here let me hold you"

"I…. you're right, sorry I woke you up"

"It's ok"

(Agh, I hate in laws…. What do you think it's going to happen? Want to know? Review!


	13. Chapter 13: The trap

Disclaimer: I do not own neither Haruka nor Michiru this fic is however entirely mine.

Thanks for your reviews and a special thanks to **Kuro no Kaze** and **Angel della Notte** for your help.

Unwelcome to the Family Miss Kaioh!

By auraluna7

Chapter 13: The trap

Michiru open her eyes next morning to find out she was alone in bed, Haruka was pobably out jogging and let her sleep a little longer; Michiru smiled, the memories of the night before were as real as the soft touch of the silk sheets on her bare skin; but something was not right; she could feel a presence in the room, she slowly rolled to leave the bed and she almost fell down with surprise; Tazuka was standing next to the door staring at her, when she notice Michiru was awake she spoke:

"Good Morning Michiru"

"Good... what are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you to woke up, Haruka threaten me not to wake you up myselfbut I need a little favour."

"Now?"

"Ah...yeah. Today we are visiting a museum and we were aloud to wear casual clothes and...well I think you were right I don't want to wear pants forever so I was thinking you might lend me something to wear."

"Ok" Michiru stay right where she was, hoping for Tazuka to leave but the girl was planted in front of her.

"Could it be just now? I'm already late for school.

Michiru couldn't found the right words, she cleared her throat and took a deep breath before speaking again. "Taz darling, can I have a few minutes ?" Taz didn't seem to understand this, Michiru sighted, she was now sure that she was by far more embarrased than the yesterday. "You see...I...I'm not wearing clothes under this dear." Tazuka open her eyes widely and blushed hard.

"I'm so so so sorry Michi, I'll go wait outside." Tazuka rushed to the door and close it with strenght. Michiru get out of bed and in just a few minutes she ws dressed more properly (well dressed at list) then she open the door.

"You can come in now"

"Michi I'm really sorry"

"Let's not mention this again ok?"

"Deal"

Michiru open her closet door and looked back at taz. "Tell me what do you have in mind?"

"The flowered blue dress"

"Excellent, so did you have fun last night Taz?"

"Very, I hope Haruka would let me see him more often"

"Oh, I'm sure of it. Here it is, be careful I like this one a lot"

"Thanks, er... Michi? You love Haruka very much right?"

"Of course I do, she means the world to me"

"Promise me you won't leave, pomise me you'll make us a family once more." Tazuka's voice was more like a pray than anything else, tears flooded her beautiful green eyes; Michiru looked at her with tender in her eyes; she looked so much like Haruka; she hold her hands into hers.

"I promise Taz, you don't need to worry: we are already a family"

An embarrasing silent followed up to this, taz wiped her tears away and smile once more. "I better hurry, I'll see you later, thanks for the dress" And she rushed to the door.

"Have a nice day!" Taz looked at Michiru with blush on her cheeks.

"I love you Michi" Then she ran off. Michiru was so happy, Haruka was right nothing wrong could happen.

-------------o----------------o-----------

A few days later Michiru was on the first trail of her wedding gown, Kiki and Kay where there with her.

"Michiru you look like a dream!"

Michiru turned around to face her reflect on the mirror; tears formed in her blue eyes when she recognize herself. The white gown seemed perfect, the cut was impecable it was certainly a dream. Michiru felt like the princess in all tose stories she used to read as a child.

"Don't cry Miss Kaioh it could ruin the embroidery here, have a hankerchief. " Michir spin around to see the white fabric floating around she was so happy.

"You need to pin up your hair to look just perfect"

"Oh Michi" Kiki was as excited as Michiru these days she didn't go out much her pregnancy was harder than expected and the extra weight was a burden for her. "Haruka is going to faint of happiness when she sees you"

"I can't wait"

"So have you thought who would walk you down the hall ?"

"No, well I thought I'll do it alone"

"That's bad luck. I'll make Thomas walk you down"

"He can't Kay he's the best man"

"Takeshi, then. Hey! Why don't you ask your father in law?"

"No, I mean he's not too progay, besides he'll like to walk his daughter not me"

"You said he liked you"

"He does... I think he does but I'm not even sure he'll come to the wedding"

"Is he handsome Michiru?"

"Is there anything else on your mind Kiki? Yes, he's handsome"

"Haruka handsome?"

"No, I guess Haruka takes after her mother, he's dark haired and more serious handsome. But you know the powerful seductive caharm that Haruka takes after him"

"So you like him then?"

"Oh, Kay don't be silly he could be my father"

"I was just saying I like older men"

--------------o-------------------o-------------

"Where's Haruka?"

"She is having dinner with your father"

"Why they didn't invite me then?"

"Oh, so you don't like hanging out with me?"

"I didn't say that. Oh ! Is that your wedding dress?"

"Aha, it turns out it didn't needed any adjustments, the sales woman said it was 'ment to be'"

"How exciting, hey can I ask you something Michi?"

"What is it?"

"Can I go out tonight with a friend?"

"You are grounded Taz you know that"

"Please!"

"Maybe some other time if Haruka lets you. I don't want to get into more trouble"

"But Michi, he's so..."

"He? Oh so is that kind of 'friend', don't make those puppy eyes I can't let you go, Haruka would kill me"

"Please, Michi pretty please. I'll be home early I swear."

"No, although... well if you need to study the I can aloud you a 'study partner' you know he could come here and i'll be watching you over."

"Thanks, thanks"

"I'm trusting you taz don't let me down."

----------------o------------------o-----------------

"So what was the urgent business father?"

"I's not urgent, but well it's important I wanted to get done with it before it was too late, here." Hazuko handed haruka a folder with a thick set of papers, Haruka looked at them without understanding.

"What's this?"

"A Prenupcial Agreement"

"What? I didn't ask you for this"

"Don't get upset. Let's keep it rational. How well do you know this girl Haruka? Ah, ah I know you are going to tell me you trust her is that right?" Haruka nodded "Well i'm not going to contradict you cause I know that's a lost abttle however I sincerely believe you are not thinking this through. You hold on a big resposability over your shoulders Kitten, Tazuka is your responsability you are her legal guardian and you hold her heritance if you don't wish to protect your assets it's ok, but you must know that the righ thing to do is protect your sister's future. Besides this is a standar prenup, almost every couple nowadays sign one..."

"I know for sure, Michiru would be incapable of touching Tazuka's heritance"

"Here listen to me. This is like an insurance you buy it hoping for the best but expcting the worst i bet you don't wish to die just because you got one right? This is like an insurance for divorce, you don't intend to get divorced do you?"

"No"

"So then what do you worry about? If Michiru is who you say she is she'll sign it. Cuase she's staying with you forever and she'll have nothing to fear, i would be good for you, for all of us"

Haruka remained silent weighting her father words, many of her friends have signed prenups, was her father right? If there where staying together then why worry? "Ok I'll give it to her, but i'm warning you; time wold prove me right we don't need it"

Hazuko smiled, Haruka was still his little trustful girl. "Good girl, Oh dear don't other reading it it's just legal terms"

--------------o---------------o--------------

Michiru was having a glass of wine on the library when she suddenly felt a cold breeze that make her shiver. Then she could hear the sound of a slammed door. She stand up and walk out the library she could catch a glimpse of Tazuka atching TV on the living room; her 'study date' had gone well. She followed the howling noise of the wind to the room upstairs where she kept her wedding gown hidden from haruka and open the door; the window was fully opened. She had a bad feeling while closing it down, she open the closet door and saw her dress right where she left it. "_what's the matter with me? Everything is alright"_ Another loud sound make her jump; then she realized it was Haruka on the entrance hall, she smiled at herself for being silly and ran downstairs to meet her.

(I wonder what does Michiru would say about the prenup? I'll be pissed that's for sure... wanna know? Review! Probably I'll update till next week cause I'm off to the beach to celebrate my girlfriend's birthday so don't get impatient! Happy Birthday Babe!")


	14. Chapter 14: Prenuptial Disagreement

Disclaimer: I do not own neither Haruka nor Michiru however this story is completely mine.

Thanks for your reviews. Ashja: I'm still waiting ah?

Unwelcome to the family Miss Kaioh!

By auraluna7

Chapter 14: Prenuptial Disagreement.

(Synopsis: Michiru is planning the wedding without knowing that her father in law wants her out of Haruka's life, Haruka has agreed to give Michiru a prenuptial agreement written by her father, now we'll see how Michiru handles it.)

"How was dinner with your father Haruka?"

"Ok. How was your day princess?"

"Exciting. Guess what? I tried the dress today"

"Really? And how expensive did it looked? Oh Michi, you don't take any jokes do you? I bet you looked like a fairy tale princess in it"

"As a matter of fact I did. What's that you're hiding? Did you bring me a present?"

"Oh, no well I did bring you something, here. " Haruka placed the prenuptial agreement on Michiru's lap; Michiru looked at it with interest for a couple of seconds before asking.

"What's this Haruka?"

"Well….." "_Come on do it quickly like ripping out a band-aid" "_It is a prenup"

Michiru blinked a lot. She was simply speechless, she didn't see this coming. Michiru was already in bed and the folder on her lap looked incredibly ridiculous on the top of her white lace cover. "A prenuptial agreement is…."

"I know what a prenup is. Why haven't you mentioned anything about this before?"

"It was not planned, it happened just now, why don't you sign it now and we'll get over this?"

"Can I at list read it?"

"Don't bother my father says it's a standard contract, just to clear some details."

"_So your father is behind this? Which details?"_ "Oh but you know I never sign anything if I don't read it before"

"Fine, just hurry ok? I'm seeing father for lunch tomorrow after golf and it'll save me a trip to his office, good night then."

Haruka kissed Michiru on the lips and then she turned of the lamp on her night stand. Michiru stay staring at the documents laying on her lap till she heard Haruka soft breath and knew she was asleep, and then she got out of bed and downstairs into the library.

_Ring, Ring._

"This better be good, who is it?"

"It's me Kay, Michiru"

"Michiru? Is everything alright? Are you ok?"

"I need an advice"

"Sure, about what?"

"A legal advice"

"Would you like to come to my office?"

"I…no, I'll drop by your house first thing in the morning"

"Why don't you tell me what's wrong Michi?"

"Nothing…I hope, I'll see you tomorrow ok? Good night Kay, sorry I woke you up"

"Good night" Michiru hanged off the phone and stand staring at the folder in front of her, the sheets looked so innocent how come she find them so hurtful? First of all the idea of a prenup make her feel sick, maybe she was predisposing herself not to like the terms inside of it, but …. On the other hand some statements were so clear…. No, no she was not taking any action till she talked to Kay she was her lawyer and she was going to translate this legal document for her. "_For once I hope I'm being a drama queen"_

_------------o----------------------o------------------_

"Morning Master, can I offer you some coffee?"

"Yes please, where is Michiru?"

"She said she had business to attend, she left the house after you went out jogging."

"Is that so? Well, then tell me what's for breakfast?"

--------------o-----------------o-------------

_Knock, knock _

So, I guess you were really in a hurry, it is 7:00 a.m you do know that right?"

"Morning Kay, I'm sorry to bother you so early but I couldn't sleep all night , I need someone to translate a legal document for me"

"Come in, what is it ?"

"Haruka gave me a prenup" Kay raised her eyebrows in surprise, since she was Haruka's lawyer she was intrigued about this. "Her father made it, I think I might be to dumb to understand it cause I didn't like any of it."

"Prenups are a common deal these days Michiru, I've wrote many for my clientas, in fact i signed one with Thomas."

"Really? And don't you felt hurted? Offended?"

"Why would I? It is nothing but an insurance document, for example if Thomas wants to left me for another woman the prenup gives me 50 of his properties, that's without counting my own" kay smiled at Michiru's surprised face. "It works bothways, I know your little romantic heart must be feeling hurt, but in families with a lot of ... money, relatives often freakout when one of 'them' marries an 'outsider'. I'm not saying you have any intentions of stealing Haruka's money but if you sign a prenup then no one could accuse you of being a golddiger."

"So you say i must sign it then?"

"Actually no, I recomend you to read it carefully and then made a list of your own demands, cause i'm guessing you didn't have a saying in this document did you?"

"No, I didn't I've already read it and... here." Michiru lend the documents to Kay, she had pasted little pink post-its on the satements she didn't fully understood or completly dislike.

Kay inmerse herself in the reading of the papers, every now and then she placed her own red pos-its and wrote down things, after closing the folder she took a long look at Michiru before speaking.

"Your father-in-law wrote this down himself?"

"So says Haruka, although she said it was a standar contract."

"I thought you said he liked you"

"What do you mean?"

"This is one of the must unffair prenuptial agreements I've ever read, nothing in here is standar that's for sure, there are a bunch of loop holes designed just to fuck you up, I'm almost sure Haruka didn't read it cause even a child could notice the intentions of this papers."

"What doI do then?"

"Don't sign, tell Haruka to come to my office with his faher and we'll rewrite a prenup, if they are so worried about you signing one we'll make a fair deal with them, but definetly you are not signing this crap. Did you noticed there's weight clause?" Michiru nodded "And a sex clause? This is outrageous! Don't sign."

"Oh Kay I'm so...dissapointed, I thought... "

"Don't get sad, this would be easily fixed, changing the subject I have good news for you about the affair in Kyoto"

"Did we win?"

"Not yet, but I have a very good feeling about this, the final resolution would come out this week."

"Finally some good news"

"See? Not everything is a drama Michiru, so are you staying for breakfast?"

------------o----------------o----------------

"Did she sign?"

haruka looked at her father and without knowing why she made an excuse for Michiru and her, she didn't wanted to dissapoint her father. "I left too early this morning, I'll have the documents in the afternoon"

"But did she sign? You know this should be in order before your...'wedding'"

"Talking about that, are you coming?"

"I... I'll do my biggest effort, listen to me Kitten if Michiru loves you she'll sign the prenup, if she refuses then you should reconsider your decisions, risking your sister's assets is out of the question..."

"She'll do it"

---------------o----------------o-----------------

Michiru was a nervous wreck. She lay down the book she was trying to read and stare outside the window, inside her mind she was palying over and over the speech she had prepared for haruka. What could go wrong? All they needed was to rewrite the document, she had no demands to add...but somehow deep inside Michiru knew this was not going to be an easy task.

Haruka was having an uneasy feeling. She had not heard a word from Michiru in the whole day, she told her she needed the documents signed before lunch, the only possible explanation was that Michiru hadn't sign them, the balck clouds on the sky reinforce her feeling that they were going to have a fight about this.

When haruka finally arrived home, the stormed outside slashed harshly the windows and the day seemed like night. Michiru stand up to turn on the lights in the library where she was sitting.

Haruka entered the room ready to fight the dragon. Michiru took a deep breath ready to face the battle.

"Hi princess"

"Hi hon"

"How was your day?"

"Interesting, and yours?"

"It was ok...so"

"What dear?"

"_Come on she loves me, she loves me."_ "Did you got the papers signed?"

A lightning stroke outside and the rain fell even harder, Michiru moisten her lips. "No"

Haruka tried her best to remain cool. "Did you forgot Michi?"

"I..." "_How was that speech going_?""Kay ... I had kay reviewing it and..."

"You got a lawyer involved in this? All you needed was to sign it. "_Calm down, calm down"_

"I had doubts, Kay is my friend she just gave me an advise"

"Whatever, why you didn't sign it?" "_did I sounded to rude?"_

"_Why are you being such a ..."_ "I want us to rewrite it, i don't even like prenups in the first place"

"So that's the reason? What do you fear if we are not getting divorced?"

"It is unffair, the clauses are ..."

"Don't you love me?"

"That's not the point! It is unffair!"

"It's unffair that I try to protect my family?"

"Protect? From me!"

"Oh don't twist things, you were the one involving lawyers here, just sign it please!"

"It is a slavery contract!"

"Don't be such a drama queen I'm trying to protect Taz heritance!"

"Don't call me drama queen! You... you ...!"

"Call me whatever you want but whether you sign it or..."

"Or what!"

"Or there's no wedding!"

"Are you threating me?"

"It is not a theath it is promise!"

"Fine! No wedding then!" Michiru was so angry she trough the prenup right at Haruka, then she step in front of her to leave.

"Suit yourself, the offer stands till tomorrow."

"Fuck you!"

Michiru looked not Haruka eyes with tears in her eyes, and ran upstairs to lock herself up in her room.

(Ouch! Who do you think would sign the peace here? Want to know? Review.)


	15. Chapter 15: Cause I love you

Disclaimer: Haruka and Michiru are sadly someone else's idea, but this story is completely mine.

Hi! I'm writing down from the beach now that I had some alone time, my girlfriend is in a yacht having a cute tour, I didn't go cause I get seasick, lucky you, I decided to update this story while I wait her to come back….thanks for your reviews!

Unwelcome to the family Miss Kaioh!

By auraluna7

Chapter 15: Cause I love you.

(Synopsis: After giving Michiru a prenup Haruka and Michiru got into a big fight resulting in Michiru calling of the wedding now let's see what would happen...)

Michiru ran upstairs and locked herself in her old bedroom, how could something so easy turn to be such a mess? "_Should I have signed it? Is she right? Oh God why is she such a hard-headed bitch? Why oh, why did I start screaming? Cause I was angry even before she arrived home that's why."_

Haruka slammed her fist against the wall with anger. "_Why she didn't sign it? Why did I lose my temper instead of talking to her? Were her demands too much? No, she said she wanted us to rewrite it but...why did she had to mess up with lawyers? It's just a stupid paper…. A stupid paper I didn't even wanted….but if she loves me then why she didn't sign? We did we even fought for? Could it be that I was already willing to fight? _Haruka took out of acabinet a whiskey bottle and sat down back in the couch to get seriously drunk. "_This sucks"_

------------------------o-------------------------o

Michiru had a headache, a bad one, crying was probably the reason, now that her head was cool once more she realized she had called off the wedding. "_She cannot think I'm serious…can she?"_ Tears fell from her beautiful blue eyes-. "_I should have signed the fucking papers… but she didn't even mind about me calling the wedding did she? What if that's what she wanted? Oh God…"_

_Knock, knock_

"_Haruka"_ Michiru pulled herself together and wiped the tears out of her eyes before answering in a cool voice. "Who is it?"

"It's me Taz" Michiru felt so disappointed, but she tried her best to smile and pretend everything was alright and opened the door.

"What is it dear?"

"Are you ok?"

"Of course I'm ok! "

"Then why are you in this room alone?"

"_Smart girl…" _"I … I got migraine Taz and I can't stand the TV noise."

"Don't lie to me Michiru, I might be a little stupid but I'm not deaf I heard the screams downstairs and I heard you crying"

""I'm so sorry you heard that"

"Can I help you?"

"No dear"

"Are you and Haruka…." Tazuka's voice tremble, she was about to burst into tears.

"Things are going to improve soon, we had a little fight, these things happen."

"Why did you fought for?"

"That's between your sister and me"

"Oh Michi, but you said we were a family, why don't you trust your sister?" Michiru sighted, she was not telling Taz about the prenup, she was not forcing her to take sides in this discussion.

"Let's said we have a disagreement Taz, the truth is that I get easily upset and Haruka gets easily….Oh well when she gets an idea it's…." Michiru closed her mouth, she was not bitching about Haruka in front of Tazuka.

"I now she's a hardhead. But you love each other right? You said that to me"

Michiru nodded. "Taz, don't worry I'm not leaving, we are not splitting up". "_Oh god please don't make that happen"_" We'll solve this out"

"You both should cool off and TALK and I mean talk not scream at each other"

"It sounds easier than it is Taz. But let this on us ok?"

Taz looked at Michiru for a moment like weighting what she was about to say. "She was hurtful right? Every time you fight she says something that makes you mad doesn't she? Don't answer I know that's true, let me tell you a little story Michiru:

Long time ago, before my mother died; anyone could have thought we were a happy family, the perfect one. My mom smiled all the time, my father was so polite and always in such a good mood…. But behind closed doors things were everything but perfect; they fought all the time, they screamed , throw things at each other it was horrible I… I was very little then and I was very afraid sometimes at night I couldn't sleep because of the fights and I cried a lot… Haruka was my age then and I bet she was afraid too, but instead of being a child she decided to protect me, I never saw her cry Michiru, not even in my mother funeral, she only had comforting words for me. She built a wall around her feelings, she hide behind that rude exterior, every time she's hurt or she feels afraid she attacks, she doesn't know how to deal with her fears Michiru every time she says something hurtful it's because she feels even more hurt, you should not pay attention to all the bullshit she says she doesn't mean it.:…" Taz was crying already, Michiru felt very guilty about her listening to the screams downstairs….she also felt guilty of throwing the prenup at Haruka.

"Tell me Taz, how come you're younger than me and wiser ah? Go to bed before we star crying again I'll figure things out with Haruka."

"Michiru…. You promised remember? You promise me you would try and you would make us a family and you also promise her…" Tazuka took Michiru's left hand where the sparkling diamond ring seemed like a bright tear. "Don't forget"

"I won't Taz, good night" Taz kissed Michiru's cheek and left. Michiru looked down her engagement ring once more. "Promises are holy"

----------------------o-------------------------o

"What are you doing up so late? "

"Apparently no one is sleeping tonight, are you drunk enough Haruka?"

"Go to bed Taz." Taz sat down in the couch next to a miserable looking Haruka.

"So what happened?"

"It is not your business"

"Since you didn't mind screaming, I is my business now, come on who are you going to tell? What did you did to piss up Michiru?"

"Why do you assume it was my fault?"

"It always is, you are a jackass. Michiru is too nice to make you upset"

"You don't know her that well, she can be pretty irritating"

"See? She doesn't bitches about you, that reinforces my theory that whatever happened was your fault, besides she has been upstairs crying her eyes out for hours….what's that grin Haruka? Remorse perhaps?"

"It was not my fault she should have signed it" Haruka didn't say anymore but she kept staring at the scattered papers on the floor, Taz kneeled down to gather them.

"What's this Haruka?"

"A prenuptial Agreement"

"What? No way! Why did you give her this?"

"It had to be done"

"What does it say?" Haruka seemed to lost track of the conversation, she placed both hands on her face, she had a bad headache. "Answer!"

"What? I don't know"

"You are not that stupid Haruka, not even you, you reads it right? No? Who give you these?"

"Dad" Taz felt the pain in Haruka's words , she had always been dad's favourite obviously she wanted to believe in him desperately. Taz put the documents in the desk and tried to figure them out the pink and red post its where still on it. A few minutes later Taz came back to the couch; Haruka was half asleep.

"Wake up"

"What? Why are you still here Taz? Go to bed"

"First, you'll go upstairs to take a shower and then pretending your best not to be drunk you'll say to Michiru that you are a stupid, stupid, stupid woman and that you wish her forgiveness"

"No, I'm not! Who died and left you in charge?"

"Mom" Haruka open her eyes to see Tazuka, she looked so much older than she remember. "Do you love me Haruka?"

"Of course I do! Why do you ask me that?"

"What would you say if the guy I was going to marry make me promise him I won't gain weight or he'll divorce me?"

"Is this a game?"

"Just answer"

"I'll say he's a jackass"

"And what about if he says that if can't give him an heir he'll leave me? Or let's say that if I refuse to have sex with him or better that if he finds another woman he'll left me, he'll keep our children and gave me a miserable pension?"

"I'll break that creep legs, what's your point Taz? I got a headache"

"One more Haruka, what would you say if this creep makes me sign a document containing all this promises and he includes a clause that claims that if he dies his family would take custody of our children and all our money, houses, everything we owned?"

"I'm tired Taz…. I don't know I'll tell you to dump that poor son of a bitch….what do you want? How does this helps me?"

"It's simple you are that jackass creep son of a bitch…"

"What?"

"Those clauses are in the prenup you gave Michiru, I'm surprised she didn't slap your stupid face…." Haruka was fully awake now. She took the documents of Tazuka's hands reading them with misbelieve. "You have lived with Michiru for 5 years and you have not talked to our father for 8 years and you decided to trust our father… you have the emotional intelligence of a three years old… good night Haruka, I don't want to speak to you anymore."

Haruka felt like crap. "_I should go take a fucking shower"_

------------------o-------------------o--------

Michiru open the library door and found the lights were still on but Haruka was not there. Her bare feet made a soft noise on the wooden floor, she approached the desk and sat down. The prenup lay there waiting for her. She opened the folder and closed her eyes to inhale some fresh air, then she open her eyes once more and signed the prenup. "_Love is stronger than these"_ There were no tears in her eyes but she was sad and over all tired. When she stand up she found Haruka was staring at her form the door.

"Why?" Michiru looked at her without understanding. "Why did you sign it?"

"Cause I love you"

Haruka walked toward her and took the papers and then she tore them up.

"Why? I thought they were very important to you…"

"Because I love you too" Michiru sighted, she wanted to smile but her head felt heavy and she was sleepy, and so tired.

"I'm sorry I screamed at you"

"I'm the one who's sorry Michiru. I'm sorry I was stupid enough not to read it and I'0m sorry cause I came here tonight ready to fight not to talk things down."

"I was also upset. I'm sorry I called you selfish bitch"

"You didn't"

"Oh, you didn't hear it but I did…" Haruka smiled.

"So we are ok now?"

"Just…Haruka why don't you trust me?"

"I do trust you"

"Haruka…"

"I do Michi I swear"

"Remember how do you treat me at the hospital when Tazuka had the accident? And how about tonight? Prenups may be a fashion these days but the truth is that you sneak this one in our lives because you didn't trust me to discuss it earlier, you freaked when I decided not to sign it , do you honestly think that after 5 years of having access to your money I'm waiting for us to get married so I can run away with it?"

"I… I cannot make any excuses Michiru. I could tell you that back at the hospital I was not angry I was terrified, I could say that the prenup was my father's idea but I have to accept my fault. I trust you I really do but I'm not good handling my anger, I'm sorry Michiru" Michiru wanted to kiss Haruka but she felt sick, to dizzy, she could barely open up her eyes. "Michiru are you alright?"

"I don't feel too good Haruka"

"What is it Michiru?" But Michiru could not answer her, because she fainted…..

(Ah this chapter turned to be longer that I expected….anyway I'll try to update soon ….review!)


	16. Chapter 16: The Kaioh Sisters

Disclaimer: Haruka and Michiru are not mine... oh god how sad!

Thanks for your reviews, and I must say I'm deeply sorry I always make Michiru suffer it is not my intention... oh it is but it's just because I cannot think of better ways to make Haruka suffer... just kidding , you must forgive my dramatic mind.

Amnesia Nymph: I dedicate this chapter to you to remember you, you got a friend somewhere.

Unwelcome to the family Miss Kaioh!

By auraluna7

Chapter 16: The Kaioh Sisters

(Synopsis: Michiru and Haruka get back together after their prenuptial agreement fight but Michiru fainted before the make up kiss...)

"What did the doctor said? Is she going to be alright?"

"Yes, he said it was just stress"

"Poor Michiru, having to put on with you, no wonder she's stressed"

"Hey! I'm a nice girlfriend...90 percent of the time"

"Shut up Haruka I think she's waking up"

Michiru opened her eyes slowly, she felt a stinging pain in her head; she noticed she was on the bed she shared with Haruka and that Tazuka and Haruka were next to it looking at her.

"How are you feeling princess?"

"Honestly? I feel like someone used my head to play soccer."

"Oh that's Haruka's fault! She was so slow Michi that when you fainted your head hit the floor"

"Shut up Taz! And go to bed, I'm sorry Michi I was not in my best shape"

"The right word is 'drunk' Haruka, but it is ok, at list you managed to find our bedroom."

"The doctor said you need to rest and relax and that in a couple of days you'll be just as new"

"You called a doctor?"

"Of course I did, you didn't look so good"

"It's late, Taz go to bed, and you Haruka come here with me"

"You heard the mistress Taz, good night"

"Good Night Michiru, good night sis" As soon as Taz left the room Haruka crawl into bed with Michiru.

"I'm sorry"

"I just hope next time you'll catch me"

"I will, but there's not going to be next time you scare the hell out of me, but nothing compared to Taz ah, you should have seen her when I brought you back upstairs, I swear that if I didn't know her better I'll say she was your sister not mine."

"I'm not following you"

"Oh I mean she flipped, she ran screaming like a banshee 'YOU MURDER HER', she's such a hysterical person, I think she should stop watching so much TV ..."

"Wait so you say she's like my sister cause she cares so much about me?"

"No, because she's such a drama queen! Ouch! Don't hit me Michiru I got headache too"

"Stop being such a smartass Haruka and kiss me good night I'm exhausted"

"Good night Princess"

The next morning Michiru still had a mild headache, on the other side Haruka had a crude hangover aggravated when Tazuka hit her head too when Michiru told her the 'sister story'.

"I'm beginning to think that no one in this house respects me"

"That's not true Haruka, there's someone in this house that would always worship you, no matter what."

"Is that so Michi? Who is it?"

"Shi" Taz and Michiru began laughing, Haruka grinned and zip her coffee, she was outnumbered.

"Very funny, so the 'Kaioh Twins' got plans today?"

"Actually Haruka, you may have forget but today is my bridal shower"

"Oh yeah, I got plans too"

"What kind of plans?" Haruka pretend to be very focussed on her breakfast and ignore the question. "Haruka! You promised No strippers!"

"Michiru! The guys planned the whole thing; I had absolutely nothing to do with it" Michiru stood silent but staring at Haruka with one eyebrow lifted. "Come on Michiru, I promise I won't touch a thing, it's so innocent is like going to a museum… I'll invite you over but I don't think the girls would like it"

Finally Michiru smiled. "Fine, just be good" Haruka looked like a little boy on Christmas Eve, Taz didn't say anything until Haruka left the table to go get dressed.

"Are you really Ok with this Michiru?"

"I'm not thrilled Taz but I'm sure about our relation, besides after 5 years of watching Haruka flirt or discreetly turn around to watch pretty girls I got used to it, besides I rather have her watching strippers in a controlled environment than searching some other place"

"Haruka is wrong! We are not that much alike, if I were you I'll have sunk her head on the breakfast plate and forbid her to go! And that'll be the end of the discussion!"

"Ah Taz you are such a Tenoh…. No doubt about it"

Haruka came back to the kitchen a few minutes later, smiling and looking great even though she still have hangover.

"So is my dear friend Iñaki coming Michiru? " Michiru shook her head smiling.

"Yes he is, actually he's bringing the cake, and don't you think I don't know what you did to him, it was absolutely not funny"

"Oh he told you? He's such a girl! Of course it was funny you didn't see him"

"I don't think that gluing a tutu to his race suit is funny. The press shot him!"

"You glued a tutu to some guy race suit? Boy, it must have been hilarious!"

"It was! The best part was that he haven't noticed it….we fooled him!"

"Haruka! Is this the example you want to set for Tazuka?"

"I'm not a little girl, I don't need examples"

"Oh shut up both of you, Haruka before you left I need you to pick up the flowers and help me place the tables in the garden"

"What's going to be on your bridal shower Michi?"

"Well Taz it's going to be a fancy party with flowers and cake and presents and…."

"I bet they'll even got heart-shaped sandwiches Taz… it's going to be a blast!"

"Mock whatever you want Haruka, but I happen to like nice parties"

"Tea party? Haruka would you take me with you to the strip club?"

"Oh come on Taz it's going to be fun!"

"Mh…"

"Anyway I can't take you with me you're underage"

"This bites!"

(I know this chapter was short but you must excuse me I'm so relaxed that I going through a writers block….I promise I'll update soon. Review if you want more!)


	17. Chapter 17: Bridal shower

Disclaimer: Haruka and Michiru are not mine; the store however is my idea.

Thanks for your reviews, and sorry for the delay it's just that I'm having a little writer's block.

So here I go:

Unwelcome to the family Miss Kaioh!

Chapter 17: Bridal Shower

"Michiru this party really sucks"

"Oh come on Taz, it is not that bad, here have some tea"

"I agree with Taz Michiru, why is this party so quiet?"

"Oh well I don't have that many friends Kay"

"It is not about how many but how boring, remind me again why we didn't hire any strippers?"

"Because I don't like male strippers!"

"Who said they'll be male? I mean if the bride likes girls…."

"Come on Kiki, you are not serious"

"Of course she is Michi, this is supposed to be your last escapade before your wedding, you'll never gat another chance…why do you smile like that?"

"Cause in order to have a last escapade I should have had one, I'm not like that at all"

"Are you telling us Kaioh that you never…ever?"

"Never what Kiki?"

""You've never misbehave. You know have a wild moment"

"Never"

"Oh shut up! That's not true"

"I swear…just Haruka"

"Was she your first….."

"And last"

"Is it true Michiru?"

"Taz! You should not hear this conversation…but well yes"

"But you had boyfriends before Haruka right?"

"A few, but very innocent; don't look at me like that! What if I never had an 'escapade' ah? When being decent became a crime?"

"I wouldn't say decent but….well in any case this cannot be your bachelorette party, I've been to funnier funerals"

"What do you suggest then?"

"First let's get some booze"

"I like the sound of that!"

"Not so quick Taz, you won't get any of that, it's my escapade not yours….and then?"

"I know!"

"What Kay?"

"Let's crash Haruka's strip party, she invite you right?"

"Strip party! Takeshi told me they were on a sports bar!"

"Oh Kiki and you believed him? And you say I'm the naïve one…. Of course they went to see strippers, and yes Haruka told me I was invited"

"Oh he's so death, I swear if I wasn't 8 months pregnant I'll kill him myself!"

"Kiki, focus…does anyone knows where Haruka's party was going to be?"

----------------------o--------------------o---------------

"Man I love this place!"

"Yeah you should get married more often Tenoh"

"Yes…it have been a long time since we came here…."

"Mr Tenoh! So good to see you….your usual table?" Haruka smiled to the owner, after all a wolf can't deny its skin."

The place was crowded, a lot of pretty girls half dressed; well half naked paraded around, the owner guide them to a table near the stage where a pretty blonde was dancing.

A few minutes later a dashing looking brunet walked toward them wearing a little cowgirl suit. "Haruka darling! Is it true? Are you getting married?"

"Hi Akane"

"Tell me, are you getting married?"

"Yes, it's true"

"Oh another one out of my list!" Akane winked an eye to Haruka. "You break my heart Tenoh… hi boys! How's your wife Takeshi?"

"She's having the baby next month"

"Oh look at you all with pretty wives and being here!"

"Come on Akane you know we can't live without you"

"Liar, I bet the girl how caught you is an angel Haruka, tell her she's a lucky lady, I'll come back later to give you a free lap dance as wedding present ok? I'll see you around guys!"

-------------------o------------------------o-------------

"How do you know this is the right place Kay?"

"I found a lighter and some napkins in Thomas's suits he thinks he's smarter than me…right!"

"Do you think this is a good idea? Don't you think we'll spoil the guys' fun?"

"Come on Michiru don't be a chicken, those girls don't have nothing you have never seen"

Michiru blushed, Kay was far to honest. "Oh but what if Haruka gets mad?"

"She won't I bet she'll find it amusing…. Come on Kiki move that big ass of yours"

"I think Michiru is right, let's go home I'll kill Takeshi in private"

"Don't be silly, we are already here."

"Good evening ladies, may I help you?"

"Yeah we want to go in"

The owner look at the three of them with amusement, of course they accept women on this place but he had never seen such lady-like girls trying to get into a strip club. "You do know what kinds of place is this right?"

"Of course we know this is a strip joint, now can we get in?"

The owner smiled . "Of course would you like a stage table or would you prefer something more private?"

Michiru had enough of this little chat, ignoring the blush on her cheeks she smiled at the owner and looking like a girl 'who does this all the time' she state clearly. "We are here for Tenoh's party"

"Oh you should have say it before, this way please"

-----------------o-------------------------o-----------------

"What do you think Kay World say if she saw me here?"

"That's simple Thomas she'll say 'give them singles cause I love my money so very much' " Haruka , Thomas and Takeshi turned around the second they heard Michiru's voice. "Hi Haruka, I decided to accept your invitation."

"Hi, princess, here have a seat" Haruka stand up to give her seat to Michiru, Thomas sent her a question look and the only thing Haruka could do was raising her arms. Thomas then stand up to let Kay sit down but Takeshi was far too surprised so he didn't move at all.

"So are you moving or are we waiting for me to get in labour? First you lie to me and now you behave like a caveman"

"Sorry baby here, have a seat can I bring you anything?"

"How about a murder weapon? Oh get that face off it's a joke Takeshi, I'm not mad…"

After the waiter brought some more chairs Haruka turned to look at her bride. "So how was your shower?"

"Shut up, you know it was awful that's why we are here"

"How do you convince them?"

"They convinced me…this was Kay's idea, she said you'll find it amusing"

"I do, very"

"Right, so you come here often"

"No, of course not"

A young redheaded approach the table wearing a cat suit. "Haruka! The boss told me your bride was here! Hi! "

"Hi, I'm Michiru"

"I'm Deidre, I want to congratulate you, we never though Haruka would tie the knot, you get a great catch, Haruka is very hot and a good tipper too….would you like a lap dance for your bride Haruka?"

Haruka's face was a poem, Michiru tried her best not to look puzzled. "Maybe later Deidre"

"Great Michiru, I'll see you guys later"

"So…you never come here right?"

"Oh maybe a few times…"

"You got no shame, what do you find so amusing about this girls ah? You got me home, am I not as petty as them?"

"Far more….I mean it! But…how could I explain it? Ah…your favourite food is Sashimi right?" Michiru nodded "you could eat it every day right?" Michiru nodded again. "But haven't you had a crave? You know when you wish to have ah… I don't know a salad?"

Michiru laugh. "So I'm sashimi and this naked girls are the salad? That's the lamest excuse for being a horn dog….but just because I'm in a good mood today I'll let it pass"

"That's why you are the greatest bride of all, so would you like a lap dance?"

"No"

"Oh come on it's our party…hey by the way where did you left Taz?"

"Oh she's fine, Iñaki is babysitting her"

"Oh boy"

"I know…poor Iñaki, I bet he'll try to teach her how to braid her hair"

"So Miss Kaioh how about that lap dance?"

"Oh Mr. Tenoh I'm not sure maybe if you convince me…."

-------------o---------------o--------------------

"How was the party Michi?"

"Interesting, did Iñaki take good care of you?"

"Sure he teach me to put on Make up"

Michiru smile suddenly fainted with a terrible thought "Where did you took the make up from?"

"Your bathroom"

"Oh god…."

"Don't look at me Michiru it was your idea to left 'little red rider hood' babysitting Taz"

"I think I'm off to bed, I got headache"

Michiru left the living room babbling about her expensive make up, Haruka remain there with Taz.

"So did she really have fun?"

"She's pretty adaptable…"

"Haruka I most say you got the lottery with that girl"

"I know"

"Promise you won't fight like the other day"

"I promise"

"Fine, good night then…where's your romantic spirit? Go fetch her before she gets asleep"

"Taz, sometimes I think you're to mature…."

(Ah funny chapter ah? It's my gift to you cause things are going to get twisted really soon really fast. Want to know what's going to happen? You know the magic words…Review! Ah about my story? 'Lost' it's now posted under the penname of Auraluna and Ashja thanks!)


	18. Chapter 18: Plan B

Disclaimer: I don't own neither Haruka nor Michiru (How sad no?) but this crazy story is mine.

Thanks for your reviews I'm really thrilled.

Unwelcome to the family Miss Kaioh!

By auraluna7

Chapter 18: Plan B

"What happened with the Agreement Kitten?"

"I decided it was a bad idea"

"She talked you out of it?"

"No, she signed it but I chose not to go further with it"

Hazuko Tenoh knew that pushing Haruka was not the smartest choice, he needed another option. Unluckily for Michiru, Hazuko always got a plan B. "Ok it's your call, do you know ...the other day I was thinking about the time I take you to a ski trip do you recall it?"

"Sure, we have a great time"

"I was thinking that perhaps I should take you and your sister for a weekend in Aspen, what do you say? Just the three of us"

"I guess it's a good idea, Taz would love it"

"Fine then talk it with Michiru and confirm me ok?"

"I don't think that'll be a problem..."

---------------o------------------o--------

_Ring, ring_

"How is it?"

"Michiru I got great news!"

"Kay?"

"Yes, it's me, I got wonderful news...guess what? We won!"

"No way! We did? Oh Kay this is so wonderful what did..."

"I'll explain it to you in person, I'll drive by your house later ok?"

"Ok, see you then" Michiru hanged the phone smiling, could this be truth? Things could not be more perfect.

-----------------0-----------------0-------------

"So what did your father said about..."

"He didn't mind"

"Sure?"

"Of course Michi, I told you this had to be a misunderstanding, about that... he wants to take us to ski in Aspen...well just Tazuka and I do you mind? If you wish you can go, I'll talk to him"

"No, it's ok I guess, father-daughter thing right? When do you leave?"

"This weekend"

"Ok, I guess"

"I have to make a quick trip to the tracks to see some things but I'll be back for dinner ok princess?"

"Fine"

Michiru sat down to get some rest, she hadn't had a good night sleep in a long time, she was worried about Haruka's father she knew deep inside that Hazuko could not gave up so easily but she could not find a way to tell Haruka her fears, she was so happy to have her father back that Michiru was uncapable of bursting her bubble.

"Miss, Mrs Kay is here"

"Let her in please Shi"

Kay entered the room smiling, she just loved to win. "Darling! Didn'tI told you we'll win? Congratulations!" Michiru gave Kay a hug.

"I barely can believe it...my parent's house, I thought I'll never see it again"

"I'm surprised you didn't fought for it before"

"I thought it was a lost cause, now that I got the house back I'm so happy, how could I ever repay you?"

"Oh you can invite us for summer vacations, I've never been in Kyoto...so have you told Haruka yet?"

"No"

"Why? She had the idea remember?"

"It's just that..."

"What?"

"I don't want to tell her yet, I have to go check it out first if it is in terrible conditions I'll sell it,Idon't want Haruka to put her money in a money-pit, I don't want her father to think that I'm marring her for her money,I rather sold the house that having Haruka investing in it"

"Don't be silly Michi, I bet she'll be glad to help you"

"I know that but...I'll have to see it first, I'll tell her eventually, maybe if the house is in good conditions we can take it as summer residence..."

"I'm not sure Michi, I think you should tell her, but it's your call"

"Yeah, I know"

------------o-----------------o-----------

"Ski trip! Oh Haruka this is so great we are going to have so much fun! Michiru do you ski?"

"No"

"Oh me neither, we'll take lessons"

"I'm not coming with you dear"

"You don't wish to go?"

"Ah Taz, father wants this to be a father-daughter trip"

"Oh, she didn't invite you?"

"It's ok Taz, I'll go make some tea, wish some?"

"No thanks" Michiru stand up and left the dinning room, Taz then looked at Haruka. "Are you serious? Are you leaving her just a few weeks before the wedding?"

"She's ok with it"

"I'm not buying it"

"Michiru doesn't tend to lie, if she says she's ok with it I believe her"

"Ah Haruka I'm surprised of your innocence..."

---------------o------------------o---------------

"Michi are you sure you'll be ok?"

"Yes Haruka, I had a lot of stuff to do, don't worry"

"But...maybe I should call of this trip thing"

"No you should go, that way you can talk nice things about me to your father"

"Why do you say that? Has he been rude to you?"

"No...I didn't mean anything don't pay attention, let's get some sleep ok? I'm tired"

"Ok Michi, good night"

---------------------o---------------o------------

"Haruka and Taz are leaving on friday, I'm off to Kyoto the moment they cross that door, I'll be back before they even know it"

"I still think this is the worst idea you've ever got, what would you say if Haruka calls and you're not home ah?"

"She won't call, she told me there was a very poor reception on the hotel they're going to stay in; shesaid tome she'll probably just call on Sunday when she got a chance to go to the town."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"I'll be fine Kay, just wish me luck"

"Good luck Michiru"

"I'll call you as soon as I get back"

Michiru hanged off the phone and sighted, this was good idea right? Just a little secret, just a temporal lie...what could possibly go wrong? The restless feeling in her chest was harder than ever... "_calm down everything is going to be just fine"_

"Michiru?" Michiru jumped in surprise, Haruka was standing next to her looking concerned.

"You scare me"

"It shows, are you alright? You looked stressed, do you have headache again?"

"No, I'm ... let's go to bed ok?"

"Oh I like the sound of that..." Haruka pressed her lips against Michiru's, for a second Michiru forgot her fears and embrase the safety feeling of being on Haruka's arms.

"I love you"

"Me too Michi..."

(Bets? What's Hazuko's plan? Would Michiru 'temporal lie' would come around and bite her ass? Oh you'll have to review to find out...)


	19. Chapter 19: Snowy sky

Disclaimer: Michiru and Haruka are products of someone else's imagination I'm just using them in this story.

Oh thanks for your reviews…. An sorry for the delay .I dedicate this chapter to Master E, Rushing wind and Ashja which decided to go out tripping at the same time in the middle of my winter depression-crisis! Thank you Guys! Just kidding you know I love you….

Anyway here's the next chapter:

Unwelcome to the Family Miss Kaioh!

By auraluna7

Chapter 19 : Snowy Sky

(Synopsis: Haruka and Tazuka are having a weekend trip with their father in Aspen, while Michiru decides to leave for Kyoto to see her just recovered heritance: her parent's house, the trouble is that she left in secret…..)

"Mi toes are officially frozen!"

"I told you to get back in the inn but you didn't listen, come on Taz I'll find you a hot chocolate…"

"Girls! I was looking for you; Kitten there's someone I'll like you to meet"

"It's ok Haruka I'll go get my chocolate and I'll be upstairs"

Haruka followed her father to the Inn's bar, they had just arrived a couple of hours ago and she and Taz had been outside in the snow must of that time; her father however chose to stay inside.

They walked to a table where a beautiful woman was sitting on, her long black hair falling to her waist; her eyes were dark blue, she smile at them.

"Haruka do you remember Sora?"

"Ah…."

"Of course she doesn't Hazuko-san the last time I saw her she was 12 and I was 9 …."

"Sorry"

"Oh well Haruka this is Sora Yukiko, she's the daughter of a good friend of mine"

"Oh, nice to meet you then"

"The pleasure is mine; your father was telling me you're a car racer? How interesting"

"It's a job like anyone"

"And she's modest too! Oh Hazuko you were right about her…"

"Well Haruka I was telling Sora you could escort her to dinner tonight, she was expecting a friend but it didn't showed up"

"I…. sure, I just have to go upstairs to get changed"

"Excellent, I'll leave you to then, Sora I'll go see your father, there's a business thing we have to discuss"

"See you later"

"Bye dad"

"So…"

"You come here often then?"

-----------------------o--------------------------o---------------

"Miss Kaioh?" Michiru just arrived to the airport and was completely lost in her thoughts, she was a nervous wreck, how could she get this stupid idea of coming up here, sneaking of her house, what if Haruka found out? What excuse could she have at all? Anyway it was done…

"Mrs. Shizuka?"

"That's me"

"Oh I'm glad you're here, I was completely lost, how did you know it was me?"

"Ms. Kay describe you really well"

"Ok , can we go then?"

"Sure, you'll be gladly surprised Miss I'm sure"

--------------------o------------------o--------------

"What do you say? Have you lost your mini-mind? What's this about you going out to dinner with this woman? What would Michiru say eh?"

"She's dad's friend, he ask me to, what do you expected?"

"Michiru is going to freak"

"Well I'll call her and consult her, but there's no phone in this so exclusive place cause is in the middle of a freaking mountain, so she'll have to trust me on this"

"What's her name?"

"Sora something"

"Is she pretty?"

"Stop asking questions you're not with the FBI"

"Take me with you"

"No, have a little faith in me would you? I'm not cheating, I love Michiru and I'll marry her in a few weeks so stop being paranoiac, besides the fact that I'm dining with a nice woman doesn't mean I'll throw myself at her!"

"I don't like any of these"

"Go to bed Taz, I'll come in a few hours"

-------------------------------o------------------------o-----------

"So what do you think?"

Michiru could not speak, she could only feel the tears running down her face, there it was the house where she spent her childhood, standing at one side of the Yodo River, here there were the Zen gardens where she played and have so much fun, the smell of Kyoto had already make her nostalgic but this vision was too much for her, she was crying a little bit for her lost parents but mostly her tears were of happiness, she was back at last to the land of the cherry trees and the willows….

"It's … oh god, excuse me"

"It's ok, have a tissue"

"Can we go in?"

"This place is yours Miss Kaioh; of course we can get in"

Michiru open the paper rice panel to enter the hall, the altar with the mortuary tables with the names of her family where there, the house was quiet but the smell of old burned incense filled the place, Michiru smiled remembering how she used to slide on the just waxed wooden floors when she was a little girl.

The house was in an excellent shape, Michiru was prepared to found ruins but she found the house was as beautiful as it was when her mother was alive, she walked through every room in the house, many of her mother things where now gone, replaced by new ones. "There was a portrait of my mother in this room"

"Many things are on the ware house in the back, your aunt wasn't allowed to take anything out, but I guess there would be things that won't appear"

"Yes, I guess"

"The house had 3 servants I'm not sure if you'll keep them or hire new ones so they are waiting your call"

"Three servants?"

"Your aunt was not much of a spender, of course hiring more staff won't be a trouble"

"_More? Where I'm supposed to get the money to keep this palace?" _"That won't be necessary Mrs. Shizuka; I think I'm selling the house" "_I'm sorry mom"_

"Selling? That's not such a good idea Miss Kaioh, the real state market is not in it's best shape this time of the year, besides this house is an architectural jewel, this house was built by Tomiko Hatana itself the value of this house in inestimable"

"I… this house maintenance is going to be a problem for me"

"Oh well we could not recover any money from your aunt but this house makes enough money to maintain itself and even more."

"I'm not sure what are you talking about"

"You see…"

---------------------------------------o----------------------------o-----------

"That was by far the nicest evening I've had in a long time Haruka"

"Thanks Sora I enjoyed it too"

"Do you recall when we were kids Haruka you were always mean and pulled my ponytail?"

"I'm not proud of that, I'm nicer now"

"It shows" Sora smiled at Haruka in an enchanting way, her dark blue eyes sparkling, they were walking down the hall to Sora's room, the moonlight coming through the glass walls. You're really sexy Haruka had someone ever told you that?" Haruka smiled but couldn't speak; Sora's words had taken her by surprise. They finally arrived to Sora's bedroom; Haruka could not wait a minute more to run off. "I didn't scare you did I? I mean your father told me you were…." Sora placed her arm around Haruka's neck, her breath hitting Haruka like a ton of bricks; she could feel the warm of Sora's skin surrounding her

"I am"

Sora smiled and then she whispered into Haruka's ear "Fine, the so you want to come in?"

(Ah! What do you think Haruka's going to say? And Michiru back at Kyoto seems to be having a lucky strike….would it last? Oh you'll find out if you send me lots of reviews cause let me tell you we are close to the end….but I'm still not sure how things are going to turn so….review! P.S 'Sora Yukiko' means something similar to snowy sky…)


	20. Chapter 20: Lies

Disclaimer: Haruka and Michiru are not mine and this is the last time I'm clearing that!

Thanks for your reviews! I love the expectation about this Haruka thing….

Master E: Please come back home soon! I miss you to death!

OK after that outburst here's the next chapter:

Unwelcome to the Family Miss Kaioh!

By auraluna7

Chapter 20: Lies

(You don't really need a Synopsis do you?)

Sora smiled at Haruka in an enchanting way, her dark blue eyes sparkling, they were walking down the hall to Sora's room, the moonlight coming through the glass walls. You're really sexy Haruka had someone ever told you that?" Haruka smiled but couldn't speak; Sora's words had taken her by surprise. They finally arrived to Sora's bedroom; Haruka could not wait a minute more to run off. "I didn't scare you did I? I mean your father told me you were…." Sora placed her arm around Haruka's neck, her breath hitting Haruka like a ton of bricks; she could feel the warm of Sora's skin surrounding her

"I am"

Sora smiled and then she whispered into Haruka's ear "Fine, the so you want to come in?"

Haruka cleared her throat she looked right into Sora's eyes…

"I….No"

"Are you sure? I got champagne"

"I… I got….her name is…you see Sora I'm kind of….no, not kind of I'm engaged! Her name is Michiru and we're going to get married in a couple of weeks!"

Sora looked surprised, she back a step from Haruka. "I didn't knew"

"It's ok, sorry"

"I'm the one who's sorry, I'll never have… if I knew, and it's just that your father, well he made me understand you were pretty available"

Haruka grinned. "He didn't tell you I was engaged?"

"No, why do you think I'm here? I hate snow! This was your father's idea, are you sure he knows about this engagement?"

Haruka clenched her fists, she was getting really angry. "I must go now Sora, I'll see you later ok?"

"Sure" Haruka kissed Sora's hand and left in a rush, Sora's stood by the door frame looking disappointed. "A real shame…."

---------------------------------o--------------------------------o---------------------

"So are you telling me the tea house on the back is mine?"

"Yes, all the incomes are yours, that gives enough money to keep this house and get a considerable rent; it's fair to say you're now a wealthy woman Miss Kaioh"

"I can't believe it…."

"How long are you staying with us Miss? It's still time to get a maid to service you while you're staying"

"I can't stay long, in fact I plan to go back to Tokyo in tonight's train, I'll come next week to clear all the details…."

"You can't leave tonight Miss there's no night train on Friday you can catch the morning one instead"

Michiru sighted, well anyway she still have a lot of rooms to go trough she'll be back in Tokyo tomorrow, Haruka surely was going to be trilled with the good news….

---------------------o-------------------------o---------------

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Calm down and let's talk I have no idea what are you talking about"

"Come on dad you set me up with this Sora girl, you know I'm getting married"

"You should be glad! I've come to accept this fashion of yours…"

"It's not a fashion! Is who I am! I'm a lesbian father deal with it!"

"I don't care, but you cannot marry that girl, you should marry someone of your class, her mother was a prostitute!"

"Don't you ever say that lie again! Her mother was a geisha, a real one not a prostitute and I don't care; I'm in love with her!"

"Stop shouting, come on Haruka I'm concerned about you, do you honestly think I'll just let you ruin your life?"

"Shut up, I just came here to tell you I don't want you nosing in my life anymore; it was a mistake to let you in again"

"Kitten calm down…"

"Don't call me that ever again!"

"You're being irrational, you don't know her at all, she worked at a brothel!"

"She did not!"

"Of course she did that's what the Red Dragonfly is!"

"She worked there a few months! And she was a waitress, don't try to poison me! How do you know all these….you get her investigated!"

"It had to be done, don't be so exaggerated you're just like your mother"

"I'm glad I am! You are a monster, Michiru is my life nothing you could tell would make me hesitate"

"Ok, fine so you trust her don't you?" Hazuko smiled, it was time to play his last card…

"I told you that before"

"OK, so can you tell me where is she ?"

"She's at Tokyo in our house"

"Is that so? I happen to know that's not truth, you see your 'bride' is now in Kyoto"

"That's a bluff you know I can't check that"

"Oh well that's not all, she happens to be in Kyoto checking out her 4 million dollar house and business…. You did know she is rich right?"

"That's…. you're lying."

"You know I'm not, she get her parents house back along with a nice juicy business but she didn't told you did she? You see my child, 'poor' people tend to became greedy, I'm trying to save you from her why don't you listen to me?"

Haruka was pale with anger, she could not hear this lies anymore. "Stay away from us, stay away!" She stormed out of the room, she was clearing this for once and for all.

---------------------o-------------------------o----------------

"Why are we going to the town, why are we leaving? Haruka! Answer to me"

"There's been an emergency ok? We are maybe going back to Tokyo ok? I first need to make a phone call"

"Fine."

---------------------------o--------------------------o--------------

_Ring, ring_

"Tenoh's residence good night"

"Shi?"

"Master how nice to hear you"

"Hello, could you please put Michi on?"

"She's not here Master, she said she'll be back a few hours ago but she hasn't come back perhaps she missed the train"

"Train? Where did she go?"

"No idea but she was taking the train cause I drop her down at the station this morning after you left"

"Thanks Shi" Haruka hanged the phone with fury, why everyone always lie to her? "_Where the hell are you Michiru?"_

-------------------------o---------------------o---------------

Michiru take the morning train after having a delightful breakfast on her terrace, she had already thought plans for their vacations here, she arrived to Tokyo after a 2 and a half hour ride, she was in a very good mood; she take a cab and get home.

She opened the front door, and put her travel bag on the floor, she wanted a glass of water.

Michiru faced to the kitchen when Haruka came out of the living room looking angry… "How was your trip Michiru? Is Kyoto as pretty as you remember it?"

(Busted! Ah that's what happens when you sneak out, someone always finds out, what do think is going to happen? Well if you really want to know why don't you review? Ah by the way I can't believe you though Haruka was going to cheat again….no one is that stupid! )


	21. Chapter 21: Decieve

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any related characters, ok? Just the story is mine.

Thanks for all your reviews.

Unwelcome to the Family Miss Kaioh!

By auraluna7

Chapter 21: Deceive

(Synopsis: Haruka came back home from her trip earlier cause her father told her Michiru's secret; Michiru comes back from Kyoto to find out Haruka is waiting for her.)

Michiru faced to the kitchen when Haruka came out of the living room looking angry… "How was your trip Michiru? Is Kyoto as pretty as you remember it?"

Michiru looked surprised at Haruka but tried to remain cool. "Hi dear, I thought you'll be back until tomorrow, how was your trip?"

Haruka walked toward Michiru looking rather serious. "I asked you a question"

"I…." "_How did she find out_?"

Michiru was not sure what to say… "So it's true then? You were at Kyoto" Haruka turn around; she couldn't face Michiru anymore, she felt deceived.

"Wait, Haruka I can explain it"

"I bet you do, you always have a clever answer to everything! How dare you lie to me? Aren't you always complaining about trust? What about this? Where's your trust? Why you didn't tell me this?"

Michiru reached Haruka and gently touched her arm but Haruka didn't turn around to face her. "Look at me"

"NO"

"Come on, look at me Haruka"

"I don't want to see you! You lied to me; you sneak out like a thief in the middle of the night. You lied to me Michiru!"

"I'm…. I'm sorry"

"And I'm supposed to comfort you and forgive you don't I? "

"I was going to tell you, I just…"

"Save it, I don't want to hear you explanations, I don't care. You know what? You were right I don't trust you, I can't trust you, I don't trust anyone!"

"Why are you acting like this? Don't you se you word hurt me?"

Haruka turn around, her eyes filled with tears and anger. "Do you honestly think I'm not hurt?" Haruka took Michiru by the arms shaking her. "What else? What else I don't know? What other secrets you have?"

"None! I swear, let me go you're hurting me!"

Haruka let Michiru go, she was so mad. "Don't lie to me!"

"I'm not!"

"I'm glad you got yourself a house Michiru, now you have somewhere to go"

Michiru's face lose colour, she was shocked. "What? Are you tossing me out?"

"You're a smart girl Michiru, smarter than me at list, you know what I meant" Haruka's voice was not as cool as she wished but for Michiru each of these words where like slashes to her heart.

"You're not serious! Why are you so damn angry? What else happened? Come on Ruka, talk to me!"

"Don't call me that! I'm mad at you and I don't want to see you anymore. I hate to be lied at!"

"That's not fair, you lied to me before!"

"So is this your little revenge? So because I'm stupid you're repaying me?"

"Stop Screaming!"

"This is MY house, I'll scream as much as I want!"

"Stop it! I made a fucking mistake ok? Why are you doing this? I said I was sorry, can't I be wrong once?"

"NO YOU CAN'T! You're suppose to be perfect, that's the way I see you, the way I love you, I'm the one who makes mistakes you're suppose to hold us together! Now get out of my sight!"

"That's not fair! I'm sorry Haruka" Michiru felt tears running down her face, she couldn't believe this was true, she hoped this one was one of her nightmares.

"And don't cry! You're not getting out of this with your 'victim act' "

"Shut up! Stop it Haruka please"

"Truth hurts no? Well believe me your lies hurt more!"

"If I leave now you'll never see me again!"

"Threats won't work either!" Haruka's voice was so cool, Michiru could felt the cold wind wrapping her heart out; she wanted by all means to stop crying but she couldn't help herself. Haruka was so hurtful when she wanted to; she knew her coolness hurt Michiru the most.

Michiru looked at Haruka's cold glare and pull herself together. "Fine!" Then she turned around, she felt defeated but she knew that Haruka was not reasoning anymore and talking to her was useless.

"So you're just leaving then? Don't you care?"

Michiru stop walking and faced Haruka once more, with disbelieve. How could she play with her like this?

"What do you want from me? Didn't you just say you want me out of your sight? To get my things and leave?"

"And you're just going away? Leaving 'us' not minding never looking back!"

"Haruka! What's wrong with you? I said I was sorry, I am sorry!"

"Well that's not enough!"

"What the hell do you want me to do?" Michiru burst into sobs, she was so desperate.

"I don't know! I hate lies; I hate you lying to me! I hate you for lying to me!"

"Well I hate you yelling at me! And I hate that you act like a stupid!"

Michiru and Haruka where face to face, screaming at each other, Haruka was mad at herself, at Michiru at her father, mad at the freaking world! And Michiru had lost it, she was freaked that Haruka just wanted her to go and never come back….

Then a voice broke the agitated silence that fell upon them. "I hate you both!" Tazuka's voice broke the room, she was crying, obviously she had been listening to them, her fists were clenched, she turn around and left running.

"I told you not to scream!" Michiru try to fetch Taz but Haruka hold her by the wrist.

"She's MY sister, I'll fix things up"

"Yours. Yours, yours! Stop being so freaking selfish! This is not about you; the world does not turn around you!"

"We are not done, so stay here!"

Michiru was so exhausted, her brain was not working coherently anymore, she sat down in one of the couches, looking pale. "What's that noise?"

"What noise…. The garage door!" Haruka run out, Michiru watched through the window Taz leaving in one of Haruka's cars, she went out too.

"Great this is fucking great!"

"Don't swear, calm down Haruka, we'll find her"

"I'll go, you stay here! That's a fucking order!"

"Don't be stupid! And don't you dare give me orders! I think I know where she is, so are you driving or I go alone?

"Fine, get in the car"

(Where's Taz? Is Michiru really leaving? Is Haruka so mad she'll toss Michiru out? To find out you have to review….)


	22. Chapter 22: Come back home

Disclaimer: Haruka and Michiru are sadly not mine, however this twisted story is….

Thanks for your reviews, I think you're liking it so I'm happy. Thanks again.

So besides my recent aching heart I get inspired enough to write this chapter down so here it is:

Master E : I forgive you, just don't do it again!

Rushingwind: I'm glad you're back!

Unwelcome to the Family Miss Kaioh!

By auraluna7

Chapter 22: Come back home

(Synopsis: Michiru and Haruka fought big time, Taz heard them and ran away in one of Haruka's cars, Michiru and Haruka join forces to find her...)

"I think she's at Hutso Beach, do you know how to get there?"

"Yes"

Michiru looked outside the window avoiding Haruka, there was no point in talking anymore to her.

Haruka was a mess, the last she needed right now was Tazuka getting into more trouble, as the minutes went by she found she wanted to talk to Michiru but she didn't knew how to start... she caught a glimpse of her looking outside the window and saw silent tears running down her beautiful blue eyes she did felt a little guilty.

"Michiru..."

"Not now, we'll talk later, please"

"Please don't cry"

"I'm not." Michiru cursed in silence, how could she be trapped in this little space with Haruka and was unable to touch her? To give her a kiss... "There, there's your car"

They parked , there were a lot of young kids hanging around this place, none of them looking very 'good influence' like, Michiru was worried, Haruka turn off the car. "Please Haruka let me go talk to her..." Haruka hesitated but then nodded, Michiru stepped out of the car.

Finding Taz was not to hard she was with a few boys smoking. "Taz?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to take you home"

"I have no home, and besides I don't want to talk to you, you lied to me"

"_get in the line"_ "Please Taz lets just talk ok?"

Taz nodded , she walk to a huge rock where she sat down next to Michiru, she took out a pack of cigarretes and offered her one.

"You shouldn't be smoking"

"Do you want one or not?"

Michiru took one and sighted, anyway she couldn't mess anymore with Haruka. "Let me take you home Taz"

"What happened?"

"I... I made a mistake and Haruka is mad at me"

"If I came back would you stay?"

"I don't have much choices Taz, your sister asked me to leave"

"But it's your house too,it is also my house I want you to stay"

"I hope this is temporal, she's mad at me now...but maybe..."

"What happened? The truth, no more lies"

Michiru take a smoke, the feeling was rougher than she remebered it. "I went out of Tokyo without telling her, I inherited a house and I wanted to see it"

"Without Haruka? Why?"

"I was afraid, your father...well he thinks..."

"He hates you"

Michiru nodded. "I didn't wanted him to think I wanted Haruka to pay for this house repairs or anything, but I should have been smarter, this lie cost me everything I had, money isn't important when you have no love and family"

"Would you do it again if you had the chance?"

"No! Of course not, I was wrong I should have trusted Haruka"

"What would you say to her if she was here? How would you apollogize?"

"Oh Taz let's go home please..."

"Tell me and I'll go"

"I... I'll tell her I am sorry that I rather gave her the house and all the money I get to win her back that she's the most important thing in the world to me... what are you looking at? She's behind me isn't she?"

Taz nodded, Michiru turned around to found Haruka looking at her. "Taz get in the car and you better toss those damn cigarrettes away" Taz left, Haruka sit down where she had been. "Smoking again? When would you learn?" She grabbed the cigarrette out of Michiru's hand and smoke it. "Damn, as good as I remebered it..." Then she toss it away...

"You?"

"Use to, filthy habit...is it true? What you said to Taz?"

"Yes, I' m sorry Haruka"

"I know you are, why you didn't trust me?"

"I was stupid"

"Seems to be contagious, I'm sorry I was mean to you"

"It's ok"

Michiru leaned her head against Haruka's shoulder, Haruka touched her hair gently and bring her closer. "We better get going, you have to go home and pack..." Michiru froze. She felt her heart falling into pieces and tears forming in her eyes.

"_I thought ..." _Haruka felt Michiru sobing in her arms, she lifted Michiru's face.

"Why are you crying?"

"You said...then I thought, but you want me to go home and pack!"

"Well if you have a millionaire house and business I want to see it, if we left now we'll be there before sunset..."

"We?" Haruka looked at her puzzled then she smiled.

"Silly! You didn't thought I was serious about you leaving? You're so damn dramatic, let's go I still have to think Tazuka's punishment I swear one of you is going to kill me."

"So you love me?" Michiru's voice was a soft whisper, Haruka looked at her smiling

"Of course I do, there's no point in fight for the things you don't care about, I love you with all my heart"

"Me too"

"Besides I already paid for the wedding..."

"Haruka!"

"You never take a joke Michiru! Come on lets go"

Michiru nodded and stand up. "Haruka?"

"Yes princess?"

"Talking about secrets..."

"What?"

"What is this thing about you use to smoke ah?"

"I...well...it's a long story"

"Aha, well don't worry the way to Kyoto is long enough..."

(you see here's the thing I don't believe Haruka's dad is going to quit his plans... do you want to see what he's got planned? Well you'll have to review)


	23. Chapter 23: Cherry Blossoms

Diclaimer: Haruka and Michiru are Naoko's idea ...

Thanks for your reviews, I'm glad you've like it!

Hey has someone seen Rushingwind? She's like lost in action...

Unwelcome to the Family Miss Kaioh!

By auraluna7

Chapter 23 : Cherry blossoms

They arrived to Kyoto before sunset, Michiru was so happy, Haruka was next to her driving and Taz on the back of the van, they looked like a real family. "_We are a real family"_ Michiru guide them through the streets to her house...

"This is it"

"Wow!"

"It's beautiful Michiru, I bet growing up here was like living in a romantic novel"

"All this place is yours Michi? The Zen yards? The cherry trees path?"

"Yes Taz, it's mine, and yours too"

"I don't wish to go back to Tokyo, hey look at that!" Taz run to see a small pond, Michiru smiled, the sunset made the sky look pink and the soft inscenced wind made the moment romantic.

"What are you thinking of princess?"

"I'm thinking I'm happy to be here with you"

"I love you" Haruka hold Michiru's waist from behind and bring her closer, the wind blew some cherry blossoms onto them, Haruka placed a gentle kiss on Michiru's neck, she turn around to return the favour and placed a kiss on Haruka's lips.

"No more secrets Haruka, I love you too"

"In one week you'll be my wife Michiru but since the days our souls were created you've been my soulmate, there's nothing in this world that could ever stop this endless love I feel for you"

Michiru moaned, softly when Haruka's hands caress her neck, she felt so secure. "Haruka..."

"Agh! Get a room! Why are you always touching each other in front of me? I'm just a kid!" Michiru blushed and pulled Haruka away, Haruka grinned with exasperation. "I'm joking! Michiru you really need to work on your sense of humor, now what's for dinner?"

"Lets get inside..."

-------------------o----------------o--------------

The warm sunlight kissed Michiru's bare skin, she rolled over the small bed to curl next to Haruka.

"Morning beautiful"

"Morning, did you sleep well?"

"Yeah this traditional bed help with my backpain"

"You're to tough I cannot get use to it, in the middle of the night I rolled over the tatami, I prefer normal beds"

"Oh come on, you're the geisha here"

"Touché, do you want to take a walk in the gardens before breakfast?"

"Maybe after"

"Why? What are you doing now?... Oh I see..."

------------------o------------------o--------------

"Michi! This place is so freaking awesome, can we go tonight to the tea house? Can I attend a tea ceremony? Can I become a Geisha?"

"Chill out Taz, you're driving us crazy"

"You can do whatever you wish Taz, just take it easy"

"What are we doing today Michiru?"

"I need to find someone to run the house and the business for me"

"I thought..."

"Living here? No Haruka, your job and our house are in Tokyo"

"Well perhaps with a little organization, maybe you can stay here and I can come on weekends or something"

"Don't be silly my life is with you, we can come here on summer, perhaps on weekends..."

"We'll do as you wish"

"Hey, can you buy me a kimono Haruka?"

"Kimonos! That's it" Michiru stand up quickly and left the room, she just got an insight.

"Was it something I said?"

"Michiru where are you going?" Haruka stand up also to go after her, she found her in the living room kneeled pulling a tatami. "What are you doing dear?"

"Wait, it was one of these, I'm sure..."

"One of these what? Do you need help?"

"Yes, pull this" Haruka kneeled next to Michiru, she was puzzled but she better not contradict her little bride. "Are we done ripping off the carpet?"

"Here! I knew it, Michiru manage to pull away a loosen board on the floor, she stuck her hand in and got our a little silver key.

"How did you knew... what's that for?"

"I'll show you. What are you doing? Put the tatami down, here let me fix it." Five minutes later Haruka followed Michiru to the ware house, she saw her sliding her silky hand through the wall like looking for something. "I bet my aunt will die if she finds out she missed this." Michiru pressed the wall to reveal a secret panel, she took the key and open it to reveal a hidden armoir, filled with paper packs.

"Are those...?"

"Aha, now you can say your bride is rich, this is my mother's kimonos collection, oh God, I didn't even remeber them..."

"These are priceless Michi, we'll build a safe for them, can I open one?"

"Of course" Haruka carefully open one of the paper-wrapped treasures, inside a dark blue kimono waited to be contamplated, it had a beautiful pattern of sea shells and white waves around it.

"You'll look great on this one"

"We'll have to please Taz about the tea ceremony then...wait till she finds out she's wearing one of these..."

"Are you sure? What if she turns it on fire?"

"Don't be dramatic Haruka she's not that clumsy"

"So now that you're a wealthy heiress do you still want to go out with me?

"Don't know, perhaps I should consider other options..." Haruka grinned at Michiru's casual tone. "It's a joke baka. See? Who has no sense of humor?"

"Yeah right"

----------------------o-----------------o--------------

"Wait till I tell all my friends about this place! And the ceremony was so mystical, oh I had to make a sketch of the Yodo river at sunset it's fantastic, these past days have been wonderful Michi."

"I'm glad you had fun, maybe we can come back during the summer"

"Why should we go back so soon? Why can't we stay a couple more days? We should stay till next week, there would still be a whole week before the wedding"

"Haruka has a race on Friday"

"Perhaps you can stay here Michi, I'll come pick you Sunday morning"

"Mh that's a good idea, but are you sure?"

"It's just a few days, I'll behave I swear"

"I wasn't thinking of that... and you better behave! I'm going to miss you"

"I'll miss you too..."

"Oh no It's going to get X rated again, I'll go outside to draw a little, I'll leave you alone love birds..." Taz left the room, Haruka and Michiru stare at each other with the magnifiscent view of the garden at their backs.

"Ruka before you go, I need to talk to you"

"About?"

"Your father"

"I... I know Michi, don't worry I'll cast him away from us, he would never come between us again"

"I'm sorry to be the raeson of your split"

"You're not, you've done nothing but help us, he's the one who's loosing, before anyone tries to mess up with us again let me tell you he tried to fix me up a adate in Aspen, but nothing happen I swear"

"I knew that"

"Taz! That girl has a huge mouth, anyway I wanted to tell you, I don't want anymore missunderstoods"

"Neither do I"

"Well I'll go packing to get to Tokyo before night. Why do you look worried Michi?"

"The sea is restless Haruka and I don't know why, maybe we shouldn't get apart, maybe I should go back with you to Tokyo"

Haruka hugged Michi who rest her head on Haruka's chest. "Don't worry love, you're my destiny and nothing would keep us apart"

"I love you when you're romantic"

"Mean girl, I love you always no matter if you're screaming at me..."

"Oh! You get the worst out of me! I love you always, I meant..." Haruka silenced Michiru's protests with a kiss, Michiru was happy but restless... was the sea right?

(ok you know how this works, you review I rewrite...)


	24. Chapter 24: Wind of Change

Disclaimer: Haruka and Michiru are not mine, that's just heartbreaking isn't it?

Anyway thanks so much for all your reviews I can hardly belive I got so many, and that of course you'll keep writting more (hint: the author needs reinforcement) Thanks so much

Ok now I've officially decided the end of this story I hope you'll like it, hold on this is not the last chapter I'm thinking there's still material to wrote down 3 or 4 more...(oh ending a story is so sad) well I'll stop babbling now...

Unwelcome to the Family Miss Kaioh!

By auraluna7

Chapter 24: Wind of Change

Michiru was enjoying her stay at Kyoto, the memories it brought back to her, the new expierences... she missed Haruka though, she had left the day before, in fact she just hang off with her, but she couldn't help missing her, Haruka was her soul mate, the reason why she was no longer afraid...but then why she felt so restless? Why?

"Michi! Kikuro says I'm not that old to become a geisha..."

"He's fooling you, you are ... and besides you're not becoming a geisha you're going to the University just as Haruka wants and you're going to like it"

"Can I be a part time geisha/college girl?"

"You just love the kimonos Taz, believe me being a geisha is much harder than just wearing a 35 pound nice dress, now why don't you go drawing some more sketches ah? I told Kiki to cover up for you in school and she told the principal you were doing a study of Kyoto so you have to bring home lots and lots of paintings"

"Don't you say lie was wrong?"

"I did not lie! Kiki did, I'm just adapting to this especific situation cause...oh you're teasing me again! When on earth I'm going to learn to tell between a serious statement and a joke from you two? Gosh..."

"You better relax..."

"Uh?"

"You know before the wedding, you look tired"

"I'm just nervous I guess..."

"Everything is going to be just fine Michi, what could possibly go wrong?"

----------------------o----------------------o----------------

Michiru looked around the just readjusted living room with her mother paint hanging from the wall, she was proud of her taste...

"_Maybe I should put a base her with some cherry tree branches..." _"Jubaru!" Michiru walked out of the living room looking for the new maid, she was not a hard worker... "Jubaru, where are you?" Michiru looked around the house but there was no sign of the young maid, she look outside into the outer garden and saw Taz trying to escalate a huge rock bare footed and holding her sketchbook in her mouth. "Taz! You're going to fall down!"

"mmam fomming mto me bine!"

"What?" Taz finally managed to climb the rock and took the sketchboard out of her mouth.

"I said I'm going to be fine!"

"Be careful, hey have you seen Jubaru ?"

"Nop"

"Ok then" Michiru get inside the house once more, but after a few minutes she desisted on her attempt. "_If I want things done I have to do them myself! Oh Shi I you knew how much I miss you..." _ Michiru sighted and get to the other side of the garden and into the cherry trees path, she was wearing a light blue dress very aporpiate for late spring, she try to reach the cherry branch but it was to high, she jump a little in order to catch it and then she felt it...

It felt like time stoping around her, she felt this incredibly sting of pain in her chest, Michiru couldn't move for a few seconds then a icy cold wind wrap her up, hitting her hard, and then it was gone, she just knew something wrong had happened...

"Taz!" Michiru run to the place Taz was climbing rocks "_God, oh god please let her be ok" _ She get there in just a few seconds and saw Taz, who was peacefully drawing , she was fine. "_No, no, no! Haruka" _ She felt into her knees sobbing hard and out of control. "_Haruka, haruka!"_

Taz heard the sobs and look back, she saw Michi laying on the ground, her hands covering her face, crying... "Michi?" She jump down and ran to her. "Michiru, what's wrong? Are you hurt? Michi please answer"

"Ha...Haruka" She could not speak, tears run down like a river from her blue eyes.

"Haruka? Did you fought again? Michiru stop crying I can't understand you"

"She...she's hurt"

"What? Did they call you? What happen is she alright?"

"I...I..."

"Michiru please, stop crying and talk to me!"

"She's...I...oh God" Tazuka took Michiru by the shoulders and shook her down.

"Calm down or I'll slap you! What happened?"

"I sensed it, she's injured"

"You sensed it? So no one called? Oh Michi you scare the hell out of me... calm down ok? I'll call home to make sure nothing's wrong I bet you're just having anxiatey for the wedding, you talk to Haruka this morning didn't you? " Michiru nodded. "Come on, stay here and stop crying, I'll call home" Taz get inside the house,she was upset, where did Michiru get these weird ideas? Haruka was ok, she had to.

_Ring, ring._

"Tenoh's residence good evening"

"Hi Shi, it's Taz"

"Miss Tazuka, nice to hear you, may I help you?"

"Yeah, is Haruka home?"

"No miss she left the house, she said she had some stuff to do, that she'll be back for dinner"

"Oh, well, when she comes back would you tell her to call us back?"

"Sure miss, say hello to Miss Michiru from me"

"I will"

Tazuka hanged off, she was getting worried, could there be a possibility about Michiru been right? She sighted trying to get such thought out of her head and dial Haruka's cell number... it was out of range. She hanged off and walk back to Michiru, she was still on the ground crying.

"What happened Taz?"

"She's not home...oh but she's fine I'm sure"

"Taz, something happened I'm sure."

"Look Michi, if you want we can go back to Tokyo, I try to reach her phone but it was off, I don't like seeing you like this, here stand up"

"We , I have to go back there, she's calling me Taz, we have too please..." Michiru burst into tears once more, Taz look at her worried.

"Fine, let's go" Taz helped Michi get inside the house. "JUBARU!"

The little maid came out looking frightened. "What is it Miss"

"Call us a cab, we are leaving to Tokyo"

"Yes Miss"

"Calm down Michi, please you're scaring me"

"Taz, I should have go with her, it's my fault I oh Taz I'll die if something happened to her..."

Taz hold Michiru, she could sense the desperation on Michiru's voice. "Don't worry sis I'll take you to her"

(Bets? Is Michir right? Is she just insane? Where's Haruka? Oh wanna find out? Review then.)


	25. Chapter 25: Stab to the heart

Disclaimer: Haruka and Michiru are not mine…blah blah who cares?

Thanks for your reviews.

King of the warlors: Good Luck on your exam

Amnesia Nymph: Stop killing Michiru, thanks. (Hope you'll like your surprise)

Ashja: The 'dog' is a SOB stop thinking of him or I'll kick you!

Rushingwind: Where are you?

Unwelcome to the Family Miss Kaioh!

By auraluna7

Chapter 25: Stab to the heart

(Synopsis: Michiru ans Taz where in Kyoto when Michiru felt Haruka had an accident, so now they're on their way back to Tokyo)

Michiru look outside the train window, she recall seing the same sights just a few days ago but then she didn't felt so bad, her head ached and so did her chest, she felt this opression on her heart. "_Please Haruka, hang on I'm coming"_

Taz look at Michiru, she was worried , she had tried to reach Haruka's cell for hours with no sucess, and she was worried about Michiru too, she look like she was going to faint in any moment, she still recall Michiru's nervous breakdown last week.

They arrived to Tokyo short after midday, the city was full of life, Michiru found it incredibly to believe, why was everybody so damn happy when Haruka was suffering, when she was suffering?

Taz managed to slip her into a cab and they get to the Tenoh's mansion half an hour later, they open the front door, the house was quiet as a tumb.

"Shi? We are home! Shi!"

Michiru stayed froze up in the front door, she knew Haruka was not here, Shi came out of the kitchen she looked pale and she was crying, when Taz saw her, she almost fainted, something bad had happened Michiru was right... "Miss how good you're home, I tried to call you but you have left Kyoto already oh Miss it's terrible!"

"What happened? Shi?"

"Is the master, she got into a crash, she's at the hospital..." Michiru felt how her legs loss strenght and she couldn't breath. "_I knew it, Haruka please, please be fine"_

Taz felt the tears forming in her eyes but she knew someone had to hold on and be calm."Which hospital?"

"Juban Medical Center"

" Bring me the car keys we are going down there, help me with Michiru, Shi"

"Yes Miss"

-------------------o----------------o--------------

"I knew it Taz, this is my fault"

"Calm down Michi, you don't want Haruka seen you like this would you?"

Michiru shook her head, Taz was right she had to pull herself together, Haruka needed her, they arrived to the hospital and ran to the front desk.

"Miss we are looking for someone, Tenoh Haruka"

"Let me check please, here it is, she's in intensive care, third floor, are you related Miss?"

"I'm her sister and this is her fiancé" The front desk girl looked amused at Michiru, Michiru took a deep breath she was not getting into this discussion now...

"You can go in, I'm afraid the 'Miss' will have to wait outside, only relatives are allowed in"

"But, she's my... we are going to get married in just a few days!"

"Sorry Miss, they gave strict orders, family only, in fact I believe her father is already here, perhaps you can wait."

Michiru felt she had no air, how can this be happening to her? Haruka was just a few steps from her and she couldn't reach her. "_Dear God, please help me"_

"Don't worry Michi, I'll go in and my dad would fix this up, remember how he help you get in last time ok? I'll be right back" Michiru nodded, Taz went in and she had to stay in the waiting room with Shi, she was a minute from getting crazy...

---------------o----------------o-------------

"Dad!" Tazuka run to meet her father who was sitting in the intensive care unit waiting room.

"Taz, I thought you were out of town"

"We were, and...how is she?"

"She's in a coma"

"What?" Taz was dizzy, she felt weakened. "Is she going to be alright?"

"We don't know yet, she was seriously injured"

"Can I see her?"

"They are letting us in in a few moments..."

"Oh daddy, Michi is outside they didn't let her in, could you go help her please?"

Hazuko look at Tazuka and nodded. "Stay here dear, I'll come right back"

------------------o--------------------o------------------

Michiru was relief to see Hazuko, she stand up and approach him.

"Mr. Tenoh, how is she?"

"Bad"

"But, what happened?"

"She's in a coma"

Michiru was pale, her hands shaking, she didn't expected to be this bad. "God, can I see her?"

"NO"

"Is she that bad?"

"No I meant you cannot see her, you've done enough harm to her, she's under my care now and I'm taking you off her life once and for all"

A bus wouldn't have hit Michiru so hard, she thought for a second this was a nightmare... she blinked a few times in misbelief her blue eyes filled with tears... "But, Mr. Tenoh, she's my fiancé I have to see her, please"

"Don't insist, you're done with us"

Michiru burst into tears, she couldn't believe this man, she couldn't accept those eyes, so alike to Haruka's saying this things to her. "I have to see her, she needs me, I love her!"

"Please Miss I'm going to ask you to leave now, don't make a scene"

"You have to let me see her!"

"Be quiet this is a hospital" Hazuko turn around to leave, Michiru was shocked with horror.

"You cannot do this to me!"

Hazuko turn around to see her, his expression serious and dark. "I already have, legally Haruka and Tazuka are under my costudy now so stay away from us or you'll regret it"

"You cannot be serious Tenoh, Haruka loves me, she loves me and there's nothing you can do about, when she wakes up she'll come back to me, do you hear me?"

Hazuko looked at her with no expression on his green eyes. "That's of course if she wakes up." He turn around to leave finally, Michiru stood there with a shocked expression, her world was falling apart, fate had give her a stab in the heart and she was unable to protect herself from the pain she was feeling. She sob with anger, the taste of defeat in her mouth.

"Miss are you ok? Can we bring you something?" Michiru saw this girl talking at her but she couldn't understand what she was saying neither could she understood why they were dragging her out of the hospital and into her car, she was speechless, she just couldn't react.

"_No,I don't want to leave, Haruka is here, no don't take me away, Shi I don't want to go home"_ Shi drove her back to the house and placed her on bed, Michiru was a puppet, her head couldn't form a single coherent expression and she was tired, so damn tired, she felt pain all over her body and she knew it was Haruka's pain, she cried once more for her lover, she needed to see her, who was going to help her? "_This is not true... Haruka wait for me, I'll find a way ... I promise."_

(Poor Michiru, damn! I hate in laws it shows right? How would Michiru manage to see Haruka? Oh want to find out review then. _Amnesia: did you enjoy my surprise? See I stab her too_)


	26. Chapter 26: Breakdown

Disclaimer: You know it why should I keep saying this over and over? I don't own any related characters to Sailor Moon just the rest of the cast and the story...

Thanks for your reviews, what can I say? I love drama you've read my other stories I don't know why you act so surprised...

Unwelcome to the Family Miss Kaioh!

By auraluna7

Chapter 26: Breakdown

(Synopsis: Haruka had an accident amd Michiru was banned out of the hospital by his damn father in law...)

Kiki was sitting in her pink living room, she look rather angry, Kay , her husband and Kiki's husband Takeshi where there too...

"What the hell happened?"

"Calm down Kiki you're pregnant remember? Don't cause any more trouble..."

"But what happened Kay?"

"Haruka got into a crash, apparently she was on her way to the tracks when a bus hit her, the driver didn't respect a stop, Tenoh is in a coma"

Kiki put a hand on her mouth with horror. "How's Michiru?"

"That's another problem, Hazuko Tenoh, Haruka's father denye her the entrance to the hospital and well she flipped, I already sent a doctot to her house, Shi is with her..."

"That monster! How could he do this to her?"

"That's not the worst I just got a call from Kinamoto, you remeber him Thomas? That little guy who worked as intern a few years ago? Well he works for Tenoh and told me Hazuko is asking for an eviction notice..."

"That means...oh he's kicking her out of their house? He cannot do that!"

"He can and he will, it's Haruka's house, there's not a single paper on Michiru's name, not a bill, she has not a leasing contract; she's not renting, she's not paying, she's to the law a stranger living in that house..."

"Have you told her?"

"No, I'm going to see her just now"

"Two days, all of these happened to days ago why she didn't call us?"

"She's not herself Kiki but we are her friends and she needs us..."

----------------------o-------------------o----------------

"Any news Shi?"

"Miss Tazuka called a few hours ago, but there have not been any changes..."

Kay nodded, she walk around the kitchen table trying to get the heart to go upstairs. "How is she?"

Shi looked at her with concern. "Bad, she's out of herself"

"What did the doctor said?"

"That she needed rest, she's medicated, oh Mrs. Kay who's going to solve this mess? Mr. Tenoh on the hospital is probably better than Miss Michiru here..."

"I'll go upstairs to see her, has she ate already?" Shi shooked her head. "Make a tray would you?"

"She's not eating"

"I know but she has too"

"Ok Mrs. Kay I'll make her something..."

_knock, knock_

No one answer but Kay get inside Mochiru's bedroom anyway, she was hurt to see Michiru in this state, it have been two days already since Shishi called her crying, Michiru had had a nervous breakdown and Haruka was in a coma, how could things went so freaking wrong so quickly? "Michi...Michi are you awake?" Kay placed the tray on the night stand, Michiru looked at her, she was so pale she looked like a china doll.

"Kay" Michiru didn't even came out of bed, she was just there sleeping all day crying all night...

"It's me girl, come on I came to get you out of bed."

"Are they letting me see her?"

Kay sighted, no Tenoh's senior was clear about it and there was no legal action against it. "No"

"Then there's no use on getting up..." A tear run down Michiru's face, she was feeling so miserable, so helpless, she felt the life running away from her and she couldn't help herself.

"You are so selfish Kaioh, I cannot believe I once called you friend of mine"

"Why do you say that?"

"Look at yourself, Haruka is fighting for her life and you're just here on your ass letting yourself die! That's so selfish... fine! You know what? You wish to die? Great a problem less, we'll have two funerals! It'll be cheaper..."

Michiru began sobbing hardly looking at Kay with anger, a sparkle of life in her blue eyes..."Haruka is not dying! Don't you dare say those things! No one is dying did you hear me?"

Kay smiled. _"There you are Michiru..."_ "It's true, you haven't even fight and you already surrender. I'm thinking that perhaps she's better without you..."

"Why are you so cruel to me?"

"I don't like loosers, I thought Haruka was tougher and smarter, she chose a whimp as a life partner, you're not worth it, you let her down, you didn't fight, your love for her was not strong enough! No wonder she's so screwed..." _"Snap out of it Michi please..."_

"Shut up!"Michiru jump out of bed, she was raging, she slapped Kay making her fall down "Don't you ever say that again! I'm not a whimp and... Haruka... she'll recover, I'll fight for her a thousand battles did you hear me? I love her!"

"I knew you could get out of that bed...but you had to hit me so hard?"

Michi shook her head, she understood Kay had only push her nerves to help her out of her shock, she helped Kay to get up. "I'm sorry Kay"

"It's ok, it was worth it, you're out of bed and angry, that's healthy, be angry Michi why the hell are you always swallowing your grief? Don't you see it hurts you? We are going to help you but in order for that you need to help yourself, Haruka needs you, it's your time to be the strong one..."

Michiru nodded, she was crying again but she didn't feel so defeated, Kay was right Haruka needed her. "I'll go get showered"

"I brought you a sandwich, why don't you eat it first?"

"No, I'm hungry you'll take me out for dinner and we'll make a plan then, I'll be downstairs in 15 minutes" Kay nodded, Michiru hugged her and then she left. Michiru looked at herself in the mirror, and whipe her tears away. "_I was stupid and I'm sorry Ruka, I'll get us both out of this, no one is taking me away from you from our etrnal love..."_

(I dedicate this chapter to a dear friend of mine, you know it's true you need to help yourself in order for other ones to help you... so there's still more to tell if you want to know please review!)


	27. Chapter 27: Bargain

Disclaimer: You know this I don't own Haruka or Michiru of course if Naoko is tired of them I gladly could accept them…

Thanks for your reviews, I'm realliy inspired as you can see, ok so with no further delay here's the next chapter:

Chapter 27: Bargain

"I need you to be strong Michiru, there's something I have to tell you..."

Michiru lay down the fork and quit eating her dessert, she looked at Kay concerned but calm. "What is it?"

"Hazuko is trying to get you out of the Tenoh Manor"

Michiru sighted and zipped her tea. "I knew that'll happen eventually, what can I do?"

"The truth Michi, not much, everything belongs to Haruka, you have not a leasing contract do you?"

"Of course not, I have not paid rent in over 3 years, Haruka pays for almost everything, I was a guest in her house, so how long till he kicks me out?"

"A few weeks, perhaps less, there's not a thing to your name is it?"

"No... wait! The check book has my name on it..."

"What check book?"

"The one which we use to pay the bills, all the services have been paid under my name, I signed the checks, electricity, gas, groceries, everything, it's Haruka's money but..."

"Legally it's yours! Michi this can prove Haruka shared the house with you..."

"But not that I own the house, it is still her house..."

"Yes but it'll took longer for Hazuko to get you out of the house, time is priceless, you can wait till Haruka..." Kay didn't finished the sentence, Michiru looked worried. "She'll wake up Michi don't worry..."

"I know she will... I just can't stand not being by her side, I wish I could see her just a minute, just one..."

"There must be a way Michi we'll find it"

---------------o--------------o----------

"You are a monster and I hate you!"

"You are my daughter Tazuka and you'll respect me"

"How can you do this to us? Do you think when Haruka wakes up she'll forgive you for this? She'll never talk to you in her life! And so will I! You're are screwing things up, Haruka would make you pay for this!"

"Listen to me Taz, I'm the only thing you got left, Haruka may wake up but the doctors say she'll probably be unacapable of taking care of herself so don't count on that, you better calm down or I won't let you see her either"

"I'm not your daughter, I'm not the daughter of a monster..." Taz burst into tears of desolation. "_Please Haruka wake up, we need you"_

----------------o---------------o------------

_Ring, ring_

"Tenoh's residence"

"Mrs. Tenoh? I need to talk to you"

"Who is this?"

"Michiru Kaioh"

"Miss Kaioh, I'm surprised, what can I do for you?"

"I need you help Barbra, please..."

"There's nothing I can do Michiru, I'm deeply sorry"

"Yes there is, I need you to tell Hazuko to speak to me, I got a deal for him"

"Michiru, why don't you wait for things to get a little more calm? Hazuko is a good man but he loves his daughters too much"

"Please you're the only one who can help me"

"Fine, I'll try Michiru I promise"

"Thanks so much..."

-----------o---------------o-------------

"This is not a smart move Michiru"

"I need to see her Kay, no matter the price, I need to see her"

"Ok but, ok you're right, there here comes that monster."

Hazuko Tenoh entered the hospital's cafeteria looking annoyed, the only reason why he was here was because Barbra insisted so much.

"Good evening"

"Good evening Mr. Tenoh, this is my lawyer, Mrs. Kayarumi Hashja"

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Hashja"

"Tenoh..."

"So what is it? I told you Miss Kaioh and I thought I was clear, that you're not allowed in this place."

"I have a deal for you"

"What can you possible trade with? There's nothing you have that I want"

"That's not entirely true Mr. Tenoh, here's the deal: You let me see her 5 minutes and I would leave Tenoh's manor."

"Interesting but no, anyway I'm getting the house back"

"Yeah well but you'll get into a nasty fight, that's what you want? The press knowing this? Haruka is a public figure, so am I, imagine the publicity, and the trail, It'll last for months, even years, the checks of the house expenses have my mane on them, so you cannot allegate I was a stranger in the house..."

"I see your lawyer has instruct you right..."

"So we have a deal"

"5 minutes, but if you ask me Miss I think I got the good side of the bargain"

Michiru smiled. "That's cause you don't know the power of Love Hazuko, take me to see her."

"Sure Michiru I'm a man of word, I hope you'll honor your word as well"

"As soon as I get out of here, I'll...pack my things and leave don't worry"

---------------o------------------o-----------

Michiru took a deep breath and enter the room, besides her determination of remain cool, she could felt her heart breaking when she saw Haruka laid down in that tiny and cold bed. She approached the bed slowly. "Haruka, it's me" Michiru knew Haruka could not answer but deep inside she knew she could hear her. She placed her hand on Haruka's, with her eyes full of tears. "I'm sorry Haruka, I'm sorry I just came here, I should have been taking care of you, but don't worry we'll get out of these I promise."

Michiru looked at her lover, so fragile that make her shiver. "See Haruka? NO tears, no more tears, I won't cry anymore I'll support us I'll take us out of these, but I need you to do something for me Ruka, I need you to wake up, I need you. Taz needs you too...please Haruka wake up, I love you, do you undertsand? I love you Ruka." Michiru hold Haruka's hand a place a gentle kiss on it, she could sense Haruka's feelings, she was in pain but she was happy to see her there. "Besides, you do know many things for the wedding are not refundable right? And I'm not willing to give back the presents...I... Oh Haruka why? Why destiny keeps placing these obstacles between us ah? Please love wake up, I'll be here waiting for you, no one is going to take you away from me, not your father not even fate, you better come back or I'll go haunt you..."Michiru's voice break but she didn't cry she was keeping her promise to Haruka, she owed her.She leaned and gently kissed Haruka's lips...

"That's five minutes Kaioh, now please leave"

Michiru turn to look at Haruka's father, she closed her eyes in a silent pray, and stand up to face him. "I know why are you doing this Hazuko, but you're wrong, this won't bring your daughters back to you, can't you see I'm not the enemy? You're too blind to see it but there's enough love in Haruka for both of us for everyone... it's ok. I forgive you"

"I don't need your forgiveness"

"Hate is your enemy Tenoh, hate is the one forbiding you the love of Haruka not me, she'll wake up and come back to me cause our love is stronger than time itself cause our hearts are part of the same single soul..."

"Please Miss get out"

"You know I'm right..." Michiru turn to leave, when she realized Taz was on the door, when she saw her, Taz throw to her arms.

"Michi! You're here! Oh God Michiru..."

"Shh, everyhting is going to be fine"

"Tazuka! Get away from her,she's not allowed here!"

"I hate you did you hear me?"

Michiru embrasse Tazuka once more and whisper to her ear. "I need you to take care of her for me Taz, don't fight ok? I got a plan don't worry"

Taz nodded and let her go. Michiru walked outside the room, Hazuko followed her.

"See Miss Kaioh? I told you it was fruitless for you to see her, she's still in a coma"

"Love is never fruitless, she'll wake up, you'll see..." Michiru left with her head high. "_More than ever Hazuko I'll prove you wrong"_ Michiru was not defeated she just have start fighting.

(So? What do you think? You want some more? Fine review then...)


	28. Chapter 28: Wedding day

Disclaimer: I don't owe them, please why do I have to put this?

Ok so thanks for your reviews.

I dedicate this chapter to Ashja maybe she'll cheer up a little and listen to my advises...

Master E, please don't get jealous,I love you you know that...

Unwelcome to the Family Miss Kaioh!

by auraluna7

Chapter 28: Wedding day

Michiru packed her things as quickly as she could, trying to place her memories between her skirts and coats, her tears behind her favorite shoes, she just wanted to finish as soon as possible without thinking. "_It's just temporal, just a bump on the road." _She checked the closets once more, and then she saw it, her wedding dress... she sighted and bite her lip, she was not crying not even because today was suppose to be her wedding day, she felt a little weak but then she whiped her sorrows away, it was just a date that had gone delay, she'll marry Haruka it was just a matter of time.

Shi was crying a river when she came downstairs...

"Please Miss don't leave"

"Shi, don't worry everyhting is going to be just fine"

"But Miss, the master would not have like to see you leave the house"

Michiru smile at Shi, of course Haruka would not approve this but she gave her word and she was going to honor it. "I'll be back Shi don't worry" Thomas and Kay were already loading her stuff between their van and Michiru's they have kindly offered their house to crash a few days, Michiru didn't know how she'll ever repay them. When she close the door behind her Michiru felt this emptyness filling her, but she managed to kept her promise, not one tear more. "_For Haruka... for me"_

------------------o-----------------------o------------------

"So what's the plan Kaioh?"

"I have no plan at all"

"But you just said me you told Tazuka you got a plan!"

"Kiki, what did you intend me to say? 'Taz freak out, we're going down the hill?' She needed to be comforted..."

"So no plan at all?"

"No, but once Haruka wakes up evreything would solve on it's own...

"You have far too much faith..."

A few minutes later Kay entered her own living room looking serious.

"What is it Kay?" She sat down next to Michiru and hold her hand. "You're scaring me, what is it?"

"She woke up" For a second Michiru felt incredibly happy but, why she didn't felt better, she still felt this opression on her chest and why was Kay so serious if this was a good new?

"But?"

Kay took a deep breath. "Tazuka says there might be brain damage, Michi are you ok?" Michiru just nodded she had no words now. "It is not that bad Michi,Taz said also that Haruka asked for you..."

_"She did?"_ Michiru nodded once more and then she smiled. "It's a matter of time then, she'll get back to me in no time...we don't need a plan anymore..."

Kay looked at Michiru trying to find the right words to break to her best friend the worst part. "Michiru there's something else I need to tell you...

-----------------------o--------------------------o-----------------

Tazuka was sitting next to her sister's bed looking completly exhausted, she had been here since the day before, refusing to leave when Haruka woke up. She was holding her hand when it happened, Haruka looked at her and squeezed her hand, then she just whispered one single word to her 'Michiru' and passed out, she was semiunconscious now but at list she was not longer in a coma... the doctor came in and ask her to step out, reluctantly Tazuka agreeded, when she came back to the room she sat down again next to Haruka.

Something was not right, Haruka was restless and somehow she seemed more confussed than she had been before. Tazuka was about to stand up and catch some coffee when Haruka opened her eyes.

"Haruka, it's me Taz... how are you feeling dear?"

Haruka looked at her with blurred eyes, she tried to smile at her. "Michiru?"

"It's Taz sis, Michiru...she'll come soon" "_How am I suppose to tell her Michiru won't come?"_

"It's... wedding"

Taz sighted, she felt tears running down her eyes, but why was Haruka so confussed? "She'll come soon don't worry" Haruka closed her eyes once more, she seemed so tired...

--------------------------o-------------------------o------------------

"No, No, no! This is a lie! This cannot be true! Please tell me it's a joke Kay please..." Michiru fell down on her knees and placed her hands on her face, she had never expected what Kay just have told her.

"Michi calm down"

"No! I can't believe it!"

"Please Michi calm down"

"How do you want me to calm down after what you just said? He cannot do this, this was not meant to happen..."

"Michi please don't get upset... I have a plan"

"What plan can you possibly have? That man is the devil himself and he got what he wanted...he defeat me"

"Don't say that..."

--------------------o-----------------------o------------------

A nurse came into the room waking Tazuka up, she smiled at her, and placed a tray with a needle next to Haruka.

"What's that miss?"

"Painkillers, your sister sustained multiple fractures, this would cease her pain"

"That's why she's so confussed?"

The nurse look around to see if no one was listening then she turn to Tazuka once more. "No, that's because of the Diazepam"

"And you should be mixing that with the painkillers?" The nurse shook her head.

"Not really" She whispered, "only if she had agression antecedents, but it was the doctor's orders, please don't tell anyone I told you this"

Tazuka nodded, the nurse left after a moment and Taz stay there weighting the nurse's words. "Dad"

---------------------------o------------------------o------------------

"What can I possibly do if Hazuko is twisting the law to declare her incompetent ah? If he wins I'll never see her again, never!"

"It's not as easy as he thinks, Michiru look at me"

"I lost her... he defeat us"

"Shut up and listen to me Kaioh"

"There's no use, I tried and tried and I never came out with a plan this is all my fault I should have been a better girlfriend, this is all my fault and I... ouch! Why the hell did you slap me for?"

"You owe me one and you were hysterical! Now listen I do have a plan..."

Michiru rubbed her cheek. "Fine let's here it"

-----------------------o--------------------------o----------------------

"Haruka do you hear me? Open your eyes please..."

Haruka opened her eyes slowly, and tried to focus on the voice talking to her, but it was not who she wanted to see it was not Michiru. "Where is she?"

Tazuka wet her lips nervously, she had to tell her, somehow Haruka looked more conscious. "Father doesn't let her in the hospital Haruka, he has been mean to her"

"What?"

"He told her to leave, then he kicked her out of the house, I need you to react Haruka, dad is destroying us all"

"He..." haruka tried to get out of bed, but she was in so much pain. "Michiru, my poor Michiru"

"Shh calm down, she's doing fine, she's tough but we need you to recover Ruka, we need you to fight him down..."

"I'll kill him..."

"I'll hold him..."

"What's going on here Tazuka? Oh our little Haruka is awake!" Hazuko approached his daughter's bed and placed a hand on her face tenderly like a loving father. "How are you feeling kitten?" With all the strenght she had Haruka slap the hand out of her face and look at him with anger.

"Where is she?"

"What's wrong dear?"

"Michiru"

"She..."

"I know it all, bring her to me!" Haruka hold her father's hand with a tight grip, Hazuko was amazed of her strenght.

"Calm down Kitten"

"Damn you! Don't you hear her father? Bring Michiru here!"

"Shut up Tazuka! Nurse!"

"NO! No more drugs, leave her alone!" Tazuka struggle with her father while the nurse pushed some drug into Haruka, Tazuka began screaming and crying. "You'll kill her! Leave her alone!"

"That's it Tazuka you've done it, you won't see her again either, your sister was right, boot camp would serve you good, take her out of here"

Someone grabbed Tazuka's arms and dragged her out of the room screaming. "_I'm sorry Michi I cannot take care of her..."_

-------------------------o----------------------------o----------------

"That plan is crazy"

"That's exactly why it's going to work"

"Not to mention ilegal Kay"

"You're going to let a tiny detail like that to stop you? It's your only choice besides, Hazuko is not exactly following the laws"

"Yes he is"

"I meant the moral laws! He has no shame..."

"Fine Kay I'll do it"

"It'll work Michi you'll see..."

(Ah what's their plan? What would happen to Haruka? Ah the end is closer and closer...wanna find out? Review! ah and I bet I tricked you with the chapter's title right?)


	29. Chapter 29: Kay's plans and Michiru's

Disclaimer: Haruka and Michiru belong to this rich girl Naoko who refuses to lend them to me so I'll just borrowed them for a while in this story.

Thanks for your reviews, and don't get upset with me! Amnesia thanks for the inspiration here's what I promised...

Unwelcome to the Family Miss Kaioh!

by auraluna7

Chapter 29: Kay's plan and Michiru's secret arms

(A/N: Ok let me get this clear I never said Haruka was a drug addict, I tried to state the fact that they were drugging her so please don't get mad at me. Thank you)

Michiru looked at herself in the mirror and then back at Kay. "This is stupid, and your plan is crazy not to mention illegal, I'm going to end in jail, besides, this dress is too damn short, i look like an hooker..."

Kay smiled at Michiru, she knew she was just nervous "Put on some make up Kaioh you look like a fresh corpse..."

Thomas get in the room holding a tea tray. "I brought you girls some...wow! What's the ocassion Michiru?" Michiru looked back at Kay and then Thomas.

"I told you Kay this dress is too much"

"But we have to make this plan work!"

"I still don't get the plan dear, excuse your stupid husband but why don't you try to explain it to me again?"

Kay look at him exhasperated..."Thomas... ok, so here's the plan; Hazuko thinks that if Haruka gets declared imcompetent he'll control everything right?" Thomas nodded. "All her assests, states and even custudy over Tazuka and herself right? Now we know by Tazuka's last call that Haruka is awake but not quite able to defend herself..." Michiru sighted, thinking of Haruka passing through this pain made her wanted to cry. "So what would happen if Hazuko manages to declare Haruka incompetent but it turns out he's not the one in charge?"

"Now that's what I don't get what are we doing?" Kay got a folder and showed it to her husband smiling.

"This is a power of attourney, if Haruka signs this up Michiru would get power over all her assest inclusing her in this case."

"Yeah I know what a power of attourney is, but if she signs it won't be valid cause the date would reveal she signed it after the accident, Hazuko would allegate she was alredy incapacitated to sign it..."

"That's the illegal part of this plan, we'll post it pevious to the accident."

"But it need a Notary seal"

"yeah well Kiki's father is a notary..."

"You'll send us all to jail Kayarumi!"

"I thought the illegal part of tha plan was getting me into that hospital Kay, the papers would be illegal too?"

"Thomas look what you've done, calm down Michi the plan yould work, now I think you should put on some red lipstick..." Kay stand up next to Michiru and arraenge her hair.

"I still don't understand how is she getting into the4 hospital"

"That's why I have the plans Thomas, come on Michiru let's go"

---------------------------o-------------------------o---------------------

"I feel like a total whore Kay"

"Chill, you can't chicken out now do you have any idea how much work was getting this information was?"

Michiru looked herself in the reflection on a window, the little black dress and the high heels...it was too much "You mean how many people did you bribe?"

"You say tomato... anyway there she is, the one with the pink hair, they assure me she was Haruka's nurse and better, she's from your club"

"Club?"

"She's lesbian"

"Damn! I cannot do this, seducing her? Why can't we just bribe her too?"

"Just do it, think. If Haruka was on your position do you think she won't do it? Do you think she'll hesitate?"

Michiru sighted, Haruka would have seduce that girl in just a minute... "But I'm shy, and engaged, and scared..."

"blah, blah, blah, go fetch her use your secret arms"

"I have no secret arms..."

"Of course you do, do that little victim face and that thing you do when you pretend you're about to cry."

"Hey! I don't do that...do I?"

"Oh just go and show her some skin first then the victim's act" Michiru hanged her head in defeat, and then she pull herself together and raised her body, she walked toward her taget swaying her hips .

_"Damn, I shoul have hire Tundra to do this" _The nurse look at her for a brief moment and Michiru decided it was time to attack. She raised her hand to her face and made a little moan followed by ahurt face.

"Are you alright miss?"

"Oh I think there's something in my eye" "_Good one" _

"Perhaps I can take a look, and blow it out" Instead of sitting next to her Michiru leaned an placed her face next to the nurse.

"Would you be so kind?" The poor girl managed to stay calm besides the blush covering her face and the fact that Michiru's cleavage wa just a few inches from her. She looked into Michiru's eyes and blow softly.

"Er...Better?"

"So much... hey let me buy you lunch as a reward for helping me, what did you said your name was?"

"Ah... Ma ..yuro, I mean my name was, is Mayuro"

"Nice to meet you Mayuro, I'm Michiru, do you mind if I sit down?" "_This was easir than i thought"_

"I insist..."

"_I'm going to hell for this one..."_ Michiru sat down next to the girl smiling, from the distance Kay smiled.

"Part one accomplished... goodJob Michiru"

(There let's see if the plan works clockwise, and Michiru manges to get here plan done...review if you want more!)


	30. Chapter 30: Moment of truth

Disclaimer: Haruka and Michiru are not mine, oh so damn sad!

Ok thanks for your reviews, sorry for the delay I've been having little inspiration... I hope this chapter would go well.

Happy Valentine's Day!

Unwelcome to the Family Miss Kaioh!

Chapter 30: Moment of truth

"So?"

Michiru sat down next to Kay on her car, an looked at her serious. "We are going out for dinner...oh Kay I cannot do this, poor girl I mean she's nice and well I feel guilty taking advantage over her"

"Oh Michi, why are you always so damn nice ah? If it makes you feel better after this we can fix her a nice date or something...but you have to take this chance..."

"I know but what'll do if she pretends to kiss me?"

"Easy...cry, but you'll convince her before any kisses otherwise Haruka would kill me"

"us, kill us"

----------------------o----------------------o--------------------

Michiru arrenge her hair one last time, she took a deep breath and ring the doorbell to Mayuro's apartment. Mayuro opened the door smiling, she looked pretty with her pink short hair and dressed on a pink tank top and black pants.

"Hi Michiru"

"Hi... can I come in?"

"Of course, excuse me I don't do this much often"

_"Neither do I"_

"Wine?"

"Please"

After a nice meal, Michiru decided it was time to strike, specially cause they were sitting in a couch and Mayuro was close enough

to kiss her. "So Michiru ..."

"_Now or never" _Michiru looked at Mayuro and began to cry moaning softly. "Michiru? Are you alright?"

"Oh Mayuro I...oh I can't do this anymore, I have to be honest with you"

"What is it?"

"I need your help Mayuro"

"What can i do for you? Please stop crying...

------------------o------------------------o--------------------

"You tricked me!"

"Don't get upset, try to understand me Mayuro, I was desperate"

"I cannot help you, I'm sorry about Haruka and all but I could loose my job"

"Please, please...not for me, do it for Love? You believe in it I can see it in your eyes, you're an honest decent person, I'm not just saying it for you to help me, do you know why her father is against me? Cause we love each other cause he cannot face it, don't you think that's hideous, please Mayuro"

"I knew it, no girl like you is available..."

"Don't say that, you're cute, I'm serious ...I'll tell you what if you help me I'll fix you up a real date"

"I cannot risk my ass just because of a pretty face"

"But you will...you're smiling! Oh thanks Mayuro thanks so much..."

"Mh...so what's your plan? Don't tell me I have to come with a plan too"

"No, I'll sneak in dressed as a nurse and you'll just pretend to be busy doing something else while I sneak in to see her...piece of cake"

"This Haruka is lucky you knew that?"

Michiru blushed and smile. "Now, let's focus, bring me a nurse outfit, then you have to stop giving her that drugs so i can talk to her... and..."

"Are you always this bossy?"

Michiru made her enchanting smile..."Yes"

"Ha, I sure hope this Haruka deserves you..."

"She does"

---------------------------o-------------------------o---------------------

Michiru managed to get into the hospital, the plan working clockwise, she entered Haruka's room doubtfully...

"Haruka? It's me..." Haruka opened her eyes slowly

"_Is this another dream?"_ "Michiru?"

Michiru smiled and caress her face. "Yes, it's me I told you I'll be back"

"Tell me this is not another dream, a fantasy..."

"It is not" Michiru felt a silent tear coming down her eye. "Oh look, I broke my promise..."

"Shh, everthing is goint ot be fine"

"Oh God I'm supposed to be the one rescuing you this time..."

Haruka smiled, she felt no longer confussed, she was feeling fine, having Michiru next to her healed her wounds. "My damsel in shining armor..." Michiru laughed soflty and threw herself to Haruka's arms. "Ouch, easy I'm a fragile knight"

"I'm sorry"

"Don't go, let me hold you..." Michiru wished they could stay like this forever, togheter, she felt the warm of her soul mates body and heart, but she knew they had little time.

"Haruka, I came here... I need you to do something" It was now or never, and what if Haruka refused to sign? "I, we came with a plan to take you out of here but I need you to do something, it's a pretty big deal and perhaps..."

"Michi, I'll do anything what is it?" Michiru broke apart form Haruka, she took the documents out of her purse

"I need you to sign this, it's a power of attourney, well I... don't fell pressure to sign it, I know it's hard to just lend me everything I..." Michiru spilled more tears, all her fears didn't let her go on. Haruka looked at her seriously, then she looked at the papers and sign them.

"Michiru Kaioh, when are you going to find out I love you? There's no one else in this world I'll trust my own soul except you, me signing this papers is just a formality, you've owned me for so long, I love you..."

Michiru raised her eyes till they met Haruka's, she knew there would be no bigger truth than this one. " I love you so much Haruka, would you marry me?"

"Oh sorry, I'm already taken..." Michiru smiled while Haruka brought her into a deep kiss, not a simple kiss not just two mouths together but two souls...

"It's a shame you're taken, you see I just recently became incredibly rich, you can see it here in these papers"

"I can't believe it! Was that a joke Michi? No way..."

Michiru giggled "If you cant defeat them...join them, you see I'll be the perfect Tenoh"

"I love you"

"Of course you do, I'm adorable!"

"Oh Michi...now, how did you get in ah?"

"Right, well that's a long story, but I'll tell it to you later, I have to go Haruka but this time I'll come back soon"

"Sure, heroe duty right? Go...I'll wait for you" Michiru kissed Haruka one more time and embrassed her.

"Well 5 minutes won't hurt anyone..."

"Just be gentle..."

"I'm always gentle...

"Did I ever told you I had this nurse fantasy? Can you keep the dress?"

"Oh I see you're recovering just fine..."

--------------------------o--------------------------------o------------------

"What took you so long Michiru? Did you got what you needed?"

"Yes, Mayuro you have no idea how grateful I am, i'll never forget this you saved us"

Mayuro smiled. "Oh don't thank me you owe me a date remember? She has to be hot ah?"

Michiru smiled back, she felt this smile natural , she was willing to smile and laugh again. "Of course... I must go now, thanks again May"

"Anytime"

_Ring, ring_

"You got it?"

"Yes"

"Thank God, Kiki's father is already here come as soon as you can"

"I'm on my way Kay...one more thing, Call Hazuko"

"What for?"

"Tell him I need to bargain with him once more"

"I'll do it"

"ok...Kay?"

"What dear?"

"Thanks"

(ah things went well at last! let's see if finally Michiru is able to get married... review please.)


	31. Chapter 31: Here comes the bride

Disclaimer: Haruka and Michiru are not mine. Just this fic.

Thanks for your reviews, I'm so glad and happy I've decided to post another sequel! You just have to decide: I have a humor sequel and a drama sequel which one would you like?

Ok So here it is! The last chapter (sniff) Oh it's so hard to say goodbye!

Unwelcome to the Family Miss Kaioh!

by auraluna7

Chapter 31: Here comes the bride

(A/N: I think gay marriage is not legal in Japan but I'm pretending it is, and that we live in a world where everyone has the chance to be happy and formalize their love so...)

"Again we meet Miss Kaioh, it seems you like to be tortured..."

"Good evening Mr. Tenoh, thanks for coming"

"I'm a busy man, what is it this time?"

"I have a new deal for you"

"No kidding, I'm breathless to hear it"

"Ok, you retire the claims against Haruka and let her out of the hospital"

"Ha, you have a fine sense of humor Miss, why would I do that for?"

"Cause otherwise I'll be fitlhy rich"

"Excuse me? I don't seem to be following you"

"Here" Michiru lend him a set of papers, Hazuko took them not really interested but after reading them through there was a horror look om his face.

"How did...this is fake"

"No, those documents are as real as you and me andas you can see they're posted previous to the accident so there's no point in trying to annul them, now your optionsare, wheter you let your daughter alone or you made me a wealthy woman, it's your choice"

"I'm not doing this for the money, I do this because of Haruka's well being"

"I know, but the papers include Haruka's custudy too, so as you see it's a win-win situation ... for me"

Hazuko laid down the papers and smile. "I didn't thought you were this smart Michiru, at least I know my daughter pick up right her partner, you win I'll drop the process..." Hazuko stood up to leave, Michiru stop him, grabbing his wrist. "What is it Miss? I though you were classy enough not to rub it in"

"Here" Michiru lend him a white envelope, Hazuko opened it looking surprised.

"Is this a joke?"

"No, I meant what I said, I forgive you, I'm not excusing you, what you did was wrong but you're still her father and she deserves to be happy, I'll die just to make her happy..."

"She won't want me there"

"You're wrong, she loves you and I know one day she will forgive you too." Michiru stood up and kiss her enemie on the cheek. "have a nice day Hazuko" Then she turned and left.

-------------------------o-----------------------o---------------------------

"You what?"

"Chill you're going to hurt yourself, you have to rest or we are going to reschedule the wedding...again"

"But Michi, you're not on your mind"

"Haruka, he's your father, besides maybe he won't come"

"What if he tries to blow the wedding ah?"

"You don't believe that...look at me"

"What?"

"He's your father Haruka, the only one you'll ever have, one day you'll regret the fact that he was not here..."

"But..."

"Shh, I know he was selfish stupid and a mean...I'm not a big fan of him either but in a twisted way he did all this because he loved you and tried to protect you."

"He tried to protect me from the best thing that ever happened to me"

Michiru smiled. "You love him too, it's ok. Forgiveness is a gift not everyone can afford, but I know you do, be grateful you have a father Haruka, I'll give everything just to have my parents here."

Haruka sighed and hung her head on defeat "Ok you win, but I swear if he says anything remarkably similar to an insult to you, I'll kill him"

"Deal"

"I hope he doesn't brings that whore..."

"Don't swear and you better hope he does, Barbra help me, us. She's a fine lady.And now get the hell out of here it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding"

"Hey this is my house..."

"Don't push your luck I own it all, did you forgot?"

"Right ... sorry Madam, can I have at list a last single-kiss?"

"Sure"

-----------------------------o--------------------------o------------------

"You're too nice..."

"Don't bother me Kay it's my wedding day, now help me get into the dress"

"Yay! you look like a dream..."

"Oh Michi! I'm just sorry I'll be on the photos looking like a gigantic blue balloon"

Kay looked at poor 'so pregnant' Kiki then she shook her head."When the hell are you delivering Kiki?"

Taz came into the room holding a tea tray..."God knows...Taz thanks for the tea."

"It's ok Kiki...Oh Michi look at you! Let me get the camera!"

Taz left the room running, Kay smiled and buttoned Michiru's dress. "So is Taz alright?"

"Yes, just don't mention the words 'boot camp' close to her, it was a horrible expierence for her"

"I bet it was"

"To tell you the truth I think it was a mind clearing expierence, I bet she'll never put a single toe out of line after this"

"So she's not going back to that place?"

"No, I convince Haruka of sending her to an Art school in Florence"

"Nice things happen to nice people, I always say that"

"No you don't"

"Kay, leave Kiki alone...now be honest...how do I look?"

----------------------------o---------------------------o----------------------

The way Haruka looked at Michiru when she walk toward her, got printed in Michiru's memory forever, she saw in that look all the love she ever wished to; all the tears and sorrows, all those moments when she felt she couldn't fight no more were vanished, there was just the happiness and that happiness was Haruka...

Michiru looked so beautiful in the long white dress, she was breathtaking, all the silk and pearls covering gracefully her make her seemed like floating. Takeshi walked her down the hall, to where Haruka stood in an elegant black Tux looking amazing, a big smile on her face, her eyes shining. Thomas next to her as the best man. Michiru lend her hand to Haruka and stood next to her, Kay, Kiki, Setsuna and Taz were the bride's maids. Haruka gently lift offMichiru's veil and reveal her face, Michiru was hard trying not to cry of joy she was so incredibly happy she felt her chest was about to explode any minute.

"We are gather her today to witness the union between...

"_I love you so much Haruka"_

"... they have decided to make their own vows...

"Michiru, from the moment I saw you I knew I'll love you forever, I cannot see my life without you. I promise to love you and cherish you for the rest of my life and far beyond, I wish words could explain the love I feel for you, every time I see you, every time I think of you. I Know I've made mistakes and I know I'll probably make some more but I promise to try to be a better person for you, I want to hold your hand, my love, and walk with you through the pad of life... I love you."

Haruka whiped a tear from her face and hold Michiru's hand. Michiru looked at her with her eyes full of love... "Haruka, you know I belive in destiny now I know destiny brought us together but I also know that staying together has nothing to do with destiny, I promise to love you and work every day to keep our love alive, to be a good wife and to honor the trust you have given me, I love you for now and forever..."

Haruka smiled and slipped a white gold wedding band into Michiru's finger, the words 'Forever yours; Haruka' engraved on the inside."With this ring Michiru I marry you"

Michiru took then the other wedding band and slip it into her now wife, Haruka; this ring was also engraved :'Forever Yours; Michiru'. "With this ring, I marry you Haruka"

"And now by the power invested in me I pronounce this couple married, you may kiss the bride..."

Haruka hold Michiru's waist and bring her into a deep kiss, it was official this was the best day ever.

---------------------------o--------------------o---------------------

"Congratulations Tenoh" Thomas and Kay approached the newlyweds and hugged them.

"I must say Thomas this wedding would probably never happen without your wife"

"Oh Haruka it was nothing, wait for my legal bill..." Kay winked at them.

"Kay!"

"I'm joking Thomas, Michiru you're the most beautiful bride I ever seen... congratulations you deserve this, I wish you all the happiness in the world."

After the Hashja's left Tazuka came by to hug them too...

"Congratulations Haruka don't blow it please" she whispered to Haruka's ear.

"Thanks for the vow of confidence Taz"

"Congratulations Michiru, don't blow it ok?"

"I'll do my best... sis"

Setsuna also came over, hanging of the arm of her brand new date...

"There, the couple of the moment, Setsuna you have not introduce me to your new conquest"

"You know her already Haruka this is Mayuro she was your nurse don't you remember her?"

"Sorry, nice to see you again Mayuro" Haruka shook hands with the pink headed girl, Michiru looked at her and she winked back.

"So how did you two met ah?"

"Didn't Michiru told you...ouch! Why did you step on my foot Kaioh!"

"I'm deeply sorry Suna, why don't we tell Haruka how you two met later ah?"

"I see...come on May I'm thirsty..."

"Right, congratulations again... before I forgot Michiru when are you giving me back my uniform?" Setsuna dragged her before Michiru could answer, Haruka looking at her suspiciously.

"So she help you to get to the hospital ah? How nice"

"Yeah, really nice"

"How did you managed to get her help?"

"Well it's actually a funny story..."

The party was starting pretty good, they were helding the reception on the Tenoh's manor backyard, in light of the rescheduling Michiru had to work really hard to make the scenary perfect for her dreamed wedding.

"YOU WHAT?"

"Calm down..."

The summed was picking and the sunlight made thefolliage shine, the birds were singing, a perfect happy day...

"I warn you I'm not a divorce attourney..."

"Kay was this your idea?"

"Don't thank me, Michiru made all the 'hard' work"

"Kay! Haruka I swear we don't even kiss"

"You're going to be the end of me Michiru!"

"Oh Haruka shut up and kiss me it's my freaking wedding day..."

"Damn woman when you're right you're right..."

"Hey Haruka isn't that your..."

"Father"

Aha, Hazuko Tenoh was here, his wife to his side, they approached the couple. Michiru took Haruka's hand.

"Remember what I told you Ruka"

Haruka just nodded. "Father"

"Lovely ceremony, congratulations to you both"

"Thanks Hazuko" Michiru spoke to break the silence, since no one was moving she hugged Barbra and then she hugged Hazuko to sign the peace, surprisingly Hazuko answered the hug, Michiru smiled, they broke apart after just a few seconds. "Haruka..." Michiru pushed her wife's back a little and Haruka yield and hugged her father briefly then Barbra.

"Thanks for coming"

"No, thanks for inviting us , Haruka I know you probably won't believe me but I wish you both sucess and happiness"

"Thanks Hazuko, thanks for coming"

Barbra smiled and held Michiru's hand. "So now it's safe to say it : Welcome to the family Miss Kaioh!"

"No" Hazuko's voice cut the air, Michiru and Barbra hold their breath and Haruka clentched her fists.

"No?"

"No Barbra you're saying it wrong it is : Welcome to the family Mrs.Tenoh" Michiru sighed in relief and smile, after a few more minutes her new in-laws walked to the tables.

"I think it's not a good time to tell my father you're not taking my name..."

"I agree on that one... do you think one day..."

"One day we will all be a family, I promise, but now we all have wounds to heal"

"I know..."

"So then lets recall why are you not taking my name again?"

"Don't start, we have discuss this before..."

"But Michi... Michiru Tenoh sound classy..."

"Ruka... Kiki what is it?"

Kiki approached them looking worried, she stay quiet for a moment and then spoke. "Michi I'm deeply sorry"

"What for dear?"

"For ruining your wedding"

"What are you talking about everything went perfect"

"Yeah...well about that...I'm sorry Michi...I'm in labor"

"Oh my god! Haruka call an ambulance!"

------------------------------o--------------------------------o---------------

"So I guess our lives would never be boring my dear"

"You got that one right, the wedding, your father coming, Kiki's giving birth in the middle of the reception.,Taz catching the bride's bouquet it was madness...I love you Ruka"

"Me too Mrs. Tenoh"

"Again with the 'Mrs.Tenoh' thing?Ok just tonight Mr. Tenoh"

"One night is all I need to convince you Michiru..."

The perfect night for the perfect day fell upon them Michiru let Haruka kiss her and ... well you got the picture.

"I love you Ruka"

"I love you Michiru Tenoh..."

"Oh... I'm actually starting to like it..."

"Wait a little longer..."

The end

(OhI did it! I finish it, now I'm so sad...how terrible but at list it was a nice ending don't you think? review one last time and let me know if you'll like a sequel or not... I want to thank every one who reviewed, a special thank to:

_Master E_ : I know it was hard, thanks for the effort.

_amnesia nymph: _my most loyal fan, thanks for reading

_Ashja:_ I know which sequel you want let's see how that goes...

_Rushingwind:_ Thanks for the reviews and your comments

_angeldellanote: _Thanks. But Tundra? Come onI said 'nice date' Ha.

_papapapuffy: _Thanks for all your reviews.

And to _Thiemong, Amy-McClair, Keikochan-2000,PrettyPinkSugar,Hachiru and Haruki_ thanks guyts it really means something to me, and everyone else who reviewed or just read. THANKS!)


End file.
